The Decision
by Jujukeck
Summary: Ana tells Christian she can't sign his contract, and true to his word, everything is over between them. They both try to move on with their lives but when Christian realizes his mistake, it forces Ana to choose between two men she cares about. All characters are property of EL James.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **May 26, 2011 - APOV**

Today was my college graduation. But instead of being a good day, it's horrible. Christian forced me to make a decision. I told him I couldn't sign the contract, I don't have it in me to be his submissive. It's not who I am, and it's not what I want. I want... _more_. I need... _more_.

The problem is, I have feelings for him. I've developed feelings for him in such a short period of time. Losing my virginity to him meant more to me, it wasn't just fucking, but it was to him. I should have left right then and there when he told me he doesn't make love that he fucks hard. I don't know what I was thinking. I knew I can't change him and in the end I would get hurt. And, he kept his word and broke things off when I told him. That's it. There is no more us.

Ray dropped me off at the apartment after dinner. Kate is still out with her family. I'm alone. I'm completely and utterly alone. Scalding hot tears fall down my cheeks and I start to sob. I lie in my bed and cry into my pillow mourning what was, what could have been. I've never felt this way before. I've never felt so...broken. Maybe I made a mistake. Maybe he'll take me back if I agree. But, in my heart of hearts, I know I can't be what he wants. I can't be what he needs.

I look at the clock and it's after midnight. My head is pounding from all the crying, my eyes are puffy, and my nose is running. I pick up my cell phone - my old phone. I gave everything back to Christian. He tried to get me to keep it but I couldn't. I can't have anything to remind me of him. I have no messages or texts. I contemplate calling him. But, what would I say? What is there to say?

Friday morning, my head is killing me and my throat is sore. I walk into the kitchen to make some tea. I turn around and Kate is coming out of her room. "Ana? What happened? Are you OK?" Kate looks worried with concern. She walks up to me and takes my hands. "Ana, talk to me."

I try to stay strong and tell her but I crack. I start to cry again. I didn't think there were any tears left to shed. "Oh, Kate. I broke up with Christian." She hugs me tight and lets me cry on her shoulder. "Ana, I don't understand, if you broke up with him, why are you so upset?"

"We aren't right for each other. It had to be done. But, I've already fallen for him. What if I made a mistake?"

Kate takes my hand and drags me over to the sofa to sit down. We're surrounded by boxes ready for our move to Seattle where I'll be even closer to him. "Ana, I know it hurts but I think this may be for the best. There was something about him that just didn't seem right."

Boy, Kate is good at reading people. If she only knew. "Thank you, Kate. I have to go get ready for work." In the bathroom I try not to cry. I just want to get ready for work and forget about everything.

Gratefully, work is busy and doesn't leave me much time to think. It was my last day and the Clayton's had a little celebration for me. I'll miss working here. I'll miss the simplicity of before… before Christian. I get home and the apartment is dark. Kate is out with Elliot and probably won't be home this weekend. I guess Kate got the "good" brother. I stay in bed pretty much the whole weekend, only getting up to go to the bathroom. I have never felt this despair. I am Charlotte Bronte and Christian is my Constantin Héger.

Monday, I leave to go to Savannah to visit my mom. Hopefully, the next few days in the warmth and sun will help me to feel better. At least I'll be 2,500 miles away from Seattle, and away from Christian. As soon as I see my mom in the airport, all the inner strength I had leaves and I start to cry. Sometimes you just need a hug from your mom. "Anastasia, honey, are you OK?" My mom looks at me worried.

I give her a small smile. "I'm fine mom. Just a lot happened lately and I'm tired."

My mom gives me another hug, "I'm so glad you're here darling." She takes my hand while Bob takes my bag and we head out of the airport to the car. I have a wonderful visit with my mom. I think she's finally found herself and is happy. We spend the next few days sunning ourselves on Tybee Island beach, shopping, and we even went out for drinks at the Olde Pink House where we soaked in the true southern atmosphere with Pink Lady drinks and fried green tomatoes. It was exactly what I needed and I head back home feeling refreshed and renewed.

When I get back to the apartment I am alone since Kate is off in Barbados. Luckily, before I get too settled in Jose calls me and tells me he's staying in Seattle for the summer with friends and asks if I want to go out for drinks. I change quickly and head out to meet him, my only friend right now in Seattle.

I get to the bar and Jose looks great, he always does. He has this huge smile on his face and gives me a great, big bear hug. "Ana, mija, you look so good, sun agrees with you."

He makes me blush, "You ain't so bad yourself, Jose." He laughs and hands me a beer. We find a high table in a corner and take our seats. I fill him in on my trip to Savannah and he fills me in on the latest about his photography show in a few weeks.

I start my job at SIP on Monday so he offers to take me out after as a celebration. We spend the next few hours talking and drinking.


	2. Chapter 2

_This a short chapter today but I hope you like it nonetheless. I've had a lot of questions on who the other man is. Just be patient. I know some of you won't like it but stick through and I think you'll be happy with the story. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

Chapter 2

 **May 26, 2011 - CPOV**

I forced Anastasia to make a decision today and she decided she couldn't be my submissive. Quite frankly, I don't think she can either, but I was hoping we could work something out. Ever since she fell into my office, I knew she was different and I couldn't take my mind off her. In the end, she wanted more - she wanted hearts and flowers and that's not something I know. What would we be doing if I hadn't made her decide?

I was having a good time with her these past couple of weeks. She affected me like no one else, even vanilla sex was good with her. She was the first woman who slept in my bed, the first woman with whom I had sex in my bed, and she was the first woman to meet my mother. _Shit_. What do I tell my mother? I can't say a lot since Elliot and Kate are dating. This is why mixing these things together is not a good idea. It just makes everything messy.

Maybe a new sub will get my mind off of her. I'm sure I'll find I'm just infatuated with her because of the sex. Someone else can take my mind off of her for good. I give Elena a call.

"Christian, darling. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Elena. I need a new sub. Do you know of anyone?"

"Your little pet project didn't work out, huh? Well, now that you know there is no place for feelings in life, we can set you up with someone new. I'll send you over the information. And, Christian, we should get together soon."

"Yes, Elena. Just send the info over as soon as you can. Bye."

"Bye, darling."

In a few hours Elena sends me the dossier of the next potential sub.

 _ **Carmen L. Brazier**_  
3225 Conifer Drive  
Seattle, WA 98119

PHONE

425-409-6222

DATE OF BIRTH

December 20, 1985

EMPLOYMENT  
Hudson's MensWear  
Immunology technologist

PHYSICAL CHARACTERISTICS  
Height  
5' 7"

Weight  
126.4 pounds

Hair Color

Brunette

Eye Color

Brown

Blood type  
B+

RELATIONSHIP STATUS

Single, never married

RELIGIOUS AFFILIATION

None

FAMILY

Mother - Hanna Brazier, age 52

Father - Michael Brazier, age 53

Brother - Danny Brazier, age 19

She looks pretty good so I schedule an interview with her for early next week. The sooner I can get this settled, the sooner I can get Anastasia out of my mind.

* * *

It's 10 am the day of the interview and Taylor enters my office to let me know she's here. "Sir, Miss Brazier is here for you."

"I'll be right there, escort her into the small conference room at the end of the hall." I don't need any gawkers and I don't have the time to do this interview anywhere else.

I walk into the room and see a young, attractive woman sitting across from me. "Miss Brazier, I'm Christian Grey. I assume my staff has already had you sign the NDA."

She looks up but doesn't look me in the eyes. "Yes, Sir."

"What are your BDSM hard limits?"

"Scat, urine, golden showers, needles, knives or fire, medical play, verbal or physical humiliation, caging, severe pain, children, or animals."

"What BDSM acts do you deeply want to try and why?"

"I'd like to try orgasm denial, anal, rough sex, fisting, and hot wax. I like the feeling of being at someone's complete mercy."

"What submission fantasies do you desire?"

"I like the usual boss and secretary, naughty schoolgirl and teacher but, I'd like to try home invasion and rape, sensory deprivation, and being sexually forced."

"What sexual acts arouses you most intensely?

"I like giving oral sex, forced deepthroat, hair pulling, and being bound and blindfolded."

"What are keywords that trigger your arousal?"

"I like being called a slut or whore and I like being told to suck his cock. I like it when my Dom is mean to me."

I conclude the interview and send her home. She's fine enough but I don't feel a connection to her like I did with Ana. Maybe I need to take a break from having subs. I try to concentrate on some financial reports but I'm unable to. Every time I think about a new sub, I think about Ana.

Why is this young, innocent woman invading my every thought? What does she have that no one else does? And, why do I care? I need to get her out of my mind before she ruins me. I need to forget her. We wouldn't have worked out anyway so it was better it ended sooner rather than later, right?

I call Bastille and schedule double the workouts for this week. Maybe kicking his ass will help me to forget her. I head home surrendering to my lack of focus and go for a run. I run through the Pike Place Market and through the park. I push myself faster and faster trying to empty my mind. Somehow, I end up in front of her apartment. I don't even know how I got here or how I remembered her address. But, I know she's home because her Volkswagen is parked there. What a piece of shit car. If she would have agreed to be mine she'd be safe and driving a new A3. Suddenly, I see a light flicker on in the apartment and I make my way home careful to not get caught.

Elena calls me five times the next week each time offering a new submissive to me. I know Ana wouldn't have been a good submissive, yet I feel like she also can't be replaced. But she's too good - too innocent and sweet. She doesn't belong in this lifestyle. She deserves hearts and flowers like in the novels she reads. I would only hurt her and bring her down. I made a mistake those weeks ago. I should have left it go after the coffee shop. I should have never sent her the books and just stayed away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **APOV**

José and I sit at the table drinking and talking about everything and anything. We reminisce about times in school and laugh; I haven't laughed like this in a long time.

Suddenly José stops and looks at me. "Ana, you were really into him weren't you?" My laughter stops and I can feel the tears well in my eyes. I can only manage a nod.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that you deserve better. You deserve someone who makes you happy and who wants to make you happy." He places his hand on top of mine and squeezes it.

I look at him and give him a smile. "José Rodriguez, let's get drunk and forget everything." He gives me a huge smile and goes to the bar and orders us some shots. I don't know how much later we stay there but by the time we leave I am so drunk I can barely walk straight.

"Ana, mija, let me walk you home, OK?" We walk together in silence back to my apartment with José occasionally having to keep me upright. We get to my door and I'm fumbling with my keys trying to unlock the door. José takes the keys from me and unlocks the front door. As he opens it he grabs my shoulders, "Are you going to be OK?"

I look up at him and nod. I don't know what happened next, but I am kissing José in hallway of my apartment. What am I doing? Do I want this? José runs one hand through my hair and places the other on the small of my back, holding me close to him. There's a quick break in the kiss and he whispers, "Oh, Ana. I've wanted this for so long."

I want to be loved. I want someone to want to show me affection and who wants to be with me. Maybe it is José. He walks me backwards inside the apartment and lays me down on the sofa on top of me. His strong, muscular arms are holding him above me still kissing me and not breaking contact. He moves from kissing my mouth to down my neck and back up. He's pressed to me so much I can easily feel his desire for me.

I don't feel that spark I had with Christian. But all I was to Christian was sex anyway and I know José cares for me. Maybe that spark will come later, maybe once I am with him I will feel differently about him.

José starts to quickly undo the buttons of my top, his hands caress my breasts. His mouth travels down my neck and to my breasts as he unhooks my bra and throws it on the floor. "My god, Ana." He continues to caress and suck on my breasts while his other hand starts to undo my pants.

I'm unable to think straight. I feel like I am on autopilot. He slips his hand into my jeans and past my panties, to there. "Ana, let me love you." He pulls my jeans off and fumbles to undo his. I still feel hazy and drunk from the bar.

* * *

Bright sun filters into the room. My head is pounding and I feel horrible. It takes me a moment to realize I'm in the living room on the couch. Next I feel someone squeeze me and I look next to me. _Holy fucking shit._ I've slept with José. What did I do?

I look over and José is awake. "Good morning, mija." He smiles and gives me a kiss. What did I get myself into? I'm not that kind of girl. Up until a few weeks ago I was a virgin. Now I'm getting drunk and sleeping with my friends. I get up, slipping on a t-shirt and some shorts, make some tea, and search to find where we put the Advil. José comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me.

"Ana, I'm sorry. I have to run. See you later?" José is slipping his jeans and shoes back on.

"Yeah, OK. I'll talk to you later."

He gives me a kiss on the cheek and is out the door.

Anastasia Rose Steele, what have you done? I'm glad Kate is coming back early today from Barbados; apparently, something happened at the resort and they decided to cut the trip short. I need to talk to her. I take the Advil, down a glass of orange juice and make my way to soak in the tub. I need to think this through.

I get my clothes ready for work tomorrow. Then, I lie down and take a nap.

"Ana! I'm home! Ana!" I wake up and am relieved to hear Kate's voice. I get out of bed and run to greet her.

"Kate! I missed you!" I give her a big hug. "How was the trip? Did you have fun?"

Kate goes to answer me and looks around the room. "Ana, what did you do here? Why are your clothes all over the living room?" Kate asks unable to hide a laugh.

I feel my stomach twist. "Kate, I did something bad. Really bad."

"Ana, I highly doubt that. What did you do?"

I look up at her and figure I might as well just get it out. "I got drunk and slept with José."

"What? Ana, for real?" I nod at her. "Does José know he's a rebound?"

"I don't know. We didn't do much… talking."

"Ana, maybe it's good. You need someone to take your mind of Mr. Control Freak and José is definitely a Steady Eddie."

"A what?"

"A Steady Eddie. You know, someone who isn't very exciting or anything but he'll always be there, he'll be consistent."

"Do I want a Steady Eddie?"

"We know what happened with Mr. Mogul. At least we know José really cares about you and he's not so hard on the eyes. Give it a shot. If it doesn't work then you'll know and can move on."

Well, I do have fun hanging out with José and that's not much different from dating. Well, except for the sex and stuff. Maybe if we take it slow my feelings for him will develop. People in arranged marriages fall in love so maybe this could work.

Kate is unpacking her suitcase in her room. "Oh, Ana! I'm throwing a birthday party for Elliot next weekend at his place. You should come."

"I don't know, Kate. I don't really want to see Christian." That's all I need is a reminder of my failure.

"Elliot said even though he invites Christian, he never shows up. So you'll be safe since Christian won't be there."

What a relief. Maybe I'll never have to see him again and I can bury the whole thing with him as a distant memory. "OK then. That sounds fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **CPOV**

Tonight my brother is having a birthday party at his house. I wouldn't normally go, but he did help me dodge a huge bullet with my family about Ana. I'll just show up long enough to say hello and have a drink, then I can leave and finish some work.

I get to the party and everything is fine… until I see her. Ana's here. I haven't seen her since we broke off our arrangement but she is just as beautiful and stunning. I stand, making small talk with one of Elliot's friends from high school while I watch Ana from across the room. Then I see him, José. He walks up to Ana, puts his arm around her, gives her a drink, and kisses her on the cheek. What the fuck is this? She's dating him? She's dating the guy who tried to force his tongue down her throat when she was inebriated? My blood boils. What is she doing? Does she have no regard for her personal safety?

I planned on leaving by now but I think I'll stay and keep an eye on her. She obviously can't. I make my way outside and try and make some more small talk. I think I've been out here for about twenty minutes. I see her walking outside alone and decide this is my opportunity.

"Anastasia, may I speak with you for a moment privately?"

She looks up at me in shock. "Christian, I didn't know you were here." At first, my thoughts go to how she says my name and that I actually like it. I snap back to the present.

"Well, I am. A moment please?" I can tell she's been drinking and is slightly drunk. She nods at me and I take her arm leading her to a quiet and secluded spot. I try to hide my anger but I can't. "You're with him now?"

She looks up at me in shock, opening and then closing her mouth without responding. "Christian, it's none of your concern who I am or am not dating." I can feel the anger rising from within.

"Are you fucking him?" Ana looks at me with a mixture of bewilderment and anger.

"Christian, that is none of your goddamn business! I can't believe you! We aren't together. We aren't anything. We just fucked, remember?"

"Last time I saw him he was trying to shove his tongue down your throat when you couldn't defend yourself. I had to save you from him."

"Save me? You call that saving me? I would have been better off taking my chances with him. At least I know he cares something about me."

"Ana, you're the one who broke things off with me. You're the one who didn't want to sign the contract."

"Christian, I need more than kinky sex. I need someone who wants more."

"And that person for you is José? Seriously, Anastasia?"

"I don't know."

"You're mine, Anastasia."

"No, I'm not. I never was." Her voice cracks and I can see her strong mask start to break down.

I look at her and feel some unknown emotion but I don't want to fight with her anymore. "You never gave me the chance." Her bright blue eyes dart up to mine and her breath hitches. Before either of us has the chance, I grasp her face in my hands and bring my lips down to hers. I kiss her with all that I have pulling her body against mine while at the same time pushing her against the brick wall. I don't want to let her go. The spark that we both felt that day in May is still there. I allow my kiss to consume her. She has her hands in my hair and gently tugs. I press my erection into her and abruptly stop the kiss.

I'm breathing heavy. "Jesus Christ, Ana. What you do to me. Does he kiss you like that? Does he make you feel the same way I do?"

She's still panting, "Christian, please."

I'm still pressing my body into hers. I place my finger under her chin to lift her face and look at me. Slowly I close my eyes and rub my nose up and down hers. I give her a sweet kiss and whisper, "Anastasia."

I open my eyes and look at her, she has tears in her eyes. "Christian, I can't do this." I step back and she squeezes past me and goes back into the house.

* * *

 **APOV**

I go into the house as quickly as I can and lock myself in the bathroom before anyone can see me. What just happened? Does Christian want me back or does he just not want me with anyone else?

Why can't this be simple? José cares for me and he's there, uncomplicated. But Christian, he brings out feelings in me I didn't even know were possible. I try to calm down and rinse my face with cool water. I stare at myself in the mirror trying to figure out my next steps. Was this just a one-last-thing with Christian or was it more? How do I even know?

Just then there's a knock on the door. "Ana, are you OK?" It's José.

"Um, yeah. I'll be right out." Shit. I open the door and he's standing there looking concerned.

"Are you not feeling well? Do you want to go home?" I look at him and nod. Maybe if I just get out of here things will be OK. José and I make our way through the party to find Kate and Elliot and tell them we're leaving.

As we walk out the door hand in hand I see Christian. His eyes are dark and clouded he looks angry but also something else, maybe sad? I look back at him, our eyes locking, and I feel that pull again. It doesn't go away. It won't go away. José turns and sees Christian, he looks at me and tugs my hand. Then in a complete power move against Christian he gives me a kiss on the cheek and we walk out.

"José, I know what you did back there. Why?" José starts his car and we drive off back towards the apartment.

"He was looking at you all night long. I was just letting him know what is mine."

"José, I'm not your property. I'm not anyone's property." I am so confused, so conflicted. I feel like I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. One choice will only hurt the other. He pulls up in front of the apartment and gives me a kiss.

"Ana, can I come up? Can I stay with you tonight?"

I shake my head. "No, José. Not yet." I can see the hurt in his eyes but I know if I let him upstairs it will only make things more complicated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **APOV**

I lie on my bed listening to my iPod. I need music to help me think so I put one of my playlists on repeat. Has it come to making a list between each of them to see who is the best of the worst? Christian, the things he makes me feel - I felt alive when I met him. But am I doomed to be hurt with him? He's like a roller coaster when it's good, it's really good. But, when it's bad, it's really bad. Then there's José - fun, predictable, in the middle. I know José won't hurt me and I know he has feelings for me. But, he is being pushy with sex, and he did try to kiss me that night at the bar when I was saying no.

Christian, he's this enigma. But I don't think I can handle the pain he could cause me. I feel like I am Catherine and I must choose between Edgar and Heathcliff. Eventually, I fall asleep listening to Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri.

The following day I wake up; Kate stayed at Elliot's and has something with her mom so I set out to do my laundry and other errands to keep my mind off of everything. Sometimes, being alone is what's best for your soul. Maybe I shouldn't choose anyone. Maybe there isn't anyone from whom to choose. I make a decision right now to focus on myself and my new job. Everything else will need to wait. This is why I've never had a relationship. They are so complicated, I can't keep my head on straight.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Anastasia is the only woman I have ever met that makes me lose complete control. I knew her for only about two weeks. Why has she affected me so? When I saw her with José I was jealous but I also was… sad? Sad she would choose him over me? Or did she choose hearts and flowers over contracts and playrooms? Did she even make a choice?

I've gone to call her more times than I can count, to tell her what - that I don't want her with anyone else? That I want her with me? What does that even mean? She said no to the contract. That's it - it's a done deal. So why do I feel like this? Why do I feel as if I lost something? This isn't how things should be. I think I need to talk to Flynn. I feel so out of control here. Frustrated, I shutdown my laptop and am thinking about going down to the gym when Elliot calls.

"Hey bro, are you watching the Mariner's game later?" This is Elliot's way of telling me he wants to watch the game on my TV and drink all my beer.

But, I could use the distraction. "I'll be here. You can come over if you want. Is Kate coming?"

"No, she went somewhere with her mom today so it'll just be us guys."

"OK. See you soon."

Twenty minutes later and Elliot is walking into the foyer. He walks to the kitchen and I hand him a beer. "I don't know what food we have. Mrs. Jones is off on the weekends."

"No worries. I'm sure I'll find something. Even rich jerks have to eat, right?"

I glower at him, "Fuck you." But I can't hold it in and start to laugh. Elliot finds some chips in the pantry and we make our way to the TV room. We sit down and I turn on the game. It's just started so we haven't missed anything. This will be good. I can turn my brain off for a while and just watch the game and drink beer.

Elliot opens his beer. "So…" Long pause.

What does he want now? "What Elliot? Just spit it out already."

"OK. What's up with you and Ana? Should I pretend I didn't see you two sneak off together outside at the party?"

"That wasn't what you think. That was nothing."

"So, let me get this straight. You meet this girl and for the first time I see you act normal. Remember, I was with you when you picked her up from the bar. You guys are all hot and heavy and suddenly you break it off with each other. Then, you come to my party and Ana and her dude are there so you happen to stay longer than you have ever at all my parties combined. I'm not blind."

"Elliot, it was nothing. We had fun for a couple of weeks and realized we don't have anything in common and it wouldn't work out. End of story. Plus, she's with _him_ now." Just the thought of that makes me sick to my stomach. I think about last night and kissing Ana. That felt so good, so right.

"Christian, you can bullshit anyone else but I'm your brother. Why don't you admit you like her and get her back."

"What do you mean get her back? This isn't a John Hughes film. She's in a relationship and is happy. Like I said, we had fun but that's all it was."

"Well, Kate said she thinks Ana is just settling for José because she knows he likes her."

"So, Ana is fucking him because he likes her?"

"I don't think they are."

"Are what?"

"I don't think they're fucking. I stay at their place pretty often. He never stays and she never stays there. Kate thinks the same thing. She thinks it may have happened once but not again, and not for lack of him trying. He's got it bad for her."

"Don't talk about her like that." Elliot starts to laugh.

"Seriously, just admit it to yourself. Why are you both so stubborn? I don't know what happened to you after you went outside but she seemed to have left pretty quickly after. Don't you think that means anything?"

"Yeah, it means your parties fucking suck."

"Look, all I'm saying is I was the biggest man-whore in Seattle but when I met Kate, I just knew she was something special. Now that we all know you aren't gay or celibate, why don't you admit somewhere deep down in there you have a heart and a little brunette named Ana touched it and made you feel all fuzzy inside."

"Remind me to never invite you over again."

"I don't need an invitation, I know your security codes."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

After the game, Elliot leaves. If Ana and José aren't intimate then maybe Elliot is right. Maybe she doesn't like José as much as she'd like everyone to believe. But why? She's the one who said no. She's the one who didn't want me. Is she feeling as confused and out of control as I am? Does she think about me and go to call me before stopping herself? Does she hold the first editions and think of what happened in the elevator? When she hears a helicopter, does she think of Charlie Tango?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **CPOV**

I need to talk to Flynn. I need to figure out why I can't get Ana out of my system. He is back from his lengthy vacation and it hasn't come at a better time.

"Christian, how are you doing?"

"Well, John, truthfully I've been better. How was your trip?"

"It was nice. But, we're here to talk about you, Christian. What's on your mind today?"

"I met a girl."

"A new submissive?"

"No, that's the problem. She came to interview me for her college paper and literally fell into my office. She's an innocent, natural beauty. There was this current between us - like a magnetic force pulling us together. We both felt it. I wanted to make her a sub. I showed her a contract but, she was a virgin."

" _Was_ a virgin?"

"Yes, I didn't know at first but she came to my apartment to have sex with me. She was my first with vanilla sex."

"And, how was that? Your first vanilla… achievement."

"Amazing. Ana even slept in bed with me." Flynn raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"She slept with you? Tell me about that."

"It was the first time I didn't have a nightmare. I liked it. And the following morning she met my mother."

"She met your mother?"

"I wanted her to. My mom almost walked in on us but there was something that made me want her to meet my mother. My mom has stopped by many times when I had a sub at the house but this time it was different."

"Christian, it sounds like a more traditional relationship with Ana. Did that satisfy you?"

"I don't know. I pursued her to be my sub. But she couldn't sign the contract. She didn't want to be my submissive. She said she wanted more. So whatever it was that we had ended."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"I hate it. She's dating someone else. I don't know what's going on with me. I can't stop thinking about her. She's all I think about."

"Christian, it sounds like you're in love."

"In love? John, don't be ridiculous. I can't love her. I can't love and I can't be loved."

"Christian, why is that so hard to believe? When you think about her, what do you most want to do?"

"I want to protect her. She has terrible self-preservation. I need to make sure she's safe."

"Christian, if you had it your way, would you be with her?"

"Of course."

"What if she didn't want to be your submissive, would you still want her?"

"Yes, I want her more than I want a sub; I'll take her any way I can get her. I just need to be with her."

"So Christian, then make it happen. If you don't want her to be, she doesn't have to be your submissive. They're your rules. You can make them or break them. If you want her and she doesn't want to be your submissive, then try something different. Try something that will make you both happy."

I walk home from Flynn's office thinking about how I can make things work between Ana and me. She wants heart and flowers, that's what I will give her. I know I have no idea what I'm doing or even if she is interested but I have to try.

I call Andrea to arrange the first part of my plan and then I contact Taylor for the second. I have to do this right. I only have one chance to get this right.

* * *

 **APOV**

My first day at SIP went well. I think I'll fit in well there. Claire in reception is nice and friendly. My boss is nice, but a little strange. I'm sure it'll be fine. I get home and Kate is waiting for me with a pizza and beer. We have a nice little celebration for my first day at work. José has called me twice but I haven't returned his call. I don't know what to say to him or if I should tell him about the kiss. I don't want to hurt him but I don't know what to do.

Later on, Elliot stops over. Kate goes to her room to change and I offer him some pizza and beer. We sit and talk while she is getting ready. "So… Ana, did you have a good time at the party?" I quickly turn around so Elliot doesn't see my face. Holy shit. Does he know?

"Oh, um, yeah… it was nice. I had a good time. Thanks for inviting me." I quickly busy myself doing dishes.

"Yeah, I saw Christian yesterday and he seemed to have a good time too. Which is unusual since he normally hates these things. I wish I knew what makes this party different, it was good to see him like that."

Now it's obvious, Elliot knows. What do I do? Does Kate know? Did he see us? Did anyone else see us? "Elliot, I don't know what you think happened at the party but it was a mistake. It won't happen again."

"Are you sure about that? Christian didn't seem upset over it yesterday." I look up at Elliot and he smiles at me. "Look, I think José is a great guy but I think you need to do what makes you happy and I don't think he's it. That's all I'm going to say."

Kate comes out of her room, "Ready babe?"

Elliot gets up and goes over to Kate and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Yup."

"Bye, Ana. Don't wait up." Kate smiles and gives me a devilish grin.

Elliot looks at me and winks, "Laters, Ana."

Is what Elliot said true? If so, this could change everything. If Christian has feelings for me and I do for him maybe something can work out. This only makes things harder for me. I think I need to tell José everything. I need to be honest with him and myself. I go back to my room and put my play list on shuffle. I need to think. I need to figure out what I want and what I need to do but deep down I already know the answer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **APOV**

I've been doing a lot of thinking since Monday and I've decided I have to be honest with José. If I'm not sure how I feel about him, or about Christian, but I owe him the truth. I really care for José and I don't want to hurt him but I think I have to.

How should I do this? Call him? Take him out to dinner? I decide to Google, "How to tell your boyfriend you kissed someone else." Apparently, a lot of people have had this same problem. This is no help. I'll just go and see him when I know he's alone at the apartment. Suddenly a reminder pops up on my phone. _José's show at Portland Place._ Shit! Tomorrow is José's show. I can't hurt him now just before his big show. For someone with a 4.0 GPA, I'm not feeling very smart at the moment.

OK, I have a plan. We'll go to the show tomorrow and the next day I'll tell him. That way maybe the good news of the show will help with me telling him the bad news.

* * *

 **Thursday, June 9th**

Today at work was so long. I don't know why I wanted it to move faster but I feel like I just need to get this over with. Kate, Elliot, and I arrive at the show just a little after it started. There's this woman with black hair and bright red lipstick at the front door handing out some type of pamphlets. I thank her, she looks at me and says, "Oh, hi, Ana! We're excited to get your take on this."

Kate looks at me with a look of confusion. "Do you know her?"

I look at her and shrug, "I've never met her before in my life. Maybe José told her to look for us or something." The three of us make our way through the gallery where we find José in the middle of a throng of people.

"Ana!" I hear him call my name. We go over to see him and Kate gives José a hug.

"We're so happy for you, José."

"Thanks, Kate. Hi Elliot." José reaches out and shakes Elliot's hand. Then he looks at me, "Hey beautiful. Babe…" Before he has a chance to tell me whatever it was, a photographer wants his picture. I try to stand out of the way but he pulls me into the picture with him.

"José! They need you upstairs for the article!" The woman from the front door calls to him. He smiles at her and looks at me.

"I have to go upstairs and do this. Walk around and have something to drink. I'll be down as soon as I can." He kisses me on the cheek and quickly disappears up the steps.

We continue to walk around the gallery looking at his work. He is quite talented and there are a lot of people here. We walk around the corner and suddenly there are seven gigantic black and white portraits of me. All close ups. We stop in our tracks.

I'm in shock and unable to speak. Kate just says, "Whoa." Elliot looks at us and says he must make a call about work and will be right back. As soon as he leaves, Kate turns to me, "I think he has more feelings for you than he's leading on."

I nod my head. This isn't making anything easier for me. "Kate once we're finished here can we leave. I feel… uncomfortable."

She quickly nods, "I'm right behind you." We walk around a little more making small talk while waiting for Elliot to return. "Ana, what were you and Elliot talking about the other day? It seemed so serious."

I look around the room to make sure no one is within ear shot. "Kate, I have something to tell you but you have to promise me you won't say a word about it to anyone."

"Wow, Steele. It must be big. So spill, you've got my promise."

"At Elliot's party, Christian and I got in an argument or something and we ended up kissing."

" .God! Is that why you left early? You weren't sick!"

"No, I wasn't. And I guess Elliot saw us or something because that's what he was talking to me about. He gave me the impression that Christian may still have feelings for me."

"That leaves you in a pickle, doesn't it? I mean, José is great and it's obvious he cares about you a lot. But it's also clear as day that you guys don't have the spark that you and Christian had. I thought maybe something could happen between you and José but now I see it won't. If Christian has feelings for you this changes everything."

I nod, "I know." Before we have the chance to say anything more, Elliot comes back. Kate looks at Elliot and smiles.

"Hey babe, how about we head back and grab something to eat?"

He looks at her, "Are you sure. Did you see everything?"

Kate quickly just says, "Yup. We're good, let's go."

Elliot stops her. "Don't we have to say goodbye to José."

"Right. Let's go. Come on, Ana."

Luckily José is busy when we find him so we have a quick goodbye. He tells me he'll text me tomorrow. Elliot drops Kate and I back at the apartment. As we walk into the apartment, Kate asks, "What are you going to do?"

"I have no choice, I have to tell him."

* * *

 **Friday, June 10th**

I've been trying to avoid José all morning but I have to answer him. Around lunch time I text him back.

 ***The show looked great. See you after work at your place?***

 ***It went really well. All UR pics sold. :-). My place sounds good. C U L8tr***

OK, so tonight it is. Tonight I will tell him that Christian and I kissed. After that, whatever happens is out of my control. I created this drama so I will have to deal with the aftermath.

The day has been dragging and I know why. I just want to get out of here and get it over. I love José but I'm not sure I _am in love with_ him. I can't continue to do this anymore - I can't keep secrets from him.

Around 2 pm my boss, Jack comes up to me. "Hey Ana. How has your first week been so far?"

I give him a smile, "So far so good, Jack. Thanks."

"A few of us are getting together for happy hour after work today. Let me buy you a drink to celebrate."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I can't. I have plans."

"Oh. Is it your boyfriend?"

His question takes me off guard and it takes me a moment to gather my wits. "Um, it's complicated. But thanks, though."

At 5:30 I say goodbye to Jack and Claire and I head over to Mark's, where José is living. Luckily, it's close by and I can walk. I get to the building and ring the buzzer to be let in.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **APOV**

I nervously make my way up the steps to the apartment. José meets me at the door. "Hey, mija."

"Hi, José." I make my way into the apartment and sit at the island in the kitchen.

"Want a beer, Ana?" I think I need some liquid courage.

"Sure." I take a huge gulp of beer.

"Ana, are you OK? You seem tense."

"Well, José…" _Just get it out, Ana_. "Saturday night at Elliot's party Christian and I kissed. I didn't mean for it to happen. We were actually fighting."

"What!? When did this happen? Before you went into the bathroom because you were sick?" José yells at me making me flinch. I don't know what reaction I was expecting but it wasn't that. He is so angry his face is red and the veins in his neck are popping out.

My voice is small and I meekly reply, "Yes."

"I can't believe you! Do you want to be with him?!" If it were only that easy. I don't know what I want.

"I… I don't know."

"So, what, you're playing me? Were you only dating me to get back at him?"

"No, that's not it. I like you…"

"But?"

"But, I'm confused. José the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"Well, guess what? You did. Is that why you won't fuck me?" I can't believe he just said that. That's not the José I know. My mouth drops open in shock. He has never spoken to me like that before.

"No, José. I just didn't want to rush things with you."

"But it was OK to sleep with him right away? And don't tell me that's not what happened."

"José, please. I understand you're angry. I'm trying to be honest with you. Stuff with you and me happened very quickly and I just need to get my feelings in order."

"Ana, while you're trying to figure out who it is you want, I need you to leave. I can't look at you right now." José walks to the door and opens it.

I get up and walk to the door. I stop, "José…" I need to try and make this right and I don't want to leave on bad terms. But, I think that may be inevitable.

"Ana, look, I just need some space to get over this. I still want to be with you but I can't be a consolation prize. You need to decide what you want."

Tears are filling my eyes. I just nod and start to go down the steps. I knew he would be upset but I've never seen José like this. I feel like such an asshole. I never intended for any of this to happen. He was one of my best friends.

I walk back to the apartment with my arms wrapped around me providing some comfort. Am I this horrible of a person? I made a mistake and José is so mad at me he actually screamed at me. I'm in shock. I get to our apartment just as Ethan is leaving. "Ethan?"

"Oh, hey, Ana. I was just checking if Kate was here but I should have known she'd be out."

"Yeah, I think she's staying at Elliot's tonight."

"Are you OK? You seem upset."

"Honestly Ethan, I don't know. Why do things have to be so complicated?"

"Steele, sounds like you need to drink. Come on. My treat."

"Actually that sounds like a good idea. Can I treat you to dinner? I am starving and need to eat before I drink or you'll end up having to carry me home."

"OK. Let's eat first and then get drunk." He gives me a big boyish smile and holds his arm for me to take his elbow.

Ethan and I stop at a nearby pub and get a couple of burgers and fries. I didn't realize how hungry I was. I must not have eaten all day. As we're paying the bill, we decided to split it, Kate texts me.

 ***Ana, what R U doing?***

 ***Funny U ask. I'm eating with Ethan.***

 ***Good. Both of you should come out with us.***

 ***OK, we'll be right there.***

"So, looks like our night got a little more interesting. That was just Kate. She wants us to meet her out."

"Good, she can buy the drinks. Let's go." Ethan and I make our way to the bar which isn't that far away from where we are. We get there and it's crowded but I can spot Kate and her strawberry blonde hair right away. Ethan and I make our way through the crowd to her.

"Ana! You made it!" Kate is standing next to Elliot and some other guy who I've never met before.

"Hey, Kate. Hi, Elliot." Elliot greets me and gives me a big bear hug.

As soon as he puts me down, Kate asks me how things went with José. "So, how did it go?"

Elliot looks at us. "How did what go?" Of course, this would have to be the one time Elliot can hear us.

Kate looks up at Elliot and gives him the stink eye making him put his hands up in surrender, "OK, OK, none of my business. Jeesh."

Kate looks back at me for my answer. "It went about as bad as you can think. He yelled and is mad at me and told me I have to choose. I knew he'd be upset but I have never seen him so angry."

"Wow. I can't believe that. What are you going to do?" Kate asks.

"I don't know. I don't know what the right thing is here. Now I know the reason I never bothered with relationships before. I prefer reading the drama in books than living it."

Kate and I switch topics and talk about work and our work wardrobe. This weekend I want to get some new clothes for work. Elliot excuses himself for a little bit for a phone call leaving Kate and I to have another drink and chat more.

* * *

 **EPOV**

"Grey"

"Christian, it's me."

"I know it's you, I saw the caller ID. By the way, thanks for the tip last night. I purchased all the pictures. I don't like the idea of giving _him_ money but I don't want anyone else to have them."

"Christian, that's why I'm calling. Ana and José may be breaking up. I think she told him about kissing you and from what it sounds like, he flipped the fuck out and told her she had to make a choice - either you or him."

"What? I thought she was into him? If she's not…"

"Bro, she doesn't seem so into him. At best, she's confused about how she feels about both of you."

"So, now what do I do?"

"Meet us out, that's what you do. Get her mind off him and let her think about you."

"I can't just show up there. She'll know something's up."

"OK, how's this? I'll come up with an excuse for us to go to my place and you can just happen to show up there. That's what a brother would do, right?"

"Elliot, I feel like a fucking teenager here."

"Look, Christian. I know you like her regardless of how much you try to deny it. And it's obvious she likes you. You need to do something. So get off your ass and get to my house for fuck's sake."

"Alright, alright! I'll be there."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **APOV**

Elliot comes back to us looking pissed off. "What's wrong, babe?" Kate asks him.

"It's just way too crowded here I've almost had beer spilled on me twice already. Let's go back to my place. I have left over beer and we can play cards or something." We all look at each other and decide that it's a good idea.

Kate and Elliot leave in his pickup and Ethan drives me. We get to his place and head inside. Elliot gets us each a beer. He then shouts over to Ethan. "Hey Ethan, I have more cases of beer in the garage. Help me carry them in?"

Ethan gets up and follows Eliot to the garage. About five minutes later they come back with a couple of cases of beer. I don't think we're going to drink that much, at least I hope.

We're just sitting around talking when Elliot's doorbell rings. He goes to answer it and walks in with Christian. My heart stops. I didn't expect this, but that's what I get for hanging out with his brother.

A few minutes later, Ethan looks at Elliot and says, "Hey guys. My friend just texted me and needs my help. I gotta run." Ethan leaves pretty quickly so it's just Elliot, Christian, Kate and me.

Elliot hands Christian a beer and he sits down at the table with us. I can't think clearly with Christian this close to me. I can smell him. He smells so good. We're making small talk for a little while, Kate taking center stage to my relief.

We get on the subject of movies and Elliot mentions he got an early screening of the new X-Men movie from a friend and he has the DVD. Kate's eyes light up. She's always had a thing for Hugh Jackman. "Ohhh… Can we watch?"

Elliot shrugs, "Sure, I guess." We all follow him into the living room. Kate snuggles up with Elliot leaving the only remaining seat next to Christian. I feel like this is a setup but I have no proof.

Christian moves over so I can sit next to him. He looks at me with his gray, seductive eyes. My stomach is doing somersaults. "Ana, how are you?"

Tell him you're terrible! Tell him you can't get him off your mind! Tell him no one makes you feel like he does! "I'm fine, Christian. Thank you. How are you?" My politeness wins over.

"I'm much better, now." I flush and clear my throat. We sit through the movie and Christian is the perfect gentleman. I end up leaning against him while he softly rubs my back. Why couldn't it be like this with him all the time?

The movie is finished and I'm tired. I'm getting my purse when I realize Ethan was my ride. Shit, Kate isn't coming back until tomorrow morning. Christian offers to drive me home. We're in the car headed home and the charge between us is filling the space. Neither of us utters a word for a few minutes. Finally, Christian speaks. "Ana, I'm sorry for how I behaved on Saturday. It's just that I'm out of my league here and I don't know how to act." He takes a deep breath and I don't respond. "I'd like to try us again, Anastasia."

"Christian, there was no us. There was a contract and I didn't sign it." I feel like yelling that this is all his fault because he told me if I said no that was it for us.

"I don't want a contract. I thought we could, I don't know… try dating." He sounds nervous and I'm not sure I hear him correctly.

"What?"

"I want to date you. I want to give you more." The sudden realization hits me. Of course...

"Christian, it's just because I'm with José. If I wasn't, you wouldn't be saying that."

"Do you love him?"

"Christian, that's none of your concern. I can't be what you want and you can't be what I need. That's the fundamental issue with us. We'll never get over it."

Christian pulls up outside my apartment and shuts his car off. He turns to me, "Anastasia, you are what I want. Look, I made a mistake by letting you go."

I feel tears starting, "Christian, please. I can't do this right now." I don't want to cry in front of him. I already feel like an idiot.

"Ana…" he reaches across and takes my hand, the electric current is just as strong as ever. "...promise me you'll think about it. About us." He then takes my hand and kisses it.

I shake my head and get out of his car. Why is this happening? I can't deal with it. I go straight to my room and lie on the bed. I don't know what I want to do. I don't even know if José and I are still together. And then Christian, making his declaration to me. It's just because he's jealous, isn't it? Nothing else has changed.

I lie there in the dark for, I don't know how long. Then I hear a text come through. I pick up my phone and it's from José.

 ***I'm sorry for what I said. I was upset. Please tell me you'll think about a future with us.***

I close my eyes and groan. I don't know what to do here. They're killing me. I need to do some introspection and figure out what I really want.

 _Kate and I are in Neiman Marcus and there is a huge shoe sale. I find these gorgeous, sexy pair of Christian Louboutin heels. I love them but I don't have anywhere to wear them. I try them on and they make my legs look fantastic but they are a little tight. If I wear them out, I'll most likely get blisters._

 _I also find a pair of TOMS. They are so soft and comfortable. They feel like slippers but they are kind of boring and I really want to take advantage of this great sale. I check my wallet and I only have the money for one._

 _I keep looking back and forth between the shoes trying to make a decision. But as soon as I think I pick one pair I realize I like the other too. The clerk comes up to me and asks if she can ring me up. I tell her that I'm trying to pick which ones I want the most. She looks at me and says, "You can only pick one."_

 _I look at her, "But I like them both."_

 _She looks at me tersely, "Just one, Ana."_

" _Ana!"_

" _Ana!"_

Suddenly I'm in my room and there's bright sun everywhere. What is going on? I look up and it's Kate. "Ana! I've been trying to wake you up for the longest time. You have a delivery. Come on!"

I get up, put on my robe, and follow Kate out to the living room. On our breakfast bar is the most beautiful arrangement of white roses I have ever seen. They smell so wonderful and there isn't a blemish on a single one. I look at the card.

 _Thank you for a wonderful night, Anastasia._

 _Please consider what I said._

 _Thinking of you,_

 _Christian_

Kate looks at me and smiles. "He's totally into you, Ana!"

"No, he is just jealous since he saw me with José."

"But do you feel a spark with José?"

"Well…"

"The answer is no. Ana, life is short. I was wrong when I told you to choose the Steady Eddy. Pick who makes you feel good when you're together."

"Kate, why does this have to be so hard?"

She looks at me and smiles, "It wouldn't be a life worth living otherwise. Come on, let's go get some pancakes."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **CPOV**

I'm not very good at this hearts and flowers shit. But I need to prove to her that I have changed. Flynn said I need to let her know with my actions instead of my words. This is the most difficult thing I have ever done and I became a billionaire before the age of 27.

To: asteele

From:

Re: Flowers

Dear Anastasia,

I trust you got my delivery. I know you are trying to make a decision but I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tomorrow.

I can pick you up from work.

Let me know,

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings

* * *

To: cgrey

From: asteele

Re: Kind Gesture

Dear Christian,

Thank you for the kind offer but I don't think I should go on dates while I am trying to think things through.

And, yes, the roses were beautiful. Thank you.

Ana Steele

Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor

* * *

To: asteele

From: cgrey

Re: Nourishment

Anastasia,

It is my understanding that while you are as beautiful as an angel, you are indeed a mortal. And as a mortal, you need to eat and take in nourishment. I am merely another concerned mortal looking out for you.

I promise I will be on my best behavior.

Sincerely,

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings

* * *

To: cgrey

From: asteele

Re: grrrrr

Dear Mr. Grey,

Fine. I will relent and agree to share a meal with you, as a friend, because I have nothing in the house and Kate won't be home for dinner.

What time would you like to pick me up?

Sincerely,

Ana Steele

Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor

* * *

To: asteele

From: cgrey

Re: Not a Minute Late

Dear Anastasia,

I will pick you up at work at 5:30. Until then…

Christian Grey

CEO & very hungry mortal, Grey Enterprise Holdings 

I miss this banter with her. She makes me smile while doing the simplest things. I need to convince her that we can work. I just have to figure out how.

* * *

 **APOV**

Christian asked me to dinner tomorrow and I don't know what to do or think. Is he serious about changing? And, what about José? He's been my constant, my rock. Who is the better person for me? I'm sitting in my living room drinking a glass of wine trying to make sense of the jumbled mess in my brain.

The doorbell buzzes, "Hello?"

"Ana, it's José. Can I come up?"

"Sure." I let José up. I open the door and let him in.

He gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Ana, you look beautiful." The compliment makes me blush. "You didn't answer my text. I need to apologize to you. I've had feelings for you for so long, and when you told me about Christian I felt you slipping out of my hands. We're good for each other. We make each other laugh and we've been there for each other. What we have is stronger than physical attraction. Ana, please."

I start to cry. I should have never gone out drinking with him that night. I did this to myself. "José, I am so sorry I put you in this position. You don't deserve it. I'm just so confused. It's not fair to you."

"Ana, don't cry. I can wait. Think about it. And when you decide I'll be here."

I nod and he gives me a hug. José's hugs used to bring me comfort in their ease and simplicity. Now I feel like I am only hurting him. He gives me a chaste kiss and leaves.

The following day at work goes by slowly. Jack is in New York at some conference so there isn't much for me to do. I changed my outfit three times this morning trying to find the perfect one. I finally settled for a little black dress. It's plain but it fits me well. I borrowed a cute pair of patterned heels from Kate's closet. Hopefully, she won't mind. At 5:15 I close everything up and head to the bathroom to freshen up and make sure I look OK.

I walk out the front doors at exactly 5:30 and the Audi is waiting for me. Taylor is standing there holding the door open for me.

"Good evening, Miss Steele."

"Hi, Taylor. It's good to see you." I climb in next to Christian and he looks absolutely delicious. He takes my hand and kisses it.

"Hello, Anastasia. You look beautiful tonight."

"Hi." I feel myself getting shy under his deep gaze. He has so much power over me without even saying anything.

"How was your day?"

"Long. Yours?"

"Mine was long as well. Are you only going to give me one-word answers?"

His comment makes me giggle. Trust him to give me a hard time when he knows I'm nervous. "No."

He tries to hide his smile but he can't, so he simply shakes his head. "Oh, Anastasia. What am I going to do with you? Are you hungry?"

Am I hungry? _No!_ I can't possibly think of food at this moment. There's only one thing I can think of and it's definitely not food. I can feel my cheeks blush at that thought. "Ana, I would love to know what you're thinking."

"And I you, Christian." Is it getting hot in here?

"Oh, what I'm thinking isn't very appropriate or gentlemanly." He gives me a smirk.

"Christian, you can't say things like that to me."

"Why not?"

"Because, we're not together. I'm with someone else maybe… I don't know what I am, but you just shouldn't say those things if we're not together."

"Ana, if you were really with someone else, would you be here with me? You want me just as much as I want you but you're scared to admit it."

I suddenly get angry with him. He's the one that made the rules and now he's turned the table on me and part of me knows on some level he is right. "Christian, you're the one who didn't want more. And the only reason you want it now is because you're jealous. And, honestly, I don't know why I'm here." I pull my hand out of his and look out the window. He just doesn't fight fair.

"Ana, I'm sorry. I'm not used to this. I'm not used to feeling this way towards someone. And, I'm used to getting what I want. Can we start tonight over? I promise I'll behave." He looks at me and has the sexiest pout on his face and I'm not even sure he knows he's doing it. He's like a naughty puppy.

He makes me smile. "OK. Let's start over."

He smiles back at me. "Good."

Taylor pulls us up in front of Altura restaurant. I've heard Kate talk about this restaurant; apparently, it's very romantic and exclusive. "Christian, how did you get us into here? Kate said it can take weeks for a reservation and you just asked me to dinner yesterday."

"Ana, sometimes it's good to be me." He takes my hand and we walk into the restaurant where we are greeted by a beautiful, blonde hostess. She can't take her eyes off of Christian and he doesn't even notice her. He looks at her and simply says, "Two for Grey."

She seems to snap herself back together and responds, "Yes, Mr. Grey. Please follow me." She leads us past the other diners into a private room. "The sommelier will be with you shortly to review the wine pairing for tonight's meal." She walks away.

"Christian, how can he know what wine we should drink when we haven't even ordered yet?"

"The menu changes daily here based on what the chef has available locally. Dinner is seven courses of his choosing. The sommelier will choose a wine for us to go with each course." Seven courses?

"Christian, I don't think I can eat seven courses." Suddenly I feel nervous and out of place.

"Don't worry, Anastasia. The courses are small and eat what you can. I just want you to enjoy dinner." I look down again feeling shy. How can one man make me feel so vulnerable and protected at the same time? He is a walking contradiction.

We have great conversation throughout the meal. He is so relaxed and actually seems his own age. He laughs at the stories of the antics of Kate and I last year on spring break when I went with her family to their lake house. He tells me stories about Elliot and him getting in trouble as kids. We're talking and laughing like regular people enjoying each other's company. There's nothing hanging over us. There's no pressure for a decision. Before I realize it, we have finished all the courses and the meal is over.

As we're walking to the Audi, Christian asks, "Where should we go next?"

I look at my watch and realize we have been there for three hours! "I better get home. I didn't realize how late it got and I have to get up for work tomorrow. My boss is back from his conference and I'm sure I'll be busy." He opens my door for me to let me in and walks around to his side.

"Then back to your apartment it is." He gives me his playful smile and Taylor pulls out into traffic.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **CPOV**

I thought it went well but I am disappointed Ana wanted to go home right after dinner. I don't understand why it's so hard for her to make a decision. I meant it when I told her that she wouldn't have gone with me if she didn't want to be with me.

So, now I have to compete with José fucking Rodriguez for her. This is probably why I've never chased after a woman. But Ana isn't just any woman. She's worth it.

I need to think about this. What is it that José is giving to Ana that I'm not? If I can do that then she'll have no choice but to choose me. How do I find out? I can't exactly ask her. I need help with this but I don't know who to ask. I am so far out of my league here.

Maybe I should email her and thank her for coming to dinner with me to get some type of idea.

* * *

To: asteele

From: cgrey

Re: Tonight

Dear Anastasia,

Thank you for coming to dinner with me tonight. I had an extraordinary time with you. I apologize for coming on too strong with you in the car. The last thing I want to do is upset you. But, like I said before, I am so far out of my league I don't know what to do.

Why is it that I have no problem meeting with the heads of major international companies to negotiate mergers and acquisitions but I have no idea how to talk to you? Ever since I met you that day in my office I knew you were different. I was immediately attracted to you but I also tried to warn you to stay away from me.

I am a reprehensible person and you are faultless, captivating, and virtuous. I could never forgive myself if I caused you any pain and I can't promise you that I won't. But in the same token, I can't stay away from you. I am a moth and you are the blazing flame.

I just ask you give me a chance. I know you want more and I am willing to try. I won't always get it right, but I will try. Don't deny yourself because you're scared of what you don't know. Please think about it.

I would love to take you out again later this week.

Sincerely,

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings

Do I sound too pathetic? Fuck it, I don't care. I guess now I just wait for her answer.

* * *

 **APOV**

I get home after my dinner with Christian. He was like a different person. He talked and laughed and was relaxed. He didn't seem nearly as intimidating as I thought he was before. I had a really good time which isn't making my decision any easier.

Kate walks up to me. "So? How was it?"

I can't help but smile. "It was good. At first, it was tense and awkward but we started talking and it was so natural. I don't know, Kate."

"Well, just to make things harder, José dropped this off for you." Kate hands me two small boxes. I open one and it's chocolates. Kate makes me laugh when she quickly takes a chocolate from the box. I open the second box and it's a picture of José and me from junior year. On the back he wrote, 'Look how good we are together.' I look at Kate and she looks back at me, neither of us sure of how to respond. "Wow, Ana. They're fighting over you."

"I know and it's driving me crazy. I don't know what to do."

"I think you should date them both. You will at some point figure out who you want."

"I can't do that, Kate. I don't want to hurt either of them."

"I know you don't want to hurt either of them and neither of them wants to share you so you're going to have to pick. All those magazines I have aren't just for fashion, they gave me a lot of insight into men too. Instead of thinking about Christian or José, think about how you are when you are with them. Which Ana do you like the best? I think that would be the best way to make the decision. You don't have to decide right now. If they both like you as much as they say, they will wait; but not for too long."

"Katherine Kavanagh, how did you get so adept at this relationship stuff?"

"Easy, I dated a lot of guys and read Cosmo!" Kate and I both crack up laughing. We share the last of the chocolates in the box.

I'm tired and I need to take a break from all this. "Kate, I think I'm going to take a bath and then go to bed."

Kate is turning off the TV and tidying up, "Have a good night, Ana Banana."

I blow her a kiss and make my way to the bathroom. I fill the tub with warm water and lavender bath oil. I lie in the tub and close my eyes to relax. My thoughts drift to the bath Christian and I shared the morning after my first time. Whew! I better stop thinking about that. How is he such a sex god? Gah!

I finish my bath and feel totally relaxed. I'm in my comfortable pjs, but before I go to sleep I better check my email. I open my Gmail, immediately glad Claire at work showed me how to forward my work email to my other account, and there is a long email from Christian. I didn't expect that. I have to read through it twice. Is this the same Christian? How does he go from cold Dom to vulnerable and open? And, which Christian do I want?

Do I want Christian either way or do I want José? José is charming and sweet, and I know he won't hurt me, but there's no adventure no… spark.

Kate said to think about how I am when I am with them. With José I am content. I know what to expect, I'm comfortable. When I'm with Christian I feel alive and exposed. Being with him is precarious - it could go either way in an instant. So I guess it boils down to how much of a risk am I willing to take? How much of myself am I willing to give up? That's the deciding factor.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **APOV**

The next morning at work, I get my tea and start to prepare for the day. Jack calls me and asks me to come into his office.

I knock on the door quietly but loud enough for him to hear. "Jack?"

"Come in, Ana." I walk in and Jack is at his desk with coffee. It's only 9 and he already looks stressed out. "Have a seat."

"Is everything OK?" I'm worried now.

"I'm not sure. SIP has been purchased by another company, GEH. It's still in the beginning stages but rumor is there will be some major changes. I don't want you to be blindsided by anything."

Did I hear that right? I try to swallow the lump that formed in my throat. "Did you say it was bought by GEH, as in Grey Enterprises?"

"Yes. You know the company?" Holy shit… think fast Ana.

"The CEO was the commencement speaker at my graduation."

"I've heard he accomplished a lot as a young man despite a rough start in life."

"Yes, as far as I know. So, um, do you need me to do anything else?"

He looks at me and smiles, making me feel uncomfortable. "No, that's all, Ana." I leave his office as quickly as I can to get back to my desk.

I am so fuming mad I can't think straight. He wants me to give him a chance and he goes all super-stalker and buys the company I work for.

* * *

 _To: cgrey_

 _From: asteele_

 _Re: What were you thinking?_

 _Christian,_

 _You asked me to give you a chance and to believe you changed and here I find out you bought the company I work for. Do you know how unbelievably angry that makes me?_

 _Your need to control everything has gone too far. I can't believe you interfered with my career like this. I am not your submissive - you do not and will not have power over me. Ever. You lied to me and that is one thing I can't ever tolerate._

 _Anastasia Steele_

I hit send and talk a walk to the kitchen to try and calm down. Maybe a cup of chamomile tea will help.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Last night I had such hope for Ana and I. Then I get this email from her. I have never seen her so angry. I'm not sure she will even forgive me. The thing is, the purchase of SIP had started before I even met her. But she won't believe me now.

I call her phone but she sends me straight to voice mail. I call her work phone.

"Jack Hyde's office. Ana Steele speaking."

"Ana…"

I can't believe it. She fucking hung up on me. Fine, I'll text her.

 ***Ana, please let me explain. It's not what you think.***

I don't get a response from her. I don't know if I should be pissed or sad or what. Now it's even a bigger mess. I might as well just let her run into José's arms. _Fuck_!

I need to come up with a plan.

* * *

 **APOV**

I ignore Christian's text. I can't talk to him right now or if I ever want to talk to him again. I need time to calm down and think about things. I bury myself in my work to take my mind off things.

At 4:45 my cell rings - it's José. "Hello?"

"Ana. I'm glad I got you. Have you gotten home yet?"

"I haven't left work. Why?"

"Will you meet me for dinner?"

"Sure. Where?"

"Market Diner? 5:30"

"Sounds good. See you there."

At 5:30 I walk through the front doors of the diner. I see José sitting in a booth and he smiles at me as I make my way to him.

"Hey, Ana. I'm glad to see you."

"Hi, José. How was your day?"

"Pretty good. I got my first check from the art show. It's going to be enough for me to pay for school and have some money left over."

"José, that's great! I'm so happy for you."

"All the portraits of you sold. I think you're going to be famous." He smiles at me and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for the warning there!"

"I'm sorry, Ana. I meant to tell you but just got caught up in things. I wanted to tell you, with some of the money I got I've bought an apartment here in Seattle."

"But what about school, your last year?"

"I don't have that many credits left to go and some of my courses are online. It'll be easy to travel back and forth."

"That makes sense. So what are you going to do now that you'll be an official Seattleite?"

"Well, I was hoping to have my girlfriend move in with me." _What the fuck? Did I just hear that?_

"I'm sorry… what did you just say?" He can't be serious. This must be a joke.

"Ana, I want you to move in with me." Oh, he is serious.

"José, it's too soon."

"We've known each other for over 4 years now. How is it too soon?"

"José, you know I care about you but I am not ready for this."

"Ana, I know I said I would wait for you but I can't. I can't wait around any longer. I need you to make a decision. I need that decision soon." It isn't fair for me to make him wait like this. I don't want to hurt anyone but I know I have to.

"José, I promise you. I will think about everything and make a decision."

"Ana, I'm moving this weekend. I need a decision by then. OK?"

I nod. I feel like I'm in my own nightmare that I created for myself. "OK. I promise."

* * *

After our dinner, I walk home. My mind is racing with my thoughts. José wants me to move in and Christian wants to control me. Is either of these things what I want? This is probably why I never had a relationship before. They are so… complicated.

As I'm walking up to the apartment I don't see Kate's car but the lights are on inside. She must have forgotten to turn them off. I open the door and am frozen in shock. It's Christian. He's sitting in the living room. "Christian. How did you get in here?"

He gives me a smile. "Don't worry, Ana. Kate let me in but then left to have dinner with Elliot." I breathe a sigh of relief that he didn't have spare keys made or something equally crazy. I open the door all the way and walk into the apartment setting my purse down. The tension in here right now is palpable. "You wouldn't answer my texts or take my calls."

"Christian now isn't a good time. I have a lot on my mind."

"Ana, I know. But I have to tell you. I began the purchase of SIP before I even met you. The sale was embargoed for six weeks so I couldn't say anything. I planned on splitting up the company and liquidating everything until you said you got a job there. I know it's your dream to work in publishing and I couldn't do that to you. So, I decided to keep it and bring it under the umbrella of GEH. I know I am controlling and everything, but this time I swear I didn't do this on purpose."

I look into his eyes and I know he's telling the truth. This really is a small world, isn't it?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **APOV**

I look at Christian, his eyes are serious and sparkling a brilliant gray. "You started this before you even met me?"

"Yes, but I couldn't tell you. I wanted to tell you once word could get out but they beat me to it. I'm sorry, Ana."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing to you, Christian." He walks closer to me so we are close enough we can feel the heat our bodies are emitting.

"No apologies are necessary, Anastasia. I just wanted to let you know that this wasn't what it seemed. I'll leave you to the rest of your evening now." He leans down and kisses me on the cheek and gracefully walks to the door and leaves.

Holy crap. How does he do this?

* * *

 **EPOV**

Kate told me last night about the fight Christian and Ana got into. Apparently Christian purchased the company Ana works for and because he is a control freak she flipped out on him. But it turns out that he purchased it before he even met her and it was a mere coincidence.

These two need to work out their shit. When they first met they were all over each other and now it's like a love/hate thing. I don't know why they can't admit they both like each other. They must be the two most stubborn people in the world.

I normally don't involve myself in this kind of shit but it's annoying me and since I see both of them fairly often it pretty much annoys me all the time. I have a plan hatched. Hopefully it works and we can stop this once and for all.

"Jack Hyde's office. Ana Steele speaking."

"Ana! It's Elliot."

"Oh, hey Elliot. What's up?"

"I'm in the neighborhood for work and I wanted to know if my favorite person I know named Anastasia was available for lunch."

"Elliot, I'm pretty sure I am the only person you know named Anastasia. But lunch sounds fine."

"How about I meet you in the lobby in an hour?"

"That works, see you then."

"Laters, Ana." She giggles at my farewell.

"Laters, Elliot."

Part one of the plan is hatched. Now to get part two done. This will be the most difficult since not only is my baby brother stubborn he can also be quite a jackass.

"Grey Enterprises Holdings, Christian Grey's office, Andrea speaking."

"Andrea! How's it going working for the biggest douche ever?" I hear her stifle a giggle.

"Hi, Elliot. Do you want to speak with Mr. Grey."

"Nah. I already spoke with my father today. Anyway, is my brother going to be in his office this afternoon?"

"Yes. He doesn't have any meetings scheduled so I don't see why he wouldn't be here. Would you like me to set something up?"

"No thanks. I'd like to surprise him. It really pisses him off. Thanks, Andrea. Laters."

"Bye, Elliot. See you later."

* * *

I meet Ana at a cafe down the block from where she works. "Hi, Elliot."

"Hey, Ana. Order what you want, lunch is on me."

"Thanks, what's the occasion?" She eyes me suspiciously. She's not as gullible as I hoped. I'm going to have to be up front with her.

"I wanted to talk to you about Christian."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I know sometimes he can act like a complete jackass but he really is a good guy. And, I've never seen him act like this around any other girls. He's not good at expressing feelings but it's obvious he likes you."

"Elliot, why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know you two like each other and I don't want his idiocy to ruin it. I'm his big brother and I just want to see him happy."

Ana looks at me and smiles. "Thank you, Elliot. I better run and get back to work."

"But Ana you didn't even eat anything!"

"It's OK. I'm not hungry but thank you for the offer."

Satisfied in my belief I got through to Ana, I decide to head over to Grey House. Christian may be a bit harder to talk to because he can be an irritable ass. I should know, I lived with him.

* * *

I make my way to Grey House not calling ahead so I can surprise Christian. His staff all know me so I go right up to the twentieth floor. As I walk out the elevator I greet Andrea and keep walking into Christian's office.

He looks up at me nonplussed, "Don't you ever call ahead?"

I sit down on the chair in front of his desk and put my feet up on his obnoxiously expensive coffee table just to annoy him. "Nah, I like keeping you on your toes."

"Well Elliot, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

I smirk at him. "I can't stop and see you?"

He narrows his eyes at me, "No, Elliot. Just get on with it."

"Guess who I had lunch with?"

"I don't know. Who?" I love messing with him and giving him a hard time. It's so fun.

"I said, guess." He sighs and rolls his eyes at me.

"Mom."

"No, not mom. Alright, I'll tell you. I had lunch with Ana."

His eyes quickly dart up to me. "Why did you have lunch with Ana?"

"Eh, you know. I just wanted to catch up and see how she is."

"Really" he replies sarcastically.

"Yeah, we got to talking about her love life and I think she really likes you." I can tell I got his attention but he doesn't want to show it.

"Elliot, my love life is none of your concern."

"Look, Christian. You're my brother and I want to see you happy. You haven't been happy for a long time. And I know the two of you like each other but for some reason you won't admit it to each other. You are a completely different person around Ana. You actually laugh and smile and seem relaxed. I know it's because of her."

"Elliot, the problem is…"

"No Christian. If you want to be with her fight for her. Let her know how you feel. Reassure her. I don't know what happened between the two of you to cause this little split but you need to get over it."

"Elliot, even if that's what I want to do, Ana is in a relationship with José."

"Come on, Christian. Do you believe she likes him over you? She's a totally different person around you. I don't think she has those feelings towards José; I think she just feels guilty for some reason. You need to take a risk. What do you have to lose?"

Christian looks up at me. "Thanks, Lelliot."

I smile at him and walk out of his office. I think my job here is done.


	14. Chapter 14

_I wanted to thank everyone for your reviews. I appreciate them - even if you tell me you don't like the direction of a story or character. I've been writing ahead so I already have the story finished by the time I post it. It helps me to go back and read what everyone liked and didn't like. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 14

 **APOV**

The talk with Elliot made me think about things. I can't let this go any longer. Even if I don't want to be with Christian, I need to be honest with José and tell him I don't feel for him the way he feels for me. I don't want to lose him as a friend but it's not right for me to lead him on.

Tonight after work I need to tell José. Then I just need to think about this thing with Christian. I do have feelings for him but I don't know if I can be what he likes. I know he said he wants to be with me but what if it's because I'm the only woman who told him no? I'm a novelty but when that wears off, where will it leave me? That's my underlying issue with this. I don't want to get hurt and with Christian I can get really, really hurt.

I make it through the rest of the day at work and am resolved to go right to José's and tell him. On the way to his house, I give him a call.

"Hey, Ana."

"Hi, José. Is it OK for me to stop by?"

"Absolutely, I'll be here."

"OK, see you in a few."

I get to José's and he opens the door for me. "Hey, mija. Have a seat."

"Thanks, José." I sit down on the sofa.

"Do you want something to drink, Ana?"

I shake my head, "no, thanks."

He sits down next to me. "Ana, what's on your mind? I can tell something is bothering you."

I look at him and tears pool in my eyes. I wish I felt the same way towards José as he does to me. But I don't. I've tried and it's just not there. The words tumble out of my mouth quickly. "José, I can't do this - us. I'm only hurting you and I don't want to do that. I care about you but not the same way you feel about me. And, I'm afraid I'm going to lose you as a friend and I don't want that."

"Ana, are you leaving me for him?" The way he said ' _him'_ drips with contempt.

"No, I'm not. I don't know whether I want to be with anyone right now. I just don't want to hurt you any longer."

"Ana, just give it time. We know we get along well, everything else will fall into place."

"José, that's not fair to you. I don't know if those feelings will ever develop."

His face twists letting me know he's barely holding himself together. He goes to stand so I stand as well. "Ana, I won't give up on you."

The tears flow now. "José, I'm sorry."

He just nods his head and opens the door for me. "Good night, Ana."

"Bye, José."

* * *

I get home and Kate and Elliot are sitting at the dining room table. Kate turns to me and when she sees me she rushes over. "Ana, what happened? Are you OK?" She ushers me to sit down and gets me a glass of water.

"I broke it off with José and I feel like such a jerk." I start to cry again. I never knew it would be this hard.

Kate looks at me and frowns. She gently rubs my back. "Ana, I'm sorry. But you did the right thing."

I nod. "I just wish I knew what I wanted. I wish I was more self-assured. I don't want to get hurt but I don't like doing the hurting either and now I'm afraid I lost a good friend. I am such an idiot." I lay my head down on my arms.

"Ana, why don't you change into some comfortable clothes and I'll order us a pizza."

"No, I can't. I don't want to ruin your night. I'll be OK."

Elliot comes up to me and places his hand on my shoulder. "Ana, it's OK. I have to go anyway." I look at him trying to see if he is telling the truth. Suddenly he's pulling me into a big bear hug. "Cheer up, Buttercup. OK?"

I smile at him and thank him. I go into my room to get changed, brush out my hair, and wash my face. By the time I come out of my room he's gone and it's just Kate.

"OK, Ana. Get comfortable. Pizza is ordered, wine is here and we have Legally Blonde and Bridget Jones' Diary ready for watching." I sit down on the sofa and she sits next to me. "You know Ana, usually this is the other way round!" We both laugh at her observation.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I've just finished a run when I see I have a text. It's from my pain-in-the-ass brother.

 ***Thought you should know Ana broke it off with José today. Don't fuck this up.***

I look at his text and smile. This was half the battle. I don't know a lot about women but I know I can't come on too strong. I just have to be there for her. I want to make her laugh and feel happy. Tomorrow is Friday so since she is no longer dating José it's possible she will be at home.

First I need to make sure she'll be alone. I need to text Elliot.

 ***Are you taking Kate out tomorrow?***

 ***Not sure, why?***

 ***I have an idea for Ana so I wanted to know if Kate is going to be around.***

 ***She doesn't have to be. I can take her out and we can stay at my place.***

 ***Thanks.***

 ***Don't forget to wear protection!***

 ***Fuck you***

OK, so the first step is done. Now I need to come up with a plan for us. This is the hardest part. I've never had to plan dates before Anastasia. What is this girl doing to me? I shake my head at the thought and then smile at the memory of Ana dancing around my kitchen while making pancakes the morning after she lost her virginity. She is so unexpected but for some reason I like it.

I have my plan made so I start pulling together the arrangements.


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry for any typos in this chapter. I'm feeling under the weather so I didn't proof this like I normally do. I wanted to get you an update though. :-)_

* * *

Chapter 15

 **APOV**

Today work dragged. I felt horrible with a headache all day and Jack was in a terrible mood. Finally, at 5 Jack comes to me, "Ana, you should go home and start your weekend. There's nothing more to do for the week."

"Oh, thank you, Jack." I get up and start to clean up my desk and gather my things. I take my time getting home since Kate will be out with Elliot and I will be alone.

I get home and go change into yoga pants and a t-shirt and put my hair up in a messy bun. I sit down and start flipping through the channels on TV. The doorbell rings and I answer it confused as to who it could be. I open the door and there stands Christian wearing jeans and a t-shirt and looking sexy as hell.

He smiles at me and holds up a small bag. "Good evening, Anastasia. I was lonely tonight and wondered if you have plans. I hope I'm not intruding."

"Oh, you're not intruding. Come in." I hold the door open and he walks in and now I realize he's holding a scrabble game too. "Can I get you something to drink?"

He sits down at the dining table and starts setting up the scrabble board. "I'll have whatever you're having." I get out the bottle of wine from the fridge and two glasses.

I walk up to him, "I hope this wine is OK. It's not very fancy."

He looks up at me and smiles. "As long as it goes with cupcakes we're golden." He takes a box out of the paper bag opening it to reveal a half dozen cupcakes.

I smile. I think that is the sweetest thing anyone has done. "You brought cupcakes?"

"You don't like cupcakes?"

I sit down at the table across from him. "I love cupcakes. So, you want to play scrabble?"

"Are you scared, Miss Steele?" He smirks at me and raises his eyebrow.

"Oh, not at all, Mr. Grey. I feel bad that you're going to lose scrabble to an English major."

"Then let's play."

Christian and I are laughing and having the best time. We're playing best out of three and we're tied. We ate all the cupcakes and drank two bottles of wine. It's been a long time since I laughed this much. I win the third game with the word 'gherkin'.

"What?! Gherkin? You can't win with that! I demand a rematch!" He can't fool me, he's laughing with me.

"I won fair and square. Don't be a sore loser!" I look up at the clock. It's 1 am. How did it get so late already? "Oh my god, it's already 1. How did that happen?"

"Time flies when you're cheating at scrabble." He looks at me giving me the silliest pout I have ever seen. "But, I'll leave you so you can get some sleep." He looks at me deep in my eyes, his voice is husky and low. "I wouldn't want to make you tired." I get the feeling that he meant something entirely different.

He makes me forget my train of thought so all I can reply is, "OK." He cleans up the board and stands to leave.

He gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for a wonderful evening, Anastasia. I haven't had that much fun...ever. Good night, Ana."

He's already leaving me breathless. "Thank you for coming over, Christian. Have a good night. Be safe going home."

He winks at me. "Always, Anastasia." He turns on his heel and walks to his car without looking back. I watch him until he gets in his car and then I shut the door. I feel like I need a cold shower after that. I still don't know how he does it.

I go to sleep with a smile on my face and dream about letter tiles and cupcakes.

Saturday morning I wake up to an early morning text from Christian.

 ***Thank you again for an entertaining evening, Miss Steele. I do demand a rematch. You cannot win on the word gherkin.***

I smile at his text.

 ***I won fair and square. Quit your crying. And thank you for coming over with the game and the cupcakes. I hope you have a good day.***

 ***I have a family dinner at my parents' so 'good' will be on a sliding scale. I would much prefer spending the time honing my vocabulary.***

 *** :-P ***

 ***Did you just stick your tongue out at me, Anastasia? How rude! I hope you have a nice day as well. Laters. ***

 ***Laters :-) ***

I spend the morning cleaning which is cathartic for me. Then I shower and change, heading to the market for groceries. Since Elliot and Christian have a family dinner tonight I think I'll make something just for Kate and I, maybe Asian lettuce cups with sauteed vegetables. I will also make strawberry shortcake for dessert too. I'm in the mood to cook and bake.

I'm at a produce stand checking out the lettuce and I hear someone call my name. I turn around to see Jack Hyde. "Oh, Jack. Hi."

"You look nice and relaxed today, Ana. Any fun plans for the weekend?"

"Oh, um. Nothing major. My roommate and I are hanging out and cooking dinner."

"What? A gorgeous woman like you doesn't have a date?" Did he just ask that? Feeling uncomfortable I feel myself blush and I just look down at the ground. I'm not even sure how to answer that.

I look at him and plaster a fake smile on my face. "Not tonight. Well, my roommate will wonder what happened to me. I better get back. Bye, Jack. See you on Monday."

"Bye, Anastasia. Have a good weekend." As soon as I pay for my produce I head home, thankful I have all the items I need. I am pretty creeped out by what Jack said. This is one time where I was I had a very big and scary boyfriend so Jack would leave me alone.

Kate comes home a little bit later. "Hey, Ana!"

"Hey, Kate." Kate looks at me studying my face furrowing her brow.

"Ana, what's wrong?"

"I was at the market and my boss kind of hit on me."

"That's so gross. What did you do?"

"I got out of there as quickly as I could. I didn't know what else to do."

"You don't have good luck with men lately," Kate observes seriously until I start to laugh and she cracks up as well. "Seriously, should we have Elliot go to your office and pretend to be a boyfriend?"

"I don't know if I need that just yet but maybe I should keep that idea on the back burner. I wish I knew a guy who is big and scary."

"Me too, Steele. That has me worried."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Kate. I'm probably being over sensitive." But even as I say the words I can't even convince myself. Something feels wrong here.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **APOV**

Kate and I had a lot of fun last night. We had the lettuce cups and wine and then had an at-home spa night. We're hanging over at Elliot's today for a cookout. It is a perfect day for it and that is the one thing we can't do living in an apartment.

Kate and I pull up - with another strawberry shortcake that Elliot begged me to bring - and I see Christian's R8. I should have expected that. Elliot has been trying to get us together. I can't fault him for trying but the person holding things up is me. I still don't know if I want to take the risk with Christian but in the same sense, I can't deny the feelings I have for him.

We're sitting outside enjoying dessert when I get a call from a phone number I don't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Is this Anastasia Steele?"

"Yes? Who's this?" I get up from the table to get out of earshot.

"This is Chief Vance from the Montesano Police Department. Ray Steele was involved in a car accident and you are listed as his next of kin."

Immediately I gasp fearing the worst. "Oh my god, Ray. Is he OK?" My voice cracks at the end. My strength faltering. I can't lose my dad. He's my rock.

"He's in critical condition and has been airlifted to Providence St. Peter's Hospital in Olympia."

"I'm on my way. I'll get there as soon as I can. Thank you for calling Chief."

"I'm sorry to deliver the bad news, Miss Steele. Ray is a good man."

I look at Kate and I start to break down. "Ana, what happened?" Kate is now hugging me hard trying to figure out what's wrong.

"It's Ray. He's been in an accident. He's in the ICU at Providence St. Peter's in Olympia. I need to go now."

"Ana, take my car. Wanda won't make it there fast enough if she makes it at all." Kate goes to grab her keys from her bag."

Christian comes up to me. "Ana, I can fly you in Charlie Tango. They can have her ready at Boeing Field by the time we get there. Then I can fly you back home."

"Christian, thank you, but I can't. I don't know how long I'll need to be there and I don't want to mess up any of your plans."

"Ana, please let me help you. I wouldn't offer if I didn't want to." I nod. I really do want to get to Ray as soon as possible.

"OK. Thank you Christian." Christian makes a call on his Blackberry to, I assume, Taylor.

Kate puts her hands on my shoulders. "Ana, Ray will be OK. He's in good hands. Let me know how everything is when you get there. Be safe, OK?"

Now I am sobbing. I nod and she takes me into a big hug. "It'll be OK."

Christian walks up to me. "Ana, they'll have Charlie Tango ready for us when we get there. We should get going."

Christian and I leave in his R8 headed to Boeing Field where he normally keeps Charlie Tango. Once we've been driving for a few minutes and I've calmed down a little, I look over at Christian. "Thank you for doing this. I know you didn't have to."

"Of course I did, Ana. I care about you and you care about Ray. I would do anything I could to try and make you happy." Under any other circumstances, I think what he just said would have me swooning. But right now I am without any other feeling than fear.

We get to the airfield rather quickly and pull practically right up to the helicopter. Taylor is there waiting for us. "It's ready for you, Sir. Stephan did all the pre-checks, everything is good."

He is walking over to Charlie Tango and opens the door for me to get in. "Thank you, Taylor. I'll let you know if anything else is needed."

* * *

 **CPOV**

I buckle Ana into the seat and hand her the cans. I look at her and give her a kiss on the cheek. "Ana, I do have to say I wished the next time I had you in here was under happier circumstances."

She smiles at me and she looks absolutely radiant. I wish I knew what she is thinking. Once everything is given the go-ahead we are off towards Olympia and arrive there in under an hour. We land and there is a pilot waiting to take care of Charlie Tango. And, there's a car with a driver waiting to take us to the hospital. Once at the hospital, Ana is rushed to the ICU waiting room. A doctor comes out to speak with her.

"Miss Steele?"

"Yes, my father, is he OK?"

"He's in critical condition and currently unconscious but as far as we can tell there has been no brain damage. He was pinned in the car and lost a lot of blood but he should come out of it. We just need to watch these next 48 hours to make sure he's in the clear."

I'm not sure if what the doctor told her is a relief or makes her more anxious. "Can I go see him?"

"Absolutely. Follow me." I stand here to stay in the waiting room but Ana grabs a hold of my hand pulling me to go with her. I don't hesitate and I walk with her. She's so vulnerable at the moment that I don't think she can take much more.

We get to Ray's room and she instantly starts to cry. Ray is there, unconscious. And even though I only met him that one time at Ana's graduation I can tell he looks only like a shell of himself. He's hooked up to different machines and there are hoses helping him to breathe. Ana's legs go weak and I hold her up so she doesn't fall and give her a hug. In the back of my mind, I realize she is touching me and it's OK. I try not to focus on that and instead give all my attention to Ana.

The nurse comes in to take Ray down for another MRI so we head to the waiting room. Ana is pacing back and forth. It's late - we've been here for a few hours already and I can tell she's exhausted. "Ana, you need to rest. We need you to be strong for Ray when he wakes up."

Ana looks up at me, her blue eyes wide in alarm. "Christian, I can't go back to Seattle. I can't leave Ray."

"Ana, Taylor got us a room at a nearby hotel. It's already late. Why don't we go back to the room for the night so you can rest and we'll come back in the morning."

"But, don't you have to be at work tomorrow? It's Monday. Shit! I have to call Jack and tell him I won't be in."

"Ana, I already called Roach and let him know. Don't worry. And I'm not leaving your side." The ride from the hospital is only a few minutes but Ana fell asleep almost right away with her head resting on my shoulder. The driver pulls up to the front of the hotel. I carefully get out of the car and pick a beautiful, sleeping Ana up in my arms. She must be exhausted because she doesn't even stir as we make our way to the suite. I carefully hold Ana while I unlock the door with the key card. I carry Ana to the bedroom where Taylor put some of her bags he collected before coming to the hotel. I lay her down on the bed and take her shoes off. I smile as I recall the first time I did this for her. Thankfully there is no vomit involved this time.

And wakes up and gives me a sleepy smile. "Thank you, Christian. For everything." I lean down and give her a kiss on her forehead.

"Of course, Ana. Sleep well." I turn around to walk out of the room and I hear her call to me.

"Christian?"

"What's the matter?"

"Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone even if you are next door." I give her a smile, turn around, and walk over to the empty side of her bed. I take my clothes off so I am just in my boxers and climb in under the covers. I reach over to the bedside table and turn off the light. Then I do what I've wanted to do for weeks and I pull her close to me so we're spooning and I hold her tight. She thinks I'm comforting her but it's just the opposite. She's my angel and my lucky charm. I fall asleep holding her to me thinking about how I would be happy to do this nightly for the rest of my life.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **APOV**

I wake up from a restful sleep. I don't think I've had a good night's sleep in a long time. At first I don't remember why I'm here. Daddy!

I quick get up and go out into the living area in a rush. "Oh my god. Christian, what time is it? I need to get over to Ray."

"Ana, relax. It's only 8 am. Visiting hours don't even start until 9. I've ordered you breakfast and some tea. Please sit down and eat." I look at him, right now he is so strong for me. He's protecting me and supporting me. Though I know inside this beautiful, confident man is a broken man who just wants unconditional love.

"Thank you, Christian. You didn't have to do any of this and I appreciate it." He looks up at me with sparkling eyes and gives me a youthful smile.

"Come on. Eat up so you can get ready and we can head over to the hospital." Bossy Fifty is never far away.

I give him a salute. "Yes, Sir." Before he has a chance to respond I turn around and walk quickly back to the bedroom. I'm pleasantly surprised he had some of my things brought up here. I assume Taylor did it last night while we were at the hospital. The shower is hot and relaxing. I leave the en suite bathroom wearing a big fluffy robe and my hair up in a towel. I open up my bag and now I know Kate packed it. She packed sexy panties and bras and silk and lace nighties. I have to dig until I finally find a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I walk out of the bedroom feeling much, much better than last night. Christian gives me a big grin when he looks up at me.

"Ready to go?"

I smile back at him. "Yes. And thank you for having some of my things here for me."

"I had Taylor bring them last night. But if there's anything you are missing let me know and we can go get it."

"Oh, I think I'm fine." I look up at him and give him a small smile. We get out to the portico and Taylor has the Audi SUV ready to go.

He smiles at me, "Good morning, Miss Steele. I'm sorry to hear about your father."

"Hi Taylor. Thank you. And thank you for bringing up some of my things."

"It was my pleasure, Miss Steele."

The drive to the hospital is short. Taylor drops Christian and I at the front entrance while he parks the car.

As we're walking in, I grab his hand to hold it. I need his support and quite frankly, holding his hand just feels right. He squeezes my hand in return. We get up to the ICU and head to Ray's room. When I peek in, I see he's awake.

"Daddy!" I run over to his bed with tears in my eyes.

"Hey Annie. I'm OK. No need to worry." That is so Raymond Steele. He will make anything seem unimportant just to make me feel better.

Christian looks over to me. "Ana, I'll be over in the waiting room. I need to make a call for work. Mr. Steele, I'm glad you are awake and seem better. Ana was worried."

Ray smiles at Christian. "Thank you for bringing her here safely, Mr Grey. The thought of her having to drive that car around makes me nervous."

Ray smiles at Christian as if they are sharing some kind of secret. Christian heads out of the room.

I sit at the edge of his bed. "Dad, what happened?"

"I was driving back from the diner and a truck driver fell asleep at the wheel and ran right into me. I was pinned in the car for a while but it looked a lot worse than it is."

"I'm glad you're OK. I guess it could have been a lot worse."

"So, Annie. Are you and Christian a thing?"

I start to blush. Even though my mom wasn't around all that much when I was a teenager, Ray and I never had _the_ talk. "A thing? I don't know. It's complicated. I'm not sure I'm the right person for him."

"Anastasia, it's obvious he's head over heels for you. No man would bring you up here if he didn't have strong feelings for you. Stop over thinking things so much. Your mother is the same way." I smile at him and clasp his hand in mine.

"OK, Daddy. When will you get out of here?"

"The doctor this morning said they want to keep me in here for a couple of more days to make sure there isn't any damage to my spinal cord." As if on cue, the nurse comes into the room.

"Mr. Steele, I'm sorry to interrupt but the doctor wants you to come with me so he can run some tests and then see the physical therapist to assess if there is any damage."

I look at the nurse. "How long will all this take?"

She looks at me and gives me a sweet and sympathetic smile. "It will probably be a few hours and then he'll get his pain meds and most likely sleep. Why don't you call around 3 this afternoon and see if he's awake?"

"That sounds good." I get up and give Ray a kiss on his forehead. "I'll see you in a little while, Daddy. Behave yourself for your nurses here. Don't give them a hard time."

"Bye Annie, be careful."

I leave Ray in the nurse's capable hands and go to find Christian. When I enter the waiting room he's reading his blackberry and he looks breathtaking. How can he look so good doing something so mundane?

As I approach him, he looks up at me with a hint of a smile. "Everything OK?"

"Yes. They are taking him for a bunch of testing so he probably won't be ready for visitors at least until 3."

"What would you like to do until then? Seattle is about an hour and a half drive, or there is a nice park with some great walking trails we can check out. The fresh air may help relax you."

"I really should work." I feel guilty that I'm not there. I don't want anyone to think I am taking advantage of the situation.

"How about a compromise? We can go for a walk now and head back to the hotel around lunch to do some work."

"That's an excellent idea." Christian takes my hand in his and we make our way out of the hospital. The park is absolutely gorgeous. There are so many shades of vibrant green and the trees are filled with green leaves and wildlife. We walk for a while just holding hands completely quiet.

On the side of the path I see a long blade of grass. I pluck it, holding it in my thumbs up to my lips and make it whistle. Christian starts to laugh hysterically. "Where did you learn that?"

"Ray taught me when I was little. You never did stuff like that?"

He shakes his head smiling huge. "Nope. Definitely not."

"Really? We would go for walks and make grass whistle and tell riddles."

"Riddles? What kind?"

I pause to try and remember some of our favorite riddles. "OK, here's one. You will always find me in the past. I can be created in the present, But the future can never taint me. What am I?"

"Hmmm…" I can tell he's thinking hard. "Can be found in the past, created in the present but not tainted by the future?... I don't know. I give up."

I smile at him feeling victorious. It's one thing I know that Christian doesn't. "History."

He smiles back at me. "That's a good one. My turn." He's quietly thinking of one. "I got it. "What is harder to catch the faster you run?"

"Umm… your breath?"

He looks at me shocked. "Yeah! How'd you know?"

I shrug at him. "I don't know. I guess years of practice? I just took a guess. Do you want another one?"

"Shoot."

"I don't have eyes, but once I did see. Once I had thoughts, but now I'm white and empty."

He taps his index finger at his lips in thought. "A potato?"

"No, but that's a good guess. Take another one."

He repeats the riddle to himself a couple of times. "A-ha! A skull."

I laugh at his excitement. "You got it." We're laughing and he puts his arm around my shoulders pulling me into him and kisses my head.

He freezes. "Ana, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's OK, Christian." I look up at him as I say it.

He turns so he's facing me. "Ana, you're so beautiful when you laugh. Do you know that?"

He has me absolutely breathless. "Christian…" He leans down and places a sweet and affectionate kiss on my lips.

I lean in and return the kiss with a little more passion. I don't know for how long we kiss but once we come up for air he presses his forehead against mine. "I've missed that."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **CPOV**

Being here with Ana and doing something so normal makes me realize how much I do have feelings for her. I just don't know how long I've felt this way. I think I've been caught in her spell since the day she fell into my office. It seems like ages ago it happened but in reality, it's just been weeks.

The kiss we just shared felt like so much more than physical attraction. I remember that morning in the elevator when the kiss was filled with passion. This time it felt different like I'm different. I really want to take her back to the hotel and have her. But that's not what she needs right now. She needs someone to be there for her.

She looks up at me and gives me a sweet smile. "That was nice."

I start to laugh, "Nice, huh? Yeah, it was. Come, let's get back to the hotel. We can have lunch and get some work done before we check up on your father."

We get back to the hotel and order some room service and a bottle of wine. With Taylor here, we don't have to worry about driving and I'm sure Ana could use a drink after all this.

"I'm sorry, Ana. I have to do some work." I would love to spend the whole day with her but since this wasn't planned there's a lot I need to do.

"That's OK. I have a new manuscript I need to read." We both work for a couple of hours. Around 3 pm Ana knocks on the door to the room where I have my makeshift office. "Christian, Ray is back and is awake. I'm going to the hospital to see him. You can stay here if you want and I will have Taylor drop me off."

"Anastasia, I'm coming with you. I want to be here for you and whatever I can do from here I can do from the hospital." She smiles at me and although she doesn't say it I can tell I just made her happy.

* * *

 **APOV**

They've moved Ray to a regular room and are keeping him for another day or so under observation. Then, the doctor said, he can go home with visits from a mobile physical therapist. I'm so relieved he isn't as badly hurt as he could have been. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him.

I spend the next few hours visiting Ray in his room while he has a soccer game on TV. Christian has been patiently holed up in the waiting room the entire time.

I send Kate a quick text to let her know the good news.

 ***Ray is doing OK. He should be released to go home in the next couple of days. I'm going to stay here until then.***

 ***Glad to hear it. How's Christian? }:-) ***

 ***He's fine. He's been here with me at the hospital.***

 ***uh huh. Elliot says "hi".***

 ***Tell Elliot I said hi back. Gotta run. TTYL***

 ***Laters!***

Ray looks at me. "Hey, Annie. I'm starting to get tired. How about you go and let that man spoil you and I can see you tomorrow."

"Dad, are you kicking me out?" I tease him only half joking.

"Yes. Now go enjoy your evening. I'll see you tomorrow." He waves his hand at me like he's shooing me away.

"OK, Daddy. Good night. I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl."

I walk out to the waiting room to Christian. He looks up at me and smiles. "All good?"

"Yeah, he's tired so he kicked me out. I guess you're not the only bossy one around here." Christian chuckles at my little jab.

"Are you hungry?" Christian asks as we make our way out of the hospital and into the waiting Audi. The whole time Christian has his hand on my lower back and doesn't take it away until we get into the car.

"I am but I'd like to go back to the hotel and change first if that's OK."

"Whatever you want, Miss Steele. Taylor, please take us back to the hotel."

"Yes, Sir," Taylor replies as if Christian is his Sergeant and he pulls out into the traffic driving us back to the hotel.

I freshen up with a quick shower and look to see if Kate packed me anything fancier than jeans. Of course she did. She packed me her black Milly Eva cap-sleeve stretch Cady dress. Thank goodness for Kate's closet or else I'd be up a creek. I also find her black Stuart Weitzman Nudistsong ankle strap sandals. I'll have to thank her when I get back home. I look decent for throwing myself together.

I come out of the bedroom and am greeted by a handsome Christian wearing his signature black jeans and white shirt. "Ana, you look wonderful." He walks over to me and kisses me on the cheek.

I give him a secret smile. "Thank you. You look wonderful too."

He returns my compliment with a smile. "Ready to go?"

"Let's go."

Taylor drops us off at a restaurant called the Dockside Bistro. We get in the front door and all Christian has to do is give his name and we are whisked off to a private dining room. We sit down at the sole table in the room. "Very good for such short notice."

"Well, Anastasia. I am a man of many means." He raises an eyebrow at me and I get the feeling he isn't talking about dinner reservations. My libido is awake now and ready for some fun. I feel my cheeks blush and look down at the menu to try and distract myself.

The waiter comes up to the table. "Good evening. I'm Robert and I'll be taking care of you tonight. May I get you a drink?"

Christian looks at me silently asking what I would like. "You can order the wine, Christian. I know you have good taste."

"We'll have a bottle of the Henri Bourgeois 2011 Sancerre." Christian is so authoritative even while ordering drinks. The waiter goes to retrieve the wine. When he's out of the room, Christian asks "Do you know what you'd like to order?"

"The seared salmon with forbidden rice, roasted red Pepper coulis, and a mushroom vinaigrette sounds good."

"That does sound good. You know this restaurant is known for using food locally sourced."

"Really? That's cool. Now I know why you picked this restaurant."

He gives me his boyish smile, but before he can respond the waiter is at the table for our order. "Ladies first, Anastasia."

"I'll have the seared salmon with the forbidden rice, roasted red pepper coulis, and a mushroom vinaigrette."

The waiter looks at me, "Excellent choice, ma'am. And Sir?"

"I'll have the filet mignon cooked medium with potato cake, haricot verts, and black truffle cognac bordelaise sauce."

"Very good, Sir. May I get you anything else?"

Christian looks at the waiter. "No thank you."

* * *

 **CPOV**

Anastasia looks beautiful tonight. I can't stop thinking about our kiss earlier today. I hope it wasn't a one-time thing. "Ana, we need to talk about… us."

Her eyes dart up to mine. I know she was trying to avoid the topic, but we can't anymore. I have to know, it's eating me up inside. Her voice is barely a whisper and hesitantly she asks, "What about us?"

"Anastasia. I want you to be with me. I want you to be my girlfriend."

"But what about the contract and being your submissive?"

"No contract. I want you just as you are. I want to make you happy."

I think she's in shock. "Christian, I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll be my girlfriend."

"OK."

"OK?"

"I'll be your girlfriend." We sit there for a few seconds just staring at each other like a couple of idiots. We finish our dinner and the waiter removes the plates from the table.

"Would you like some dessert or coffee?"

She just shakes her head no. I hand my card to the waiter. "What would you like to do, Ana?"

Breathlessly she says, "I'd like to go back to the room with you."

"And what will we do there?"

"You know…"

"Tell me."

She lowers her voice even more so it's just a whisper. "I want you to fuck me."

I am instantly hard. I get my card from the waiter and quickly get up. Taking Anastasia's hand we head out to the car as quickly as we can. Taylor drops us off at the front entrance of the hotel and we practically run to the elevators. We get to the room and I pick her up suddenly, causing Ana to yelp in surprise. I carry her to the bedroom, toss her gently on the bed, and shut the door to the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **APOV**

I wake up in Christian's arms. He is practically wrapped around me. This feels right. I try to turn so I don't disturb him. God, he is so alluring. He wakes up and his sleepy eyes slowly look up to mine. He gives me a lazy smile. "Good morning, beautiful."

How does he do that to me? One smile and I melt. "Ditto." I smile back at him.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did. You?"

"Yes, but waking up is even better." I feel his erection and he wiggles his eyebrows at me. I return his libidinous smile. Before I know it, he's on top of me kissing me with every ounce of ardor he has.

A little while later Christian is resting his head on my chest as we both try to catch our breath. With his one hand fondling my other breast, he says, "I've missed this too."

I smile. "Perv"

He turns his head to look at me. "Only for you. Come on. Let's have some breakfast so we can check on your dad."

* * *

When we get to Ray's room, we find him sitting up in the chair next to the bed. As soon as we get to the door, he has a giant smile on his face. "Hey, Annie. They said I can go home today."

"Dad, that's great news! Do you know when?"

"The nurse said probably after lunch."

"OK." I pause for a moment. I don't want to assume Christian can take Ray home.

"Mr. Steele, I have a car and my helicopter ready for when you need it."

"Thank you, Christian. Please call me Ray. And, did I hear you have a helicopter?"

"Yes, Sir. She's an EC135 Eurocopter."

"Very nice. I flew helicopters and was a helicopter mechanic in the army. I flew Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawks and Boeing AH-64 Apaches."

"Those are incredible machines, Ray."

Ray laughs. Another thing they have in common. So strange. "I bet your Eurocopter is a joy to fly."

"When you are recovered you'll have to fly her and find out for yourself." I look at Christian in shock. He's offering to let someone else fly Charlie Tango?

"I'll hold you to that, son. But since it's a relatively short drive, I'm fine going by car.

A little while later I'm wheeling my dad out to the waiting SUV. He tried to argue he didn't need to be wheeled out and he would be fine with the crutches but they told him it was policy. Christian and Taylor help my dad into the passenger seat. When Christian is sure everything is OK, he joins me in the back. "Don't we have to stop back at the hotel for our things?"

He smiles back at me. "Taylor already got everything from the hotel and it's in the back."

We arrive at Ray's home in less than an hour. This house brings back so many memories for me. It was really the only home I ever had.

"Would you kids like to stay for dinner?"

"Daddy, I would love to but we have to get on the road. I have to go to work tomorrow."

"OK, Annie. Thank you for everything. I love you, kiddo."

"Love you too, Dad. I'll come and visit you soon." I give Ray a hug. I step back and Ray puts his hand out to Christian.

"Thank you, Christian. We should go fishing sometime."

Christian smiles at my dad's apparent approval. "Yes, we should."

"Take care of my baby girl." Christian looks down at me and I can't place the emotions in his eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." We get back into the SUV to head home.

As we get to Seattle Christian looks at me, "Stay with me tonight, Ana?"

"I don't have anything at your place for work tomorrow."

"Then can I stay with you?" Suddenly I feel shy.

I nod and look down. Christian moves my chin so I look up at him. He leans in and gives me a sweet kiss on my lips. "Christian, yes." He gets out of the car and comes around to open the door. He speaks quietly to Taylor for a moment. When he's done he grabs our bags from the back and Taylor drives off.

I search my bag for my keys, unlock the door, and we head up to the apartment. I haven't lived here for long so it still feels strange to me. The apartment is dark - Kate must be at Elliot's.

Christian is looking around the apartment, checking things out. "Christian, are you hungry?" He looks back at me giving me a salacious grin.

"No, Anastasia. I'm not hungry - for food anyway."

I freeze and just stand still. I feel like a gazelle caught in the gaze of a cheetah. He walks towards me and I am still unable to move. He gently takes my face in his hands and gives me an ardent kiss. While still kissing, I slowly walk backward to my room. When we get to the edge of my bed Christian stops and smiles. Then he slowly and competently takes off my t-shirt. He steps back and takes a second to look at me. "Ana, do you know how beautiful you are?" I bite my lip and shake my head deliberately. "Oh, I think you do." He unhooks my bra so I am standing there topless. Very lightly he kisses me down my throat and to my breasts. I hear him let off a low, guttural growl. At the same time, he's unbuttoning my jeans. He slips his hand into my jeans and panties and strokes me _there_. All I can manage in response is a wanton whimper. "Baby, I think you want me." He's still stroking me. "Do you want me inside of you?" As he asks me that he slips a finger in me and I cry out again unsure if it's from pleasure or need.

He quickly sits me down on the bed and takes off my shoes He stands me up again and peels my jeans and panties off me. I go to take off his shirt but he stops me and shakes his head no. He turns me around so I am facing away from him and bending over the bed. He caresses my backside and I hear him unzip his pants. Next, I hear him open a condom. "Baby, do you know how much I want you right now?" I shake my head no. "No? Let me show you." He slips his fingers inside me again and languidly moves them in and out of me. He removes his fingers and I feel him put the head of his hard dick at my entrance and just rubs it up and down. I groan in frustration. I want him so badly that I ache. Before I have a chance to do anything, he slams into me. I cry out enjoying the immense pleasure of him and the relief of my ache going away. He's quiet but keeps a punishing cadence.

"Christian, oh my God!" I'm panting, feeling every inch of him inside me.

"Anastasia, I want to hear you yell my name." He picks up speed and reaches around to rub my clit.

Right away I start to come. "Christian! Yes!" He doesn't say anything but in response, he grips my hips harder and thrusts into me faster, harder, and deeper until he quietly comes in me. He slowly pulls out of me and takes off the condom. I don't move trying to catch my breath. He turns me over so I am on my back and holds himself over me and kisses me, almost sweetly.

"My God, Anastasia. What you do to me."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **CPOV**

Ana and I lie in her bed, finally, both of us feeling satisfied and exhausted. We're on our sides with nothing on us but the thin sheet. I don't think Anastasia is more beautiful than right after she has an orgasm. Her eyes are larger and the blue sparkling, her cheeks are rosy and flushed, and her lips are full and soft. I take my finger and rub it over her lips, neither of us says anything.

Suddenly we hear someone yell her name. "Ana! What the fuck?" It's Jose. How the fuck did he get in here? I quickly jump out of the bed and put on my boxers. Even quicker, Ana puts a robe on and goes to confront him in the living room. I decide to give her some time with him but listen in just in case she needs me.

"So, you're with him now?" Jose's voice drips with contempt. "I thought you didn't know what you wanted."

"Jose, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about Ray and wanted to make sure you're OK. Obviously, I was mistaken."

"Jose, please…"

"Does he know I was the last one to fuck you? The last one to have my mouth and hands all over you?"

"Jose, don't be crude."

"Crude? I'm being crude? I come in and find you practically fucking someone you barely know. I've known you for four years. We share a past."

"I was drunk when we slept together and you know that. It only happened once."

"Why? Why did you choose him and not me? Tell me, Ana. Tell me the truth!"

I start to get ready to run out there but what she says next stops me in my tracks.

Quietly she tells him, "Because, Jose. I'm in love with him."

"What? You can't be serious. You've known him for what, a couple of months?"

"Jose…"

"Is it his money? Is that it? Because you know, fucking a virgin is going to get old for him and then where will you be?"

I hear her gasp and I make my way out there. I try to reign in my temper and am finding it difficult. "Get out of here and leave Anastasia alone. Now! Before I make you wish you never even uttered her name."

He goes to walk out of the apartment, turns around, and says, "Well, Ana. I guess he can tell his goons where they can find me." With that, he leaves and slams the door.

"How did he get in?"

"He had the spare key in case of emergencies." She starts to cry and I hold her to me. This is the closest I've ever held anyone. And it feels right, it feels like home.

I hold her and try to soothe her and calm her down. "Baby, do you want me to start you a bath?"

"No, I just want you to hold me." I scoop her up and carry her to her bed. I lie down next to her and kiss her forehead. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly to me. I know I should be fuming about that asshole coming in here like that but instead the entire time I think about what I overheard her say to Jose - she loves me?

* * *

 **APOV**

I wake up with the alarm going off. I feel hungover even though I didn't drink anything. That was such a cluster fuck last night.

Christian opens his eyes and gives me a big smile. He looks so young like that. "Good morning, beautiful."

I smile back at him, "Good morning to you, handsome." He hugs me close and smells my hair.

"Ana, are you sure you have to go to work?"

"As much as I'd like to stay in bed with you, I haven't been there for a couple of days."

"If you must. Can I drop you off at work and pick you up? I want to spend time with you. And, don't think I've forgotten about that death trap you drive."

"What? Wanda is a classic. But yes, you can drop me off and pick me up." We shower, get dressed and head out. Christian drops me off at the front doors of SIP and gives me a sweet kiss. "You do know I'm seeing you after work, right?" I tease Christian.

"I know and it's going to be such a long wait." I give him a kiss on the cheek and make my way in.

"Ana, how's your dad?" Claire excitedly asks me.

"He's going to make a full recovery. Thanks for asking! I better get to work after missing the past couple of days."

I get to my desk and before I even have a chance to turn on my computer, Jack is yelling for me. "Ana! I need you to get me a coffee. Now!"

"Yes, Jack." Geez. Who peed in his corn flakes this morning? I go and get his coffee as quickly as I can.

I bring Jack his coffee. He doesn't even look at me. "Get to work. You have a lot to catch up on."

Feeling slightly affronted, I go back to my desk and turn on my computer. I see I have an email from Christian which immediately cheers me up.

* * *

To: asteele

From: cgrey

RE: Time Machine

Dear Anastasia,

I do believe this may be a very long day for me indeed. I wish I had a time machine so I could speed time up. Until then…

Christian Grey

CEO & Lonely Boyfriend, Grey Enterprises Holdings

* * *

Did he just say boyfriend? The very idea of that makes me swoon. I didn't have time to process what we are and what happened over the past couple of days. It's been a whirlwind to say the least. I take a second to think about what to reply.

* * *

To: cgrey

From: asteele

RE: Hurry up!

Dear Christian,

To say the past few days have been a whirlwind would be an understatement. But the outcome has been worth it. Today will be a very long day indeed. Until then, think of me.

Ax

Ana Steele

Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor

Seattle Independent Publishing

* * *

To: asteele

From: cgrey

RE: Don't tempt me

Anastasia,

I'm afraid if I think of you anymore I won't be able to leave the shelter of my desk. Unless, that is, you would like to meet me for lunch at my office.

Christian Grey

CEO & Boyfriend with tight pants, Grey Enterprises

* * *

To: cgrey

From: asteele

RE: Now I need…

Dear Christian,

Now I need to change my panties. I'll anxiously be awaiting the end of the day.

Ax

Ana Steele

Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor

Seattle Independent Publishing

* * *

To: asteele

From: cgrey

RE: WHAT?

Miss Steele,

You just made me spit coffee all over my laptop. You've been very naughty. Until laters...

Christian Grey

CEO who needs a new laptop AND new pants, Grey Enterprises

* * *

This has been the longest day ever and Jack's mood got increasingly worse. I don't know what I got into him. At 5:30 I head out the front doors and feel my mood alleviate. Christian gets out of the Audi and holds the door open for me. As soon as he sees me, he has this huge grin on his face.

"Why, Miss Steele. It's good to see you this evening."

"It's good to see you too, Mr. Grey." He gives me a kiss on the cheek as I get into the SUV.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **CPOV**

It was hard to drop Ana back off at her apartment after dinner last night. I wanted her to come and stay the night with me. But, she said she couldn't because she didn't have her clothes or things at my place. I can fix that issue.

"Andrea, please get Caroline Acton from Neiman Marcus on the line for me." In just a few moments Andrea has her on the phone.

"Ms. Acton, Christian Grey. I need you to procure a full wardrobe for me, including evening and casual wear, shoes, and accessories."

"Yes, Mr. Grey. What is the budget this time? And will you be sending me specifics per usual?"

"No budget and the specifics have just been sent to you. When is the soonest you can get these delivered?"

"I can have these delivered by tomorrow at lunch time, Mr. Grey."

"Sounds good. Put everything on my personal account, Ms. Acton."

Ana is helping Kate tonight with something so we aren't seeing each other. I really miss her even though I just saw her yesterday. I didn't realize it would have this effect on me, but I guess after the past couple of days of seeing her so much it brought me a lot closer to her.

Since I won't be seeing Anastasia tonight, I will just be working late. My cell phone beeps letting me know I received a text.

 ***I know you aren't seeing Ana tonight. Want to grab a beer?***

 ***Sure. Where?***

 ***Westy 6 pm***

 ***See you there.***

 ***Laters***

Elliot and I have a decent time watching the Mariners game at the bar. It helped take my mind off Ana. He didn't say anything but I know he was dying to ask me about her. He, like the rest of my family, assumed I was gay all these years. If they only knew. I had to hold in my laughter when Elliot offered to give me advice with her if I needed it.

* * *

As soon as I get to work the next day, I send Ana an email. Her wardrobe should be arriving today and Mrs. Jones will be putting everything in my closet.

To: asteele

From: cgrey

RE: This evening…

Dear Miss Steele,

I missed you immensely last night. Would you be so inclined as to meet me at my place for dinner tonight? I think we may have some catching up to do. ;-)

Christian Grey

CEO & Desolate Boyfriend, Grey Enterprises Holdings

* * *

To: cgrey

From: asteele

RE: This evening is…

Dear Mr. Grey,

I would love to have dinner with you tonight. And as such, you are leaving the evening filled with anticipation. The paint in Kate's bedroom has nothing on you for excitement.

Ax

Ana Steele

Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor

Seattle Independent Publishing

* * *

To: asteele

From: cgrey

RE: This evening…

Miss Steele,

If it's excitement you want, I can provide it. In many, many, ways.

Christian Grey

CEO & Concupiscent Boyfriend, Grey Enterprises Holdings

* * *

To: cgrey

From: asteele

RE: How do I want thee…

Mr. Grey,

… let me count the ways. Challenge accepted and now I am squirming in my seat.

Anaxxx

Ana Steele

Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor

Seattle Independent Publishing

* * *

 **APOV**

The floor is practically deserted today as there is a seminar on non-fiction and children's publishing. Since Jack works with fiction authors, we didn't have to go. It's strange without the usual busyness.

"Ana! Get in here!" Jack yells for me making me jump. He's been in a terrible mood since I've come back and I don't know why. His attitude towards me has taken a complete 180.

I meekly walk into his office. "Yes, Jack?"

"What are you doing out there? I called for you three times. I don't pay you to send love notes to your boyfriend." I've never heard Jack sound so angry.

"Um, I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't hear you." I answer him feeling completely castigated. Wait a second. How did he know I was emailing Christian? And how did he know I have a boyfriend? I never said anything to him.

"I need you to make ten copies of this manuscript and attached notes, bind them, and send them to the other editors along with Roach. Give one to me, you should keep one, and file the rest.

I take the manuscript from his hand and for a second I don't think he is going to let go. "Yes, Jack, I'll go do that right away." I make my way to the copy room just off the lobby. Claire is out sick today so there is no one at the front desk. I truly think it is just Jack and I in here. The thought gives me chills but I'm not sure why.

I'm standing at the copier with my back to the door. I don't hear Jack come in.

"So, did you start fucking the owner before or after he purchased the company?"

Did I just hear him right? Did he just say that? I turn to face him. "I'm sorry, Jack. I don't believe I heard you correctly."

"No, you heard me correctly. You're really an ambitious little slut. Instead of sucking the dick of your boss you go straight to the owner."

I try to remain strong but the flush creeping up my cheeks betrays me. "Jack, my personal life is none of your concern and I don't appreciate you speaking to me like that."

"It's my concern when you're trying to fuck your way into my job. Well, let me tell you, honey. I don't care how many frat boys you fuck or how much head you give in the conference rooms when no one is looking, I worked hard for my job and I earned this position. I'm not going to let a whore like you ruin this for me. And to think, when I hired you I thought maybe I would gain some satisfaction being your boss. But you have a good act. You act all sweet and innocent but you aren't are you? You're just a dumb slut who thinks because she has a pretty face and nice tits she can get anywhere she wants."

"Get away from her now!" I turn around just as Christian comes through the doorway of the copy room, his eyes are blazing with anger. "Hyde, get away from Miss Steele right now or you will wish you were never born. Do you hear me?" Christian looks at me and makes eye contact. His face softens slightly, "Ana, baby. Are you OK? Did he hurt you?" I think I'm in shock - it takes me a few seconds to formulate words.

"I'm OK. Christian, what are you doing here?" Granted, I'm glad he's here but I didn't expect him.

"I thought I would come to pick you up instead of you driving your death trap around. I heard this fucker yelling at you. I'd hate to think of what he'd do if I didn't walk in here."

Jack smirks at him. "You should hate to think about what I'd do to her if you didn't walk in here. But I guess you like breaking up good times. You know, I was slated to take Roach's spot after he retires until you bought the company."

In a split second, Christian punches Jack and he is laying knocked-out and crumpled on the floor. Christian takes my hand and pulls me to his side.

He touches my face and my sides to make sure I am OK. "Did he touch you, Ana? Are you OK?"

I shake my head. "No, he didn't touch me."

Christian then takes his phone out. "Roach, it's Grey. Hyde is out of here. I just witnessed him sexually harassing another employee. I will not stand for that. He is not to get any severance pay or unemployment or I will press charges against him and you. I don't care if it takes the company down."

Christian hangs up his phone. "Christian, I think he knew we were emailing each other."

"What do you mean?"

"Before he said that he didn't pay me to email my boyfriend all day." I see Christian's face change from one of concern to one of complete hatred.

He picks up his phone again, "Taylor, I need you to do a search of the entire building. Have Welch and Barney look into the system and see if there is anything amiss. I need it rectified now."

Christian takes my hands and leads me out to the SUV as Taylor is making his way into the building. He and Taylor share a nod and keep going. He gets into the driver's seat, "Let's get you home, baby."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **CPOV**

The thought of what that bastard could have done to Ana is revolting. I knew he was an asshole but I honestly didn't know how bad he was. I can't believe I put her in that much danger. Luckily she's asleep right now as I wait to hear back from Taylor about what he found.

"Sir, I have a preliminary report." Taylor appears at the doorway to my office.

"Have a seat Taylor. What did you find?"

For a split second I can see Taylor get uncomfortable and it looks like he may not want to tell me. I give him a look to let him know he better tell me. "Sir, we found hidden cameras around the office."

"Hidden cameras? Where in the office?"

Taylor clears his throat and I know he doesn't want to tell me. "Sir, most of the cameras were fixed upon Miss Steele's desk at various angles."

"And the others?" I try to remain calm but it's not working.

"One was the web cam from her laptop, another was above her, one was in the bathroom closest to Miss Steele's desk. And, the last one… was under her desk, aimed at her… um, private areas, Sir."

Instantly I feel my blood boil. This fucking creep was recording my Anastasia without her knowledge. "Were you able to find any footage?"

"Yes, Sir. Barney and Welch found the feed was sent to Hyde's computer where he recorded them and stored them on an external drive."

"Show me the footage, now."

"Sir, I would recommend you don't…"

"Taylor, so help me God. If you do not show me _everything_ found, all of you will be looking for a new job. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir. Welch has the footage on the computer in the security office." I follow Taylor to the security office where Welch is seated at the computer. Welch looks up at me, his face blanches.

"Mr. Grey. You should probably have a seat." Welch gets up from the chair and motions for me to sit there. I have a seat and he begins to play the footage which is hours and hours long.

There are shots of Ana from all angles, and close ups of her face and down her shirt. There are many shots of the camera where it focuses to get an up skirt shot of her. What is worse is he has footage of her in the bathroom. It makes me sick to my stomach. I look up at Welch and Taylor.

"Is all the footage like this?" They look at each other and then Welch speaks up.

"For the most part." He clears his throat readying himself for what he is going to tell me. "There is also footage of her laughing, more, um, detailed close ups, as well as various photos of her around town and through her apartment window. It appears he was stalking her for some time."

I quickly get up and make it to the bathroom before I get sick in the toilet. I can't believe she was violated like that. I should have protected her, I should have known. I walk back into the office where Taylor and Welch are still standing ashen faced.

"Sir, I have more bad news." I look at him and urge him to continue without saying anything. "He also gained intimate footage and pictures of you and Miss Steele."

I freeze, mentally trying to remember what we did back at her apartment. I think I am going to be sick again. I head to the bathroom and yell back, "I want that fucker found now and dealt with. Make sure he is persuaded to confess to what he's done. Then I want all the footage and information sent to the police and all other copies deleted. Do you understand?"

Welch and Taylor respond affirmatively in unison. I grab the bottle of bourbon from the bar and take a swig. Then I head to the bedroom.

I stand there watching my beautiful girl fast asleep. She doesn't even know the depths of his perversion. I need to protect her, always. I strip off my clothes and climb into bed next to her. Without waking, she snuggles next to me as I hold her tight. I smell her hair and fall into a disturbed sleep.

* * *

I wake at 3 am, unable to sleep. I walk into the silent and dark great room still disturbed by what happened to Anastasia and what could have happened to her. I've decided Ana can't go back to that apartment after what happened and neither should Kate. It's not safe for either of them and I have no control over the security in the building.

I need to let Elliot know but I don't want to upset Kate with the details.

 ***Do NOT mention anything to Kate but she cannot go back to her apartment. It's not safe. I'll explain later, just listen to me first.***

 ***Christian, the fact you texted me about this at 3 am tells me it is bad. Kate is here now but you need to tell me what it is. I'm your brother and I need to keep my girlfriend safe.***

I take a deep breath. I know he's right. If I am demanding Kate doesn't return to her apartment, I owe them an explanation.

 ***I found out tonight Ana had a stalker. There was footage taken from outside the apartment. I don't think Kate was part of it but we should make sure she is safe regardless.***

 ***Holy fuck! Are you serious? What did Ana say?***

 ***She doesn't know. I just found out.***

 ***Whoa. Who was it?***

 ***Ana's boss.***

 ***Kate said he creeped Ana out. I guess she was right. Now what is he doing?***

What the fuck? He creeped Ana out and she never said anything to me? Does she have no regard for her own safety?

 ***He's being taken care of.***

I go back to my bedroom and curl up with my Ana, thankful nothing more happened to her. I don't know what I would do if I lost her now. My feelings for her are strong and I've never felt like this before. With Ana I have very high highs and very low lows but I just want to be with her however I can. I can't imagine my life without her. I need to talk to Flynn. I don't understand these feelings I have. I'm not used to them.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **APOV**

I wake up and Christian is already out of bed. I make my way to the kitchen and see Mrs. Jones. "Good morning, Miss Steele. Can I get you anything?"

"Um, no thanks. Do you know where Christian is?"

"I believe he's in his office meeting with Mr. Taylor and Mr. Welch."

"Thank you." Who is Mr. Welch? I make my way to his office to let him know I'm going to get ready and will be on my way to work. He must be working from home this morning.

I walk up to his office door and before I even have the chance to knock he looks up at me and smiles. "Please excuse me gentleman. I'll be right back." Christian gets up and walks toward me. "Anastasia, good morning. Did you sleep OK?"

"I always sleep well with you. I just wanted to let you know I'm going to get a shower and then stop off at home to change into some fresh clothes."

Some kind of unknown emotion crosses Christian's face. "Christian, do you have something to tell me?"

"Ana, you can't go to work today."

"Why, Christian? I need to go and work." He takes a deep breath and I know what he has to tell me is not good. I'm just not sure by whose standards.

"Your desk is an investigation area for the police." _Investigation? What the hell?_

"Investigation for what?"

"Ana…"

"Christian, just tell me."

Christian looks at me apprehensively. "There is evidence that Hyde was stalking you. There have been things found at SIP so the building has been closed for investigation."

"Do you mean to tell me that SIP, where I work, is a crime scene?"

He shrugs at me. "More or less."

"More or less? Christian, when were you going to tell me that? How long have you known?"

"I found out last night but you were asleep and I didn't want to disturb you."

"OK, well, I'm going to stop back at my apartment to get some clean clothes."

"You can't do that."

"Why? Don't tell me my apartment is also a crime scene!"

"Not as such, but it is being investigated by security."

"Why, Christian?"

"There was evidence found Hyde was stalking you at the apartment so they are checking it out to make sure everything is OK."

I can't help it. My lip starts to tremble and tears spring to my eyes. Why do I feel like a prisoner here?

"No, baby. It's OK. Don't cry, please. Why don't you take a shower and change? When you're out, we can have breakfast together."

"Christian, in case you haven't noticed I didn't bring anything with me and everything I need is at my apartment. And I can't go there!" I can feel myself getting angrier and more hysterical as we talk.

"Baby… don't get mad." I narrow my eyes at him. In the history of history, the words "don't get mad" have never helped anyone to actually not get mad.

He takes my hand and leads me to his bedroom and over to the walk-in closet. I don't say anything but am definitely confused. He opens the door and I see half of his very large closet is filled with women's clothing, shoes, and accessories.

"Christian, what is this?" Dear god, please don't let this be leftover clothing from one of the fifteen.

"I want you to stay over whenever you want so I got you some clothes to keep here."

"Christian, this is not _some_ clothing. This is more clothing than I own put together."

He gives me a shy smile. "Anything you don't like you can return. It's not a problem. But it should all fit you well. I gave the personal shopper your measurements and information."

I have to admit the clothes are beautiful but they are also very, very expensive. "Christian, I don't feel comfortable with you spending all this money on me."

Now he smirks at me. "Baby, believe me. I can afford it. What I spent here is nothing. It's less than what I earn an hour." What? That's more money than I can comprehend.

He sees the look on my face and smiles. "Don't worry about it, Ana." He leans down and gives me a sweet kiss.

I look at him and narrow my eyes at him once more. "Alright, Grey. You win this time but I will go on record saying I'm not happy about it." I put my hands on my hips to illustrate my disapproval.

"You know, you're cute when you're mad. But right now I have to get back to work."

* * *

 **CPOV**

Anastasia looks both adorable and beautiful when she wakes up. And I have to admit I like having her to wake up to. Since she won't be able to go back to her apartment for a few days I plan on taking advantage of it.

I go back to meeting with Welch and Taylor. I plan on keeping Ana with me as much as possible for the next few days but I need to arrange some additional security for her. Hyde may be in custody right now - albeit a little more worse for the wear - but I don't want to take any chances especially when the media finds out who she is and she is my girlfriend. She will be a target for all kinds of nuts.

Welch gives me an update on what he found on Hyde. He had his guys get into Hyde's apartment before the police did. Not only did he have pictures and footage of Ana on his computer at SIP he had twice as much stuff on his computer at home along with detailed personal information on Ana and her family including a journal that lists what she does throughout the day. He followed her around all the time. It makes me sick. There is a separate folder of pictures and videos of Ana and me doing various sexual acts at her apartment. And then I see pictures of Ana… with Jose. So, he was right. She did sleep with him.

I don't know what I want to do first, throw up or beat the shit out of Jose. That fucking little punk took advantage of her. They were out drinking lord knows how much before they did _that_. We all know her tolerance for alcohol is low. What was she thinking? Why did she allow herself to be with him after what he did the first night I spent with her?

I know I have a past but knowing that someone else has been with Anastasia makes me so enraged I'm not sure I can handle this. I told her we would be nothing if she didn't sign the contract; I basically sent her into that asshole's arms.

"Welch, you need to destroy any and all evidence of Anastasia and Mr. Rodriguez."

"But Sir, with this information it will make the case against Hyde even stronger."

"I don't give a flying fuck if it is the cure to cancer! Get rid of it! All of it! This meeting is over."

* * *

I leave my office to go find Anastasia in the shower. I quickly strip off my clothes and get in the shower with her. "Christian…"

Before she even has a chance to say anything else my mouth is on hers, claiming her. My hands are all over her, making her mine. I need her and I need her right now.

"Turn around and put your hands on the wall." She pauses and looks at me confused. "Now Anastasia." She turns and places her hands on the wall. I pull her hips back and spread her legs with mine. Abruptly I slam into her setting a fast pace. "You are mine, Ana. Don't forget that."

She's breathless and panting. "Yes, yours…"

"Always."

"Yes, Christian. Always. I'll always be yours." I take my hands and place them on the shower wall next to her head but I don't stop the punishing movement in her. I reach one of my hands down to her and massage her clit while I spread light kisses and nips down her back. I feel her tighten around me.

"Give it to me, Ana." Then she explodes around me yelling some garbled version of my name and I think the words 'oh my god'. I finish in her just a few moments later and then turn her around so she is facing me and I hold her tight against me. I run my nose down hers and feel much better.

I kiss her again and run my hands through her hair. Once I'm done, she looks at me. "Whoa… Christian, what came over you."

"I just wanted you and I couldn't wait."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **APOV**

I don't know what got into Christian today but he's been acting strange. He barely let me out of his site. I don't know if he is scared or what. I also don't know when I can go back to work. I don't want to lose my job - I have bills I need to pay and there isn't much in my savings account.

Christian and I are relaxing in the bath tub before bed as he gently massages my shoulders. "Christian… this feels so good. What you can do with your hands…"

He tenses and stops. "Christian, what's wrong?"

"Ana, did you love him?"

"Love who?"

"Rodriguez"

Where is this coming from? "No, I didn't. I was just confused and didn't know what to do."

"Then why did you sleep with him? Did you enjoy it? Did he make you come?"

I turn so I am facing him. "Christian, is that what today was about?"

"Don't try to deflect things, Ana. Did you enjoy having sex with him?"

"What the fuck? Christian, where is this coming from?"

"I thought I was the only one. I thought you only wanted me. But you were with him too. He had what is mine." I can't believe this discussion is even happening. Of all people who are upset about sexual partners.

"Christian, I slept with Jose one time. I had too much to drink and I wasn't sure what I wanted. It was a mistake and I shouldn't have done it but I really resent having to explain what I did when we weren't together."

"Did you enjoy it?"

That's it. I've had it. I stand up and get out of the tub, grabbing my towel. "I can't believe you have the nerve to ask me that. First of all, you were the one who told me that if I didn't sign the contract we were over. Second, you probably don't even know how many women you've slept with, let alone the fifteen women you had in your playroom. How dare you?" I wrap the towel around me and go into the bedroom to get changed.

Christian gets out of the tub and comes into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Ana…"

"No. Don't you 'Ana' me. Is that what this afternoon in the shower was about? Were you marking your territory? I am not your property. I am no one's property. I'm disgusted." I pull out a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. I storm out of the bedroom and realize I have nowhere to go. I don't have my car here. I'm essentially trapped. I stop in the great room trying to figure out where to go.

Christian comes out to me with his pj pants on. "Ana, please. Stop. I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. It's not something I'm familiar with and it scares the shit out of me. I'm out of control and hurtling into space with you. I know I'm no one to preach about their past. But when I saw the pictures of you and Jose, I was so angry and so upset and so jealous. It shoved the mistake I made of letting you go in my face. I didn't know how to handle what I was feeling."

Am I hearing this correctly? "Christian, what pictures?"

He looks at me and his eyes widen. He obviously didn't mean to tell me that bit of information. Christian gets quiet. "Hyde. He had pictures of you. Lots of pictures."

"What do you mean by lots of pictures?" He breathes deep and rakes his hand through his hair.

"He had all kinds of pictures of you. He was stalking you for a long time. He had pictures of you at your apartment doing all kinds of things." I feel a lump form in my throat.

"Like what kinds of things?"

He shakes his head. "Ana, you don't need to know."

"Yes, I do, Christian. Obviously you know and you need to tell me, now."

He looks down at the ground and won't look me in the eyes. Shit. It must be bad. "He had all kinds of pictures. You doing normal things, walking, shopping, and he had some more… private moments."

"Private moments? Like me and Jose?"

"Yes. And me and you. And you in the shower and dressing." I feel my legs start to go weak and I sit down in the closest chair.

"How detailed were these pictures, Christian?"

"Ana, no…"

"Jesus Christ, Christian. How detailed were the fucking pictures of me?"

"They were very, detailed. He had videos too."

I put my head in my hands. I think I am going to be sick. I was completely and utterly violated in my own home. In my most private moments. I can feel my resolve start to fade away quickly. "Who saw these pictures and videos of me?"

He looks at me like he doesn't understand what I am asking. Then he realizes it. "The police investigators, Welch, Taylor, and me."

I don't know if I should feel embarrassed or mad or what. I can't hold it in anymore and I start to cry. "So, all those people saw me, doing those things?"

"Ana, it wasn't like they were watching it for pleasure. It was evidence they found."

"How would you feel, Christian, if people you don't even know saw you during your most intimate moments? Would you be OK with that? If people found pictures of you in the playroom?" I can tell I am starting to get hysterical. The pitch of my voice is getting higher and higher.

"No, I wouldn't. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Too late now, isn't it?"

He comes up to me and folds me into an embrace. I can hear his voice start to break. "Ana, I never wanted to hurt you. I love you so much. I don't ever want you to hurt. I will do whatever I can so you don't have to feel that way."

Suddenly the world stops spinning. "What did you say?" He looks down at me and I don't think he meant to say that to me either.

"I love you, Anastasia. I don't ever want anything to happen to you." I think all the air in my lungs has disappeared.

"You love me?"

"Yes. And I know you love me. I heard you tell Jose. I heard you tell him you love me. No one has ever said that before about me. It made me realize how much you mean to me. I just didn't know how to say it."

Now the tears are definitely flowing. "Oh, Christian. I do. I love you."

He closes the gap between us and gives me a kiss. This kiss was like no other kiss before. It was full of love and reverence. "Ana, I never want to let you go."

Then he takes my hand and presses it against his chest where I can feel his heart beating. I go to pull it away knowing to touch him there is forbidden. "No, Ana. I need you to touch me. I need your touch. I need you."

I stand on my tiptoes and pull his face down to mine and I kiss him pouring all my feelings into that kiss. He returns my kiss with equal fervor.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **CPOV**

I can't believe I told Ana that I love her. It helped that I know she loves me too. Waking up with her these past few mornings have been amazing. I don't want her to go. I want her to be with me and never leave.

Ana could go back to work this morning. She was nervous that people would think badly of her for her part in everything. I drove her to work to give her some support. I've already had a couple of meetings this morning and all I could think about was Ana. I decide to send her an email.

* * *

To: asteele

From: cgrey

RE: mornings are the best

Dear Anastasia,

Have I told you how much I love waking up with you? And how much I love going to sleep with you in my arms? I will be sad when you finally go back to your apartment - in fact, I don't want you to.

;-)

Christian Grey

CEO & Lovesick Fool, Grey Enterprises Holdings

* * *

To: cgrey

From: asteele

RE: What are you saying?

Dear Christian,

What do you mean by that? I like waking up and going to sleep with you too.

Ana Steele

Editorial Assistant

Seattle Independent Publishing

* * *

To: asteele

From: cgrey

RE: Exactly?

Dear Miss Steele,

I do believe I am asking you to move in with me. And, I have reliable information that you will soon be in need of a new roommate as your best friend and my brother are soon to be shacking up.

I'll make it worth your while.

Christian Grey

CEO & Beggar Extraordinaire, Grey Enterprises Holdings

* * *

To: cgrey

From: asteele

RE: My while?

Dear Christian,

Since my name is not on the lease for Kate's apartment I will need a place to stay and I will agree to move in with you on a temporary basis. As far as making it a permanent situation, I would like to take things slowly.

And, thank you. I am quite sure it will be worth my while.

Ana x

Ana Steele

Editorial Assistant

Seattle Independent Publishing

* * *

"Christian, tell me. How are things going? It's been awhile since I last saw you."

"I asked Ana to move in with me." Flynn looks up at me and before he has a chance to recover I can see the shock on his face.

"Christian, that seems pretty quick. Are you sure that's what you want? The first stages of any relationship are very exciting and seem happy. But, once you live with someone, there is less of a facade and you start to see each other's faults a little more clearly."

"John, I think we are well aware of our faults. But what you fail to realize is I love her and I want to spend as much time with her as I can."

"But, Christian, why? Why do you have the need to do a complete 180 so quickly? If your love for Ana is genuine won't you love her just as much regardless of where she is living?"

"Because why wait? I know Anastasia is the love of my life and the only woman I will ever love. I feel like I've wasted so many years now living a hollow life. I don't want to wait any longer."

Flynn looks at me, "You understand my reluctance here, don't you? Just a few months ago you didn't even believe in love. The only relationship you had with a woman was contractual with no emotions or feelings. Now, you tell me you're in love and want to spend the rest of your life with someone you've only known for a short time. You are at completely opposite ends of the spectrum."

"John, I don't know what to tell you. From the second I met Anastasia I knew she was different. I was drawn to her by something bigger than you or me. I thought it was just a physical attraction at first. But when she said no to me and I thought that was it for us, it hurt. I've had contracts not work out before and it never felt like that. I fought it, I really did. But I couldn't stay away from her."

"I'm not questioning your feelings or motives, Christian. I just don't want you to make a mistake with something you are new to."

"I understand John. But I love her and that won't change. She has given me new life."

Flynn looks at me and smiles. "Well, then, welcome to the club of lovesick fools."

* * *

 **APOV**

I can't believe Christian just asked me to move in with him. Am I ready for this? He's my first boyfriend. Am I getting in over my head here? I need some advice.

"Hi, Mom."

"Anastasia, how good to hear from you. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Ana, what's wrong?"

"How do you do that, Mom?"

"I'm your mother, that's how. So, talk to me."

"I met a guy and I think I love him."

"Anastasia, that's wonderful. And it's about time, too."

"I'm scared. He wants me to move in with him. What if after I move in he doesn't like me anymore. Where will I be then?"

"Oh, honey. Love is always a big gamble. That could happen at any time. Take it from me. I know."

My mother's candor makes me laugh. "I guess you're right. Thank you."

"Of course. Come visit me soon and bring your boyfriend with you. I'd like to meet the man who finally captured my daughter's heart. Has Ray met him?"

"Yes. He and Ray get along well."

"Then, Anastasia, marry that man. Anyone who can get along well with Ray Steele must be pretty special."

Now I am laughing. But she does have a point. There aren't many people who can make my reticent father talk and laugh. "Yeah, he is pretty special. I love you."

"I love you too, honey. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye, mom."

My mom should know pretty much about love and marriage. After all, Bob is her fourth husband. Moving in with Christian. How crazy is this? Just a few months ago I was a virgin who just wanted to graduate college. The formidable force of Christian Grey. Did I ever have a chance against him? He had me from the day I interviewed him. That day - it feels just like yesterday and at the same time eons ago. I don't think I could live without him now - his baggage and all.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 **CPOV**

I pick Ana up from work and I can't wait to see her. She climbs in the car and she smiles at me timidly. "Good evening, beautiful."

"Good evening, Christian. How was your day?"

"Long and lonely. Yours?" I give her my most smoldering look. And I know it affects her.

"Um… me too. I mean, mine too. My day was long." Her cheeks get rosier the more flustered she gets and it's completely fetching.

"You look edible today, Ana."

She looks to Taylor and back at me. "What are you going to do about that, Mr. Grey?"

I lean into her and whisper in her ear, "I think I may have to taste test you." I let my breath tickle her ear and lightly bite her earlobe. She gasps and squeezes her thighs together.

She looks at me and whispers, "You are rotten." I give her my megawatt smile. Having her live with me has many more benefits than I anticipated.

Taylor drops us off at the entrance of Escala. Once we're in the elevator I slowly move my hand from her back down to her rear and give it a squeeze. "Christian!"

Ana scolds me with faux indignation. "Baby, I thought you like it when I do that?" I stand behind her and push my erection up against her. "I know I do."

The elevator stops and we walk through the foyer as quickly as possible. We walk past the kitchen and Mrs. Jones says, "Mr. Grey, dinner in a half hour?"

Without even turning around I shout, "That's fine, Gail. Thank you!"

We get to the bedroom and quickly shut the door. "Let me help you get changed into something more comfortable, Miss Steele." I quickly push her into the closet. I push her up against the wall and start to unbutton her shirt while I press my erection into her.

She's panting and moaning but she manages to say, "Christian, what got into you?"

Without even stopping I reply, "I don't know but I hope to get into you very soon." I tug at her skirt to unzip it and take it off. She now has her shirt open displaying her sexy, lace bra and is in her panties and stockings with garters.

I step back to admire the view and give her a groan of approval. "Oh, Miss Steele. The things I am going to do to you." She looks at me gripping the wall behind her and her eyes glimmer with desire. I get down on my knees in front of her and rub my nose up her sex, smelling her along the way. Then I take her garters in my mouth and unhook them while my hands make their way up to her breasts.

"Christian… please." I can tell her legs are going weak. I get the garters unhooked and I slowly divest her of her panties. Before she has a chance to do anything my mouth is on her, sucking her and massaging her with my tongue. She's trying to close her legs more so I push them even farther. I look up at her, "Oh no you don't baby. You're all mine."

"Christian, please…" She's begging me and I know she's close.

"What is it that you want, Anastasia?" I slip my fingers into her and give her an agonizingly slow pace while I press my palm into her clit, gently massaging it.

"Oh my God. Christian. You, I want you."

"Baby, I love the way you say my name. Say it again."

"Christian, Christian!"

I'm kissing my way up her body and on her neck. I give her a little bite. "Where do you want me, Anastasia?"

"Inside of me, please. Please, Christian. I need you."

"Oh, baby. You know I can't deny you." I unzip my pants and free my erection. Quickly I thrust into her. "Oh, I love being inside of you baby. I'm going to make you come hard. Is that what you want?"

"Oh, fuck. Yes, yes please."

"What is it, Anastasia?" Honestly, I can't keep this up for much longer. It's taking everything I have.

"Christian, make me come. Please fuck me hard."

Without saying anything I pick up the pace, moving into her harder and faster until I feel her tighten around me. "Come on, Anastasia. Give it to me. Let me hear you call my name."

My plea triggers her orgasm. She makes a guttural scream of my name. "Christian. Fuck!"

Hearing my name on her lips is my undoing and I finish in her no holds barred. "Oh, Ana!" I stand there still holding her for a few minutes trying to catch my breath.

I have my face buried in her neck. Finally, she breaks my reverie. "Jesus, Christian. That was…" Her eyes roll in the back of her head.

"Good?" I ask her, smiling knowingly.

"Good? I think good is an understatement."

I smile and give her a quick kiss as I pull out of her. "I found it pretty amazing myself. Now get changed. Dinner is ready and you need to eat."

Before she realizes it, I smack her ass making her yelp in surprise.

* * *

 **APOV**

After our little tryst in the closet Christian changes and makes his way out of the bedroom. It takes me a few minutes to gather my senses. Will he always affect me like that?

I change into more comfortable clothes and put my hair up. I walk into the great room and Christian is there listening to Frank Sinatra. He turns around and gives me a huge Cheshire cat smile as he walks towards me. He has _that_ gleam in his eye. Holy shit. I don't think I can handle any more right now. I think my nose is still numb from the closet a few minutes ago. "Good evening, Miss Steele. Are you hungry?"

I start to blush. "Yes."

He smirks at me and swoops me up into his arms. "Well, we better get you fed!" He carries me to the breakfast bar where he gently deposits me on one of the stools. Playful Fifty is here.

We eat together enjoying the pasta Gail made and some fantastic wine. He makes me laugh doing an impression of Taylor from earlier today. It's times like this when he acts his age and seems so youthful and carefree, where I realize how much I love him. I think there is nothing I wouldn't do for him.

We finish our dinners and I place the plates in the sink. Christian still chides me about doing that but it's a habit and I'm not sure if I will ever get used to someone else picking up after me. "So, Ana, what would you like to do this evening?"

"I brought home a new manuscript, I thought I would read through it tonight." He looks at me and slowly shakes his head.

"No, that's not the correct answer. I have something to show you." He grabs my hand and leads me over to the stairs. He opens a door and in there is a huge library.

"You have a library?" He smiles at me in return. I walk around looking at the books on the bookshelf. There are a lot of first editions in here. I wonder if this is where he got the Tess books he sent me. At the opposite and of the room sits two overstuffed chairs with soft looking cushions and snuggly blankets. It's like Heaven.

"Do you like it?" He almost sounds unsure and a little nervous at my response.

"Christian, this is amazing. It's wonderful." I can't stop and I keep going from bookshelf to bookshelf looking at all the books he has. "I didn't know you had a library."

"I realized earlier that you haven't seen the whole place. And, if you're going to live here you should be comfortable." I smile in return and got and hop in the chair. It's so comfortable, I could live in it. "I feel like a kid in a candy shop. I didn't realize you like to read too. I mean, I know you read but I meant the classics."

He smiles at me. "Of course. As a teenager, it was a welcomed escape. In some cases, it was a way to see people who were more tortured than I was." My face falls with sudden sadness thinking of Christian as a boy who couldn't bear to be touched and didn't understand his feelings.

I get up from the chair and walk over to him. Grasping his hands in mine I step up on my tiptoes and give him a kiss. "Thank you for showing me this. It's lovely."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **APOV**

The following day at work Mr. Roach asks to see me. When I get to his office, I am ushered in by his administrative assistant.

"Ana, I'm glad you could see me. I know it was short notice and with Jack no longer being here you are pretty busy." I don't say anything and just nod. I'm not sure where he is going with this and so I am a little worried. "That is the reason I've asked you here. A couple of the editors have been impressed with the work you've done on a few of the manuscripts. You show significant potential in the publishing business."

"Thank you, Sir. I appreciate it." He smiles at me kindly.

"We'd like you to take over Jack's position as Fiction Editor for a trial period. If you don't like it you can go back to your current position, no harm, no foul. However, if you do well we would ask you to stay on as the Editor. How does that sound?"

"Well, Sir. That's quite an opportunity. I don't think I can refuse."

"Great! You can take Jack's office. I'll have your things moved in there. Until you know for sure we'll have one of the temps fill in for your position so you will still have support."

"Thank you, Mr. Roach. I appreciate it." As I walk out of Roach's office and back to mine I become increasingly more suspicious. Is he giving me the position because of Christian? I want to earn this and not take hand-outs.

* * *

I decide to email Christian.

To: cgrey

From: asteele

Re: Gossip?

Dear Sir,

Have you told anyone here at SIP about our relationship status? Mr. Roach offered me Jack's position on a trial basis and I will be very upset if I got it because of you.

Please tell me that's not the case.

Ana

Ana Steele

Acting Editor

Seattle Independent Publishing

* * *

His response is almost immediate and before I open his email I can feel my heart pounding from nerves.

To: asteele

From: cgrey

Re: 'Twas not I

My Dearest Anastasia,

I have not told anyone outside our immediate circle about our "relationship status" since it changed fairly recently and I wasn't sure who to tell. As you know, if I could, I would hire a skywriter to let everyone know you are my girlfriend.

But alas, I am not responsible for your recent promotion. Congratulations. ;-)

Christian Grey,

CEO & Proud Boyfriend, Grey Enterprises Holdings

* * *

To: cgrey

From: asteele

Re: My apologies

My Darling Christian,

I do apologize for the inference in my previous email. I was shocked by the offer and wanted to make sure it was earned on merit.

Thank you.

A x

Ana Steele

Acting Editor

Seattle Independent Publishing

* * *

To: asteele

From: cgrey

Re: I know better

My Darling Anastasia,

I would never dream of interfering in your career less I end up with a spanking. ;-) At least one not intended for pleasure.

You are a very intelligent person. Why do you think I offered you an internship at my company?

Christian Grey

CEO & Not as Dumb as He Looks, Grey Enterprises Holdings

His reply makes me smile. Maybe this is something I can do. I wonder how the other editors took notice of my work? I still can't shake the feeling that I didn't deserve this.

* * *

At 5:30 I pack up the office and head out the front doors to the awaiting Audi SUV. It's been a long day and I have a tension headache. I climb in the back and Christian immediately sees something isn't right. "Ana, are you OK?" His face is etched with concern and while it is an overreaction it is still endearing.

"I'm OK. I just had a crazy day and have a headache."

"Come here, I will rub your back and shoulders to make it feel better." I scoot closer to him on the seat and his big, strong hands begin to rub all the knots out of my tense muscles.

We get into the apartment and my headache hasn't gotten any better. I tell Christian that I am going to take a hot shower and lie down to see if it helps. "Can I get anything for you?"

"No, thank you. It's a sweet offer but I don't think I need anything." My shower feels amazing and I lie down in our bedroom in the dark. Slowly I can feel the headache slip away. But as that happens I also fall asleep.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Watching Ana sleep there in the bed confirms the decision to move in was the right one. I wish Ana had more things to move in here and help make it her own. For as long as I've owned this place it's never been a "home" until Ana.

Nothing in my life had meaning until Ana. I know for the rest of my life I want her to be there by my side. I want her to me mine, forever. I want to marry her. I want her to be Mrs. Christian Grey. Just the sound of that makes me smile. I never thought I could love anyone and here I am considering marriage.

When I propose, I want it to be just the two of us - our own private moment. I need to put some thought into this. I want her to remember this forever.

I go back into our bedroom to check on her again. She is fast asleep. I feel her forehead to see if she's hot and then I make sure she's covered. Finally, I put a glass of water on the bedside table in case she wakes up thirsty.

I look at her and my resolve has been solidified. This is the woman I love. The only woman I will ever love and I need her in my life forever. My life wasn't worth living before her. I want to love her, protect her, laugh with her, and be with her forever. I can't imagine anything else. I need to make this happen more than I ever have needed anything before.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **CPOV**

I have a plan for my proposal to Anastasia. I've purchased a ring and will be putting everything together for it. She wanted hearts and flowers and I hope this is it.

I call the florist. They are shocked by my order but because of the amount of money I am spending, they will have the delivery tomorrow afternoon.

The following day I leave work early without telling Ana. I put my plan in motion by picking up the ring from Cartier. Next, I need to arrange the flowers and put out candles.

After about 3 hours, everything is put together and my plan is in place. This is it - my moment of truth.

* * *

 **APOV**

I thought it was strange Christian wasn't in the car when I was picked up but Taylor said Christian had something important to attend to. I get off the elevator and the table in the foyer has candles lit and an envelope.

I get closer and the envelope has my name hand-written on the front. I have no clue what this is but I excitedly open it.

 _It is all in black and white_

 _I move with sound and might_

 _The key is sing on sight_

 _The prize here does alight_

Oh, a riddle. How fun! I read the clue a couple of times but I am pretty sure the answer is a piano. I wonder if it's some scavenger hunt.

I head to the piano and find another envelope. Inside it says:

 _A site of work and getting things done_

 _Of piles of paper and not much fun_

 _In the clash of desk and of chair_

 _You will find the secret there_

I read it a couple of times. That must be Christian's office. I feel strange going in there without him. I get to the room and the door is slightly open. I go into the room and head to his desk. The only thing on it is another envelope with my name. Another clue!

 _A pile of words_

 _Jackets of hordes_

 _Take a quick look_

 _In the place of the book_

I make my way to the library. The lights are off but there are a few lit candles to give it a subtle glow. I turn the lights on and am enchanted by what I am greeted with.

Wildflowers, there are wildflowers all over the room. It looks and smells as if I am in a beautiful garden. I have never seen anything like this. I am walking through the room looking at all the flowers and I see another envelope with my name on it.

This must be another clue. I open the envelope. It simply has one quote from Pride and Prejudice in it and nothing else.

" _In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."_

Just as I read the note, Christian walks into the room. His eyes are glowing beautifully and he looks… apprehensive.

I look at him and smile. He is so handsome.

He walks to me holding on to something. Suddenly, he bends down onto one knee. "Anastasia Steele. I love you. I want to love, cherish, and protect you for the rest of my life. Be mine. Always. Share my life with me. Marry me."

Oh my God. Christian just proposed to me. Is this for real? This is the man I love and he just asked me to marry him.

"Yes. Yes, Christian. I will marry you." I don't realize I am even crying until Christian stands up and gives me a gentle kiss and wipes my tears away with his thumbs.

"Really? You'll marry me?" Here is the broken man who is so unsure of his place in the world and who doesn't believe he is worthy of someone marrying him.

"Yes, Christian. I love you." He picks me up and swings me around.

"I am the happiest man in the entire universe right now!" His laughter and happiness are contagious and I start to laugh with him. He slips the beautiful engagement ring on my finger. The ring itself is exquisite. It has a vintage look to it and I know it is well made but at the same time it isn't ostentatious. I admire it for a few moments. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, Christian. You know, you once told me you didn't do hearts and flowers but you are one, big, fat liar." I kiss his nose as he still swings me around in his arms.

"I didn't. Until you…" He sets me down. "I have one more thing for you, Ana."

"There's more? This is already so wonderful." He gives me a box and inside of it is a beautiful bracelet engraved with, "You have bewitched me body and soul and I love, I love, I love you."

"Christian, you are definitely my Mr. Darcy. And, I love you for it."

"Well, you are my Lizzie Bennett and I did have to fight for you, however, you are well worth it."

Christian reaches behind one of the chairs and takes out a bottle of champagne and two champagne flutes. He opens the champagne with ease and pours us each a glass.

"To us, Anastasia Rose Steele."

"To us, Christian Trevelyan Grey."

"There's one more thing…" We go to walk out of the library and standing there is Ray, my mom, Bob, Grace, Carrick, Elliot, Kate, and Mia. I start crying once again. And run to hug each of them. "I wanted our family to share this moment with us."

Ray gives me a kiss on the cheek and whispers in my ear, "Congratulations, Annie. You're going to make one hell of a wife." I give him a huge hug. "Thank you, Daddy."

Grace hugs me next, "Welcome to the family, darling. And thank you for bringing Christian to life. You make him and us so happy."

I feel like I am dreaming. How did he do all this? Of course… he's Christian. "Oh, baby girl. I'm so happy for you." My mom is emotional as she hugs me.

Kate practically jumps me. "Ana! I'm so happy for you! If you had told me a year ago this would be happening I wouldn't have believed you!"

I'm laughing through tears of happiness. "Neither would I!"

Mia is jumping up and down with excitement. "This was so romantic! It should be a movie or something."

Christian reappears from the kitchen with more champagne and flutes. He passes champagne to everyone. "Thank you all for being here on such short notice. I just couldn't wait any longer. And I am happy to be sharing this special moment with family." At that moment he looks to Kate and gives her a smile. That is definitely a breakthrough.

Mia goes up to Christian and gives him a hug. "When are you going to have the wedding?"

Christian smiles and then gives her an eye roll and feigns exasperation. "Mia, I've just asked her. Plus, I want to have this little secret just for us before it becomes public."

We spend the rest of the evening talking, laughing, and sharing stories. The Greys head home and Ray, Mom, and Dad head to the Fairmont Olympic where Christian got them rooms. As the last of our guests leave, I look over at Christian. I don't think he stopped smiling all night. It is so good to see him like this.

"Christian, how did you do this?" He looks at me and gives me a wink.

"A magician never gives away his secrets." He turns to me, leans down, and kisses me lovingly, pouring all his love into this one act. His lips are soft and his arms are strong, holding me. This man will hold me in his arms forever. I am his and he is mine.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 **APOV**

Christian said once word gets out about our engagement gets out things are going to go a little crazy so he's assigned someone from his security to be my CPO. His name is Sawyer. He seems nice, but stoic - like Taylor. It's like they are from the same mold.

We haven't been together long and I'm nervous that when word gets out people will assume I'm pregnant or a gold digger, or both. I'm not sure if I am ready to be under public scrutiny just yet. I told Christian I wouldn't wear the engagement ring in public until a formal announcement has been made. I don't think he was too happy but he understood.

We were talking last night and he wants to get married in a month. I don't even know if that's possible. I don't even know who I would invite. I'm not much of a party planner; that was always Kate's area of expertise. Luckily, Mia is very excited so I hope she will help me with all this stuff. I just want something simple with our family and close friends but I don't know if that will be possible. I only have my mom and Ray as my family so my guest list will be short. Thinking about that makes me sad. I always wished I had a bigger family. Being an only child was incredibly lonely at times. But I suppose now I will have a larger family.

It's about two in the afternoon and I am sitting at my desk daydreaming. Hannah, my assistant knocks on the door to my office.

"Hey, Ana. Are you OK? You seem a little off today."

I'm a little surprised she noticed, I didn't think I was acting any differently. "Oh, I'm fine. We had guests last night so I didn't get much sleep. Thanks for asking, though."

"Would you like me to get you a latte?" I have never had an assistant but I will say it 's pretty nice.

"Oh, sure. Thank you. Boyce Fox, one of our new authors, should be coming in about a half hour for a meeting. Can you make sure the small conference room is available?"

"Consider it done. I'll be right back with that latte."

I'm in the conference room with Boyce. I've met him a couple times before but never for a one-on-one meeting. I sit down on the one side of the table. It's a smaller conference room so the table is round and can seat about eight people. I'm a little put back when he sits right next to me. Maybe it's so we won't have to reach across the table. But, as the meeting goes on I'm beginning to notice he is getting closer to me and his eyes linger a little longer than necessary.

I try to wrap things up with Boyce. "So, we should have the edits for the manuscript for you next week. We can have a meeting to review them then. Why don't you check with Hannah about my schedule?"

"Ana, we could always do the meeting outside of work. Say, at dinner?" Now I don't know what to do or how to react. I've never had this happen before. I don't want to jeopardize the working relationship but I can't lead him on in any way.

I start to blush, "Oh, I don't think my boyfriend would like that." His smile fades a little bit once I say that.

He gives me a charming smile, "I'll schedule a time with Hannah. So, Miss Steele, I will see you next week."

"Yes. Thank you, Mr. Fox."

Crisis averted, thankfully.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Ana said she wouldn't wear the engagement ring in public until a formal announcement is made. So, I will take care of that right away.

"Andrea, please get Sharon DeLosantos from Public Relations on the line for me."

"Yes, Mr. Grey. Right away."

"Hi, Sharon. I need you to put out a press release. I will email you what I would like it to say. Please contact me if you have any questions. I would like this to go out to all media ASAP."

"Yes, Sir. I will get that ready for your approval shortly."

 _Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings headquartered in Seattle, Washington has announced his engagement to Anastasia Steele of Montesano, Washington. The couple met when Steele (21) interviewed Grey (27) for a special edition of her college newspaper._

 _A date and wedding details for the happy couple will be decided at a later time. They thank you for your respect of their privacy during this most happy time in their life._

 _Christian Grey_

 _CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings_

I need to contact Taylor and have him prepared for the increased need for security both at Grey House and at Escala. I also want to make sure Anastasia has a safer car. I don't trust that Volkswagen she has.

Sharon sends me the draft of the press release for approval and I tell her to send it out. About fifteen minutes later I get a call from Mia.

"Christian! All the news outlets and TMZ have reported on your engagement. Isn't that exciting?"

"Not really, Mia. How did you hear about it so quickly?"

"I have a Google alert set up. I bet they are going to go crazy trying to get a picture of you and Ana."

"I bet they are. But they won't get one; I've had extra security setup for Anastasia."

"Oh, Christian. You're such a wet blanket sometimes. You should be flaunting your hot fiancee and having fun. They are going to report on you anyway." Mia gives me her best whiny pout - she's perfected it even over the phone.

"Listen, Mia. I have to go. I will talk to you later."

"Wait! Christian, Mom wanted me to tell you she is having a 4th of July party and wants you and Ana to come."

I roll my eyes. When I was single, I wasn't expected to attend these things. Why has it changed now that I have a girlfriend - fiancée? "Yes, Mia. You can tell Mom we will be there."

"Yay! That should be so fun and the fireworks this year are going to be amazing!"

I hang up with Mia and decide I should warn Ana about the tornado of Mia.

* * *

To: asteele

From: cgrey

RE: A Warning

Dear Anastasia,

I thought I should warn you that the media have picked up on the press release regarding our engagement. Mia called me and saw it. There may be more of a paparazzi presence outside of SIP this evening so I will pick you up. I can have Taylor pick up your car.

Also, I have been informed my mother is having a 4th of July party and our presence has been requested.

Laters.

Christian Grey

CEO & Smitten Fiance, Grey Enterprises Holdings

* * *

To: cgrey

From: asteele

RE: Warning is Heeded

Dear Mr. Grey,

An excited Katherine Kavanagh also contacted me regarding the announcement. Now it's too late for you to back out. :-)

A 4th of July party sounds fun.

Laters.

Your fiancée.

Anastasia Steele

Editor, Seattle Independent Publishing

* * *

When I leave Grey House for the day, it's obvious that the circus has begun. There are no less than twenty paparazzi waiting outside for pictures and asking me questions. I hope they haven't figured out where Ana works yet. I don't think she will be prepared for this.

I get into the back of the SUV. "Taylor, I would like to go inside SIP to pick Ana up. If there are any paps outside, she won't be prepared."

"Sir, would you like me to go to the delivery entrance?"

"Let's see how it looks before we decide. I don't want to make her unnecessarily nervous." We pull up to SIP and there are even more paparazzi waiting out front. So, word about who Ana is has gotten out. We'll have to get Sawyer on the detail starting tomorrow.

I get out of the SUV. "Taylor, wait here with the car running in case we need to make a quick getaway."

"Yes, Sir."

I power through the paps asking me all kinds of questions. Some of them are really stupid like, "Are you in love?" or "Is Ana your beard?". The questions they ask just get dumber and dumber.

I come through the doors just as Ana is entering the lobby. "Christian, hi."

I walk up and give her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, baby. The paparazzi have figured out where you work so I thought I would come and pick you up since you don't have Sawyer yet. So, are you ready, soon to be Mrs. Grey?"

She immediately looks nervous and her eyes get really big. "Do I look OK? I didn't think my picture would get taken."

I smile. Sometimes her innocence and naivety are endearing and sweet. "Ana, you look stunningly beautiful."

"And you are complimentary. I guess we should go and face the firing squad. I'm starving and want to get home."

I take my arm and wrap it around her shoulders to shield her from the chaos. Even though it is still sunny out there are so many camera flashes that it is hard to see. I open the back door of the car to let Ana in and close it behind her essentially blocking the view of prying cameras. I guess we should get ready for this. Now that I am engaged I am suddenly exponentially more interesting.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 **APOV**

The excitement over our engagement has calmed down fractionally. So now I have a shadow whose name is Sawyer. I don't mind, though, he is nice. But it's still weird to have a body guard. I wonder if I will ever get used to that.

Christian has had to implement screening of my incoming mail now because people have been sending me all sorts of things. I don't know why people have so much time or interest to focus on me. The day has flown by relatively quickly and quietly. I forgot a manuscript that I needed back at the apartment so Sawyer has offered to go and get it for me. I guess that is one nice thing about having him around.

While he's gone, Claire calls up to me. "Ana, there is someone here to see you in the lobby and Sawyer isn't here. What should I do? She says you have a mutual friend."

A mutual friend. That sounds harmless enough - plus I think Christian can tend to get a little over eager with the perceived dangers. "Send her up. I don't think there would be an issue here."

A few moments later a young, attractive woman knocks on my office door. I offer for her to come in and once I get a better look at her I know exactly who our "mutual friend" is. She must be an ex-sub of Christian's. I don't know why I didn't think this would come around to bite me right in the butt.

"Ana? Ana Steele?" The woman asks, almost afraid of how I will respond.

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm Leila. Leila Williams, I'm a former _partner_ of Mr. Grey's." I immediately hate the way she emphasized the word partner.

Ugh. I think I'm going to be sick. How did I think this was a good idea? "You mean you are a former submissive of his. Don't you? What can I do for you?" I try to sound slightly annoyed and busy.

"Yes. I just wanted to meet you. I wanted to meet the woman who was able to change him. So many of us wanted more than the contractual relationship with him but he always ended it with us. How did you do it?"

"I didn't do anything, Miss Williams. I was never a submissive of Christian's. That's the difference. We are in love. So, if you have no further questions, I am quite busy."

"Yes, I won't keep you. I just wanted to let you know there is a group of us who admire you for that."

What am I supposed to say to that? Thank you for being a weirdo and having feelings for my fiancée? "Have a good day, Miss Williams."

"Good bye." She puts her head back down and leaves my office. I feel like I am going to have a panic attack. I rush to the bathroom to rinse my face in some cool water to calm down. I spend a couple of minutes in the bathroom trying to make sense of what just happened.

By the time I get to my office to call Christian and let him know what happened Sawyer has returned and saw Leila leaving the building. I don't think I've been in my office for more than a few seconds when my cell phone starts ringing. It's Christian. I roll my eyes and answer his call.

"What the fuck, Ana!?" Well, this is not the welcome I was expecting.

"Yes, Christian?" I want to sound as exasperated as I am, and there's a part of me that wants to mess with him and act like I have no idea why he's calling. But, I don't have the energy so I just go for indifferent.

"What is this I hear about you allowing Leila Williams into your office?"

"It's exactly what it sounds like. I asked Sawyer to run home and get me something and while he was away she came to the lobby. Claire didn't know what to do so she called me. I didn't know who Leila is but she said we have a mutual friend. So, I didn't think she was a problem…"

"Ana…"

"No, Christian. You asked so let me finish. Had I known who she was and her relationship to you I wouldn't have agreed to see her."

"She's mentally unstable. She could have hurt you!"

"But she didn't. And what do you mean she's mentally unstable? How do you know?"

"I don't want to bother you with that. Just trust me."

"Christian, number one, I am already bothered since she came to my work. And two, if I'm going to marry you, we shouldn't keep secrets from each other. So I would appreciate it if you were honest with me."

"Can we talk about this when we get home? I really don't want to have this conversation on the phone."

"Fine. I will see you after work."

* * *

By the time 5 pm rolls around I can't concentrate, and all I think about is Christian and Leila. I have a headache and I feel nauseous.

I get into the SUV and Christian is looking at me apprehensively. "Hi."

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"I have a headache. You?"

"No headache but I am nervous that my beautiful fiancée is mad at me." When he says things like that I can't stay mad at him for long.

"I'm not mad. Your past is your past and you can't change it. But I really wish I knew everything so I'm not blindsided by one of your exes - again."

"I will tell you everything. Just not in here. OK?"

"That's fine." The rest of the ride home is silent.

We get up to the apartment and set our things down. "Are you hungry, Ana?"

I shake my head no. Is he trying to stall? "Not right now. I want to talk."

He rolls his eyes at me and in response I give him a pointed stare. "What do you want to know?" He lets out a heavy sigh and sits down on the sofa in the great room.

"Tell me about Leila. What was your relationship like? Why do you think she could be dangerous?"

"I'll start at the beginning. She was a submissive of mine. The contract ended and I assumed we both went our separate ways."

"Why did the contract end? She mentioned something about me changing you."

"She wanted more and I didn't."

"Why?"

"Why did she want more?"

"No, why didn't you?"

"I never wanted more with anyone until I met you." I blush at that statement.

"Oh." I don't understand what makes me different. I saw Leila. She looked like me. She was pretty. What is so different besides the fact that Leila was what he wants in the bedroom, well, playroom? "So, your contract ended. Why is she a danger to me?"

He sighs and it sounds like he's relenting. "While we weren't seeing each other after your graduation she came to see me. She was not in a good state of mind. Her boyfriend was killed in a car accident and she somehow associated it with me. She tried to commit suicide here in the apartment. I got her mental help but I don't know how she is. After she was admitted, I cut off contact with her."

Wow. That is quite the bombshell he just threw in my lap. "She tried to commit suicide in front of you? Did she want to hurt you?"

"I don't think so. I think she was grieving and didn't know how to deal with it."

"So why did she come and see me? I don't understand."

"I don't know. She's not even supposed to be here. She's supposed to be in Connecticut with her parents. I don't want to risk something to happening to you."

I don't even know what to say. So, Christian has an ex who had feelings for him that he did not have for her. She tries to move on when her boyfriend is killed and it sends her into a tailspin. She then tries to commit suicide in front of him. This is crazy. It's like a soap opera.

"Christian, I wish you would have told me this before. But, thank you for telling me now. There aren't any other crazy exes, are there?"

He smirks at me. "I hope not. And, I'm sorry for how I acted toward you. I was just so scared she would hurt you."

"I know you want to protect me, but keeping me in the dark about these things isn't going to help. We need to be open and honest with each other."

"Anastasia Steele, you are a remarkable woman. I don't deserve you."

"Well, don't you forget that, Grey. Now, can we eat? I'm hungry."

"Of course. Why didn't you say something?" Now Christian is laughing and seems a lot better. And we enjoy a delicious dinner with each other.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 **APOV**

The long 4th of July weekend is finally here. Luckily we have had no other drama or incidents with any exes. I think this is probably just a one-off. Now we can focus on being a couple engaged to get married.

We get to Bellevue for the picnic and are greeted at the door by a very excited Staffordshire terrier puppy. Christian's mom comes up to us. "I see you got to meet Lucy. This is Elliot's new puppy."

I crouch down to pet the puppy and she is so excited to see us her little butt wiggles uncontrollably. "Hi, Lucy! Aren't you a cutie pie?"

Elliot suddenly comes from around the corner. "Oh, there she is. I thought she got out somewhere." He picks the puppy up and gives her an ear scratch.

Christian looks at Elliot disapprovingly. You would think Christian is the older brother here the way he scolds Elliot. "Elliot, you need to keep a better eye on your puppy. Something could have happened to her. She could have gotten hit by a car." At least I'm not the only one Christian fusses over.

Elliot rolls his eyes at Christian. "She was perfectly fine. I think I am capable of taking care of a dog." As Christian and Elliot get into a little exchange about who the better dog owner would be, I grab Lucy from Elliot's arms.

"Come on, Lucy girl. Let's go outside and play while your daddy and uncle act like boneheads."

We get out back and I decide to take Lucy for a little walk to see if it will help with her energy. We get pretty far away from everyone and the picnic and I'm enjoying the view of the sound.

A loud voice booms abruptly behind me, "You gold digging whore." _What_? I stop and turn around to see Elena standing there.

"Excuse me?"

Her face is hardened with hostility. "I think you heard me. What do you think you are doing?"

I give her my most quizzical look. "I thought it was obvious I am walking the dog."

"That is not what I meant and you know it, you tramp. What is your end game with Christian?"

"First of all, I find it ironic that you are calling me a tramp. Secondly, not that it is any of your business but my _end game_ with Christian is to live a long and happy life."

"A long and happy life? You are delirious. Christian isn't the marrying type. He doesn't believe in love. He has needs and desires you will never be able to satisfy. You're just a dumb little girl who is pretending she's in the movie Pretty Woman."

"You know Elena, I've kept my mouth shut about you because it's not my story to tell. It's Christian's. But if I had it my way, you'd be drawn and quartered and your head would end up on a stake. You are a vile and despicable human. You know nothing about Christian's needs and desires."

"I know more about Christian than you ever will. I had him first. I was the one that he yearned after. You're getting him after all those other women, and if you think you're going to have your happily ever after you are sorely mistaken. You're just the current flavor of the month."

I can't take it anymore. I feel the anger from deep within and I am furious. I walk up to her so I am just inches away looking eye to eye and I slap her. Hard. She grabs her cheek in shock. "You little slut!" She draws her arm back to hit me and Lucy barks at her and jumps up on her stopping Elena. Shortly after Lucy barks at Elena, Christian comes up to us.

* * *

 **CPOV**

"Ana, I was looking everywhere for you!" I stop dead in my tracks as soon as I see Elena. "What's going on here?"

"Christian, I'm looking out for your best interests. You don't love her. She'll ruin you. You're blinded and can't see her for who she is."

"Who she is? Anastasia is the most open and honest person I have ever met. I know exactly who she is and that's why I love her. I am going to marry her and spend the rest of my life loving her."

"Christian, get real. I know you. I know the real you. And, _she_ isn't you." What the fuck is this? Who is she to tell me what I want and who I am?

"Elena you know nothing about me. You never looked after my best interests! You looked after your own interests."

"Christian, I made you who you are. I gave you drive and control to enable you to be as successful as you are. If it weren't for me you'd probably be fetching coffee at your father's law firm." I can't believe she just said that.

"You didn't give me anything except for isolation and bruises. All you did was fuck me, how you wanted. You never cared about me!"

"That's enough!" We all turn around to see my mom standing there about ten feet from us. Her eyes are glaring with fury. She walks right up to Elena.

"Mom…" I need to try and explain. I don't know what she's heard.

"Shut up, Christian. This is my house and I am speaking. You will listen." She speaks calmly but I know how angry she is.

"You." She points her finger right at Elena. "You pretended to be my friend and this whole time you seduced my child? My little boy who I had to work with so hard to overcome his fears. And, you didn't even care for him. You are disgusting. And you are no longer welcome in my home. Get out now."

"Grace, you don't understand…" Elena tries to persuade my mom.

"Oh, I understand plenty. You are a monster. Get out." Elena looks at my mother, then to Ana and me, and then back at my mom before she walks toward the front of the house where her car is parked.

Grace looks at Ana and gives her a sympathetic smile. "Ana, honey, are you OK? Did she hurt you?"

I can tell Ana doesn't know what to do here. "Oh, um, she didn't touch me. I'm just going to finish walking Lucy now." She looks at me and then to my mom. They exchange a look that lets me know exactly what is going on. Ana is giving us privacy. Shit. I didn't ever want this to happen.

"Mom, this really isn't a good time to talk about this." I try to calm her down and see if I can push this inevitable discussion off.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey. It will never be a good time to discuss something like this. I am going to speak with you about it this one time and then I do not ever want to speak of it again. Do you understand?"

I feel like a teen-aged boy who is getting in trouble for wrecking the family car or something. I just nod to let her know I am listening.

"When did it start?"

"When I was fifteen." My mother gasps in horror. And I see her eyes glass over and I know tears will soon follow.

"How, how did it happen?"

"Mom, do you really want to know this shit?"

"Christian, I don't want to hear this but I need to."

"It happened the summer I was fifteen. I was at their house doing some work in their yard and she kissed me. And it started from there."

"For how long?"

"Mom…"

"Christian, answer me. How long did this go on?"

I look down at my feet unable to look my mom in the eyes. "Six years. It stopped when I was twenty-one."

"Dear God. Why didn't you ever say anything? Why didn't you ask for help?"

"I didn't want help. I enjoyed it. I'm not sorry for what happened. But I am sorry for hurting you. I never intended for that to happen."

"Christian, it's too late now. That is something you should have thought about all those years ago. And what about poor Ana?"

"Ana knows. She thinks of Elena as a pedophile. I'm sorry, Mom."

"Ana is a smart girl. You need to treat her well and let her know you love her. And if you ever see that horrible woman again or if you hurt Ana, you will have to answer to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mom. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I never meant to hurt you."

"Christian, you better go find that beautiful and smart fiancée of yours and make sure she is OK."

I just nod and turn to walk away and find Ana. I'm not sure if this could have happened in a worse way. At least she was spared the details and thinks we just had sex.

I am off to find Ana. I have to see if she's OK but I also need her. She calms me and grounds me. She is my elan vital and the proverbial shit has hit the fan.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 **APOV**

Holy shit. That was heavy. I feel so bad for Grace, I can't even imagine what she's going through. No mother should have to hear what she did; it's not right. Lucy and I meander around for I don't know how long.

"Ana?" I turn around to see Christian. The expression on his face is a mixture of trepidation and defeat.

"Christian, are you OK?" I walk up to him and with my free hand I caress his cheek. Lucy doesn't like this break and starts whining to keep going. I try to comfort her so she will be quiet.

"I don't know. How OK can I be after having to tell that to my mother? I put her through so much trouble and heartache and I only repay her with this."

"Christian, you were a victim. Your mother doesn't blame you. She is upset now but she won't stop loving you. You just need to give her time to get through this."

"Do you want to go home?"

"Only if you want to. But I am having fun with Lucy here." He looks at her and back at me with a smile.

"Let's stay then. I think you have a new friend and we wouldn't want to upset her."

We spend the rest of the day and evening at Bellevue enjoying the food and company. When it gets dark, Christian's dad has us go on his boat and we go into the sound. There are amazing fireworks - I have never experienced anything like this. Christian stands behind me and wraps his arms around me lovingly. This is going to be my family and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Seeing Ana with Lucy made me see what a good mother she will be. It's only a dog but she has so much love to give. I never wanted children before but now, I want Ana to have my children. I want to have a house full of children with her. I want to one day sit on our porch when we're old and reminisce about family vacations and holidays and spoil our grandchildren.

I want to marry her right now. I've only ever pictured just Ana and I but now, I don't know. I want to give her everything. But, I'm afraid I'll be a shitty father. I don't even know who my biological father is but if he's anything like my biological mother, I don't have a chance.

We're driving home from Bellevue. I look over at Ana, "Did you have a nice time today?"

She looks over at me and smiles. "I had an excellent time, with one obvious exception."

"Ana, can we get married soon? I don't want to wait any longer to make you my wife. I want to start our life together now. I feel like I wasted so many years and I need to make up for them."

"Christian, I'm not going anywhere. We are together forever, and we don't have to rush. What were you thinking, six months?"

"More like two weeks."

"Christian! There is no way we can put a wedding together in two weeks. We don't have anything picked out yet. We don't even have a place."

"What do you think about getting married at Bellevue?"

"I think that would be lovely. Would your mother be OK with that?"

"Ana, I think my mother would be in seventh heaven."

"I still don't think we can pull it off in two weeks. How about one month?"

"OK, that's a deal. One month. In one month you will be Mrs. Christian Grey." She smiles big at me, so big her eyes twinkle too.

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

* * *

 **APOV**

Christian and I are just being lazy around the apartment, partly due to yesterday and partly due to the swarm of paparazzi outside Escala. Breaking up the quiet, my phone rings.

"Hi, Mia. What's up?"

"Ana, have you seen the gossip sites today?"

"No, why?

"They're reporting that you are pregnant and they are saying that you have a complicated prenup with Christian."

"Really? Ugh. How annoying. Christian is going to freak out when he hears about it."

"I figured. Hey! Can I help you plan the wedding?"

"Mia, I would love that. I have no clue what I'm doing. Do you want to come over for dinner? I'll have Christian invite your parents and Elliot too."

"OK! Can I bring anything?"

"Bring whatever you want. I just want this to be relaxed."

"See you later, Ana."

"See you, Mia."

A few hours later and I've managed to put together dinner fairly quickly. I made lasagna - thank god Gail keeps the pantry and freezer stocked. Hopefully, everyone likes it. I don't do fancy stuff so I hope they don't mind just lasagna and salad.

We all have a very nice dinner and the lasagna was a hit. After some coffee, we split up. The girls stay in the dining room to start planning the wedding and the guys go to the TV room to hang out.

I allow Mia to take the lead since she's so excited about this. "OK, first things first. Did you plan a date?"

"Well, Christian said he doesn't want to wait more than a month."

"That sounds like Christian" Mia tactfully replies and I smile at her in return. "OK, so now where? Mom said Christian asked if you can have the wedding at Bellevue."

I look at Grace and give her a genuine smile. "We would love that if Grace is OK with it."

"OK with it? Darling, I would be honored to have your wedding at our home." Mia gets excited at this news and claps while bouncing up and down.

We're discussing colors when we hear a loud shout coming from Christian. "Dad, I said no prenup. That's it!" After that, we hear raised muffled voices and we know Christian and Carrick are having an argument. Shortly after, Elliot comes out of the TV room and sits down at the table trying to act nonchalant.

Grace looks at Elliot, "Elliot, what's going on?"

He scrunches up his face obviously not wanting to answer her and feeling uncomfortable. "Well, Dad kept talking to Christian about having Ana sign a prenuptial agreement and Christian freaked out." Everyone's eyes dart over to me and I get this terrible sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I don't mind signing one if that's what Carrick and Christian want."

Just as the words come out of my mouth I hear Christian behind me tersely say, "You will do no such thing, Anastasia. I don't want to discuss it anymore." Suddenly, the feeling of the room gets uncomfortably silent. Christian goes off to his office leaving me alone with the rest of the Greys and Kate. She looks at me and gives me her best "yikes!" face. At least she realizes how uncomfortable this is.

A moment later, Carrick walks into the dining room. "Grace, Mia, I think we should get going." He doesn't even give them a chance to respond as he heads towards the foyer.

Mia gives her patented pout, "But Daddy, we're not done…"

In an uncharacteristic move, Carrick yells at Mia, "Now, Mia!"

Poor Grace who is usually stuck in the middle trying to play peacekeeper looks to Mia, "Honey, we should listen to your father and go. We can finish this another time, right Ana?"

The question catches me off-guard. "Oh, yes. Another time." Grace and Mia follow after Carrick towards the foyer.

Kate now picks up her purse and motions to Elliot, she gives me a hug, "Call me if you need me, OK?"

"Yes. Thanks, Kate."

"Bye, Ana. I love you."

"I love you too, Kate."

Elliot comes up and gives me a big hug. "Laters, Ana."

"Laters, Elliot. I'm sorry." He looks back at me and from his expression I know he has dealt with this far too many times.

I know I have to go talk to Christian. I knock on his office door and he doesn't say anything. He has his head in his hands rubbing his temples. "Christian, are you OK?"

He sighs heavily. "My dad keeps insisting I get you to sign a prenuptial agreement, even though I told him that I refuse to do that."

I walk over to him and he pushes his chair back so I can sit on his lap. "Christian, you know, I will sign one. That's OK. I'm not bringing anything but my student loans into this."

I can tell he is now trying to quell his anger. "That's not the point, Anastasia. We are getting married and are staying married for the rest of our lives. A prenup is basically saying that I anticipate us getting a divorce. And, if you ever did leave me, I would lose everything anyway so the money wouldn't matter anyway. If you're not in my life, everything is meaningless."

I give him a kiss on the lips. Right now I have so much love for him. He is so passionate about everything and he loves so much. "Christian, my life would be meaningless too if you weren't in it."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 **APOV**

The wedding planning is going fine and we're in the final leg. I convinced Mia that I wanted a small and understated wedding and she is doing a beautiful job. She should be a wedding planner.

I pick a light pink color for the bridesmaid's dresses. I think the color would flatter them both. Kate is my Maid of Honor and Mia is a bridesmaid. Elliot is Christian's Best Man and the only one in the party on his side. At first, Mia didn't like the idea of it but when I told her I want Elliot to walk down the aisle with both of them she was on board. I wanted to make the whole dress thing easier so I told Kate and Mia to get whatever style dress they want as long as it is light pink. Kate picked a long, sexy dress that shows off her curves and Mia picked a tea-length dress with a halter top. They both look beautiful. Kate's mom is making my dress and I am so excited for Christian to see it. I wouldn't let him have a peek since it's supposed to be bad luck. It's off-white silk and lace. It's sleeveless and is fitted but still modest.

My mom came up for a weekend and she and Grace went together to pick out their dresses. They wanted to coordinate with each other. I honestly didn't care that much about it but as long as they are happy then so am I.

We decide to have a band for the reception but then after a certain time there will be a DJ with dance music for the guests.

The worst part of this whole process was everyone asking me if we registered anywhere. We don't need anything nor do we want anything. I've had our families tell guests if they want to give something they could donate to a charity close to their hearts.

They still ended up throwing us an engagement party instead of the bridal shower or bachelor party. I think Elliot was a little bummed about that but Kate wouldn't hear of it. It was a cocktail party at Christian's club everyone seemed to have a nice time. It was good to have our families get to know each other better.

Mia, Kate, Grace and I went to the florist. I decided to keep it simple with white and pink peonies. I'll carry a bouquet of pink peonies and Kate and Mia will have white peonies. The table centerpieces will be a mixture of pink and white peonies. Mia should be a party planner. This is her calling.

Since we're having the wedding outside in these huge tents, she is also going to have lights strung in the tents to make them seem softer and more intimate. Mia said seating arrangements are outdated and it would be easier to allow guests to sit wherever they want. That's fine with me; it's less work.

All that is left is for Christian and I to finalize the menu and cake. That should be easy, right?

* * *

 **CPOV**

I can't believe in just a week Ana and I will be getting married. I am picking out the honeymoon and the song for our first dance. Both of them are closely guarded secrets. Ana has never been to Europe so I am planning on us to go to London, Paris, and the Cote d'Azur. I wish I could take her more places but we will already be gone for three weeks.

I got a call from a realtor to let me know that a house on the sound is up for sale. I've always wanted to live there so when we began planning the wedding I decided to put out some feelers. I want this to be the house where we raise our children.

Taylor and I go to see the house. The property it's on is perfect, the house needs some renovations and updating but I'm sure Elliot can handle that without a problem. As soon as I see the view, I know it is the one. Ana will love it. I get the paperwork started and since it's a cash sale, the process is a lot faster. I'm going to give it to her as a wedding present when we return from our honeymoon.

I go with Ana to pick out the menu. I don't care what we have but she said I need to be part of the decision. We taste test a bunch of different entrees but decide on Chilean sea bass and filet mignon. Next up is the cake and it's another easy decision. We alternate chocolate and white cake with butter cream icing instead of the traditional yellow cake.

It's now just a few days until the wedding and everything is in place but Ana is still nervous. She doesn't normally like being the center of attention.

* * *

 **APOV**

I can't believe that when I wake up it will be my wedding day. We had a great time with the rehearsal tonight. It was here at Bellevue and Grace and Carrick organized a barbecue for us. I wanted something casual and fun and I think we got it.

Christian was unhappy when Grace and my mom told him I was staying here tonight. Even though they told him it was tradition, he was still pouting and told me he wouldn't be able to sleep without me. Our moms had this all planned out. All the girls are going to stay the night at Bellevue and the guys are going back to Escala with Christian.

We all stayed up late talking about anything and everything. I know I am going to have trouble sleeping because I am so excited. Luckily there will be someone here to do my makeup in the morning. I think I will need it.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Here I am, the night before my wedding and instead of being with my fiancée, I'm sitting here with Elliot.

"Seriously, Christian. I am very happy for you. I worried about you for a long time, that you would end up alone."

"Should I be thanking you for that, Lelliot?" I like to give him a hard time. "But honestly, I never thought I would be getting married. I assumed I would be alone forever."

"So what changed you? It was like that movie the Body Snatchers."

"Ana. Plain and simple. From the moment she fell into my office I was drawn to her. I knew she was different but I didn't know how much she would affect me or how quickly."

"I'm glad you found her, bro."

"I bet you are. If I hadn't met Ana, you would have never met Kate." Kate isn't always my favorite person but my brother and Ana love her. "Are you next?"

"I don't know. I love Kate but I like how we are right now. I don't want to change that."

"I hear you."

"Do you and Ana want kids?"

"She wants to wait but if I had it my way she'd be pregnant now."

"Really, why the rush?"

"I always thought I would never have kids because I would be a shitty father but when I saw how Ana took care of Lucy I never wanted anything more. I would give Ana the world if that is what she wanted."

"Lucky for you, she doesn't want the world."

"I know. I have to fight with her to take what she does spend. She's so headstrong."

"Yeah, that's the pot calling the kettle black." He laughs at his own joke. "Well, we better hit the hay. You're going to need a lot of beauty sleep."

"Very funny. See you in the morning."

"Night Christian."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

 **APOV**

This is it. In just a little bit I will be Mrs. Christian Grey. Kate has already had to fix my makeup twice this morning. There's a knock on the door to the room and Ray comes in.

"Dad, you look so dashing."

"Annie, you look stunning. You are the most beautiful bride ever."

"Daddy, I think you're biased."

"I may be but I'm also right." I give him a kiss on the cheek.

He looks at his watch. "Looks like it's time. Are you ready?"

I smile at him. "Ready as I'll ever be. Let's go."

I'm standing at the end of the aisle, my arm in Ray's. I hear the music start, Christina Perri's A Thousand Years. Ray whispers to me, "Let's go get you married." And, we start our slow walk to Christian.

I look at Christian and our eyes lock. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and I see Christian's eyes get glassy with unshed tears. We get to Christian and the Pastor, and Ray shakes Christian's hand.

The Pastor smiles at us and looks at Ray, "Do you give your blessing for Anastasia to marry Christian?"

Ray clears his throat, "Yes." Ray then turns to me and kisses my cheek. "I love you, Annie." He places my hand in Christian's and sits down next to my mom and Bob.

Things go by so quickly the next thing I hear is "You may now kiss your bride."

Christian sweeps me up in his arms giving me a kiss like in the old Hollywood movies.

We spend time getting pictures taken while the guests enjoy cocktails in the reception tent. I haven't seen it yet - Mia wants me to be surprised.

Finally, the pictures are over and we head into the reception. It is beautiful. It's exactly what I wanted. We are greeted by our family and when I get to Grace and Mia I thank them for doing this for us.

* * *

It's time for the dances. I'm nervous since I am not the most coordinated person and everyone will be watching us. I wish I prepared for this and maybe took dance lessons or something. Christian picked the song out for our first dance as a surprise. I hope I don't cry.

The song starts and at first I don't recognize it. He sweeps me into his arms and we waltz effortlessly on the dance floor to "Marry Me" by Train. It's beautiful and so perfect. Quietly, so only I can hear, Christian sings the lyrics to me. "Promise me you'll always be happy by my side, I promise to sing to you when all the music dies." That did me in - I'm crying.

"Christian, this is so beautiful and perfect. I love it, I love you, thank you."

"No, Ana, thank you. You brought me to life and I will do whatever it takes so you are happy by my side. I want you to be happy always." He looks into my eyes so sincerely and leans down to give me such an honest and loving kiss. I know I will be forever happy by his side.

I'm glad I'm at least wearing waterproof mascara. Next is my dance with Ray. I chose "These Are Days" by Natalie Merchant. This song spoke to me. He's not my biological father but he might as well be. He's spent my entire life building happy memories for us, loving me unconditionally, and providing for me. "Annie, I like the song choice. I mean, it's no Frank but it's good." Ray teases me and since he's normally so reticent it puts me in a little fit of giggles.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I'm glad Ana liked the song I picked out. I had so many that I was considering but I kept on going back to "Marry Me." And, I do want her always happy by my side.

Seeing Ana with her dad makes me smile. I'm so glad she has him and I don't think she would be the woman she is if it weren't for him. Seeing the two of them, probably the two most uncoordinated people in Washington, dance and laugh is enough to make anyone laugh.

Next is my song with Grace. Grace was my angel. She saved me; if it weren't for her I don't know where'd I be today. Or, if I'd even be here. I walk up to her to take her hand. "Mom, would you have this dance?" She immediately tears up and nods her head.

The recognizable notes of "What a Wonderful World" start and we dance in an embrace that up to not very long ago I wouldn't be able to do. "Mom, don't cry. Thank you for being there for me and loving me when I was unlovable."

"Christian never in your life were you unlovable. It makes my heart swell to see you so happy with Ana."

"I know. I wish I had met her sooner." She gives me a sweet smile.

"Don't worry Christian, you still have plenty of time to spend with her and your whole lives."

After the first dances, we have dinner and the toasts. All of them were very endearing, including Elliot's which is a surprise. Ana hardly eats anything. I can tell she's so anxious and she never eats when she's anxious but people are constantly coming up to her to talk and greet her. I don't think she'd have the chance if she wanted to.

I can't wait to leave on our honeymoon. I've been to those places before but never with Ana so it will be like my first time. She has made me the happiest man alive.

We cut the cake and pose for some more pictures. Once that is over, it's time for dancing and the party to begin. We dance with family and friends for a little while but I can't stand it anymore. I want to leave with Ana. I want to start our lives as husband and wife now.

While we are away, Elliot and his crew will be working on the new house. Gail has organized a move into it and bringing all essentials from Escala. That way, when I carry her over the threshold, it will be to our home - where we will have a family.

I walk up to Ana and kiss her nose. "Come on, baby. It's time to go."

"But the reception isn't over. Can we leave our own wedding reception?"

"I don't see why not. Plus, we have a plane to catch." I look at her and wink. A huge smile slowly spreads across her face.

"A plane? Where are we going? Somewhere where we have to fly?" I laugh at her question. She is so excited I can't help getting excited right with her.

"Well Mrs. Grey, you will find out in due time. Let's make our goodbyes."

We say goodbye to our family and friends who wish us well on our honeymoon. We hop into the back of the SUV and Taylor whisks us away. Finally, Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 **APOV**

I've never been on a honeymoon before but if I had to guess, I would say this is the best honeymoon in history. Three weeks went by so quickly and it was wonderful to not have to worry about anything else but ourselves.

We first went to London and toured the city and the countryside. I got to see where some of my favorite authors got their inspiration. We had fun taking cheesy tourist pictures of ourselves.

One of the days in London Christian had some work to do so I spent the day relaxing at a spa. I think I could do that daily. He also spoke with his lawyers about the salons; he is just gifting them to Elena in hopes she will stay out of our lives forever. I hope it works.

Then we went on to Paris. Christian's childhood bedroom in Bellevue has a picture of him as a sullen teenager standing in front of the Arc de Triomphe. Even when sullen, he is beautiful. I try and make him re-create that picture and at first he refuses until I promise to make it worth his while when we get back to the hotel room.

One of the times I spoke with Dr. Flynn he told me Christian is still an adolescent in many ways. It makes me sad to think about how much he missed out on and it makes me want to hold him tight and never let go.

Now, we are in the Cote d'Azure basking in the warm sun of the Mediterranean. This is the last leg of our honeymoon and I am sad to see it end. I truly love being in our own little world with just the two of us. I can't believe some people live this life, it's so extravagant and indulgent.

We are walking around Fréjus, enjoying the simplicity when two men walk past us. They are both smirking at me when one says to the other, "Regardez ses seins, je parie qu'il les baise tous les soirs." they are both laughing. I have no idea what they said but judging by the look on Christian's face it's not good.

Christian's voice is scarily calm as he quietly says to them, "Ne pas parler de ma femme comme ça ou je te tuerai, sac d'écume. Comprenez vous?" Whatever he said their faces get ashen and they swallow hard, nod, and walk away.

"Christian, what did they say?" Christian grabs my hand and kisses my knuckles.

"Nothing to worry about, baby." He then gives me a sideways hug as we walk, planting kisses in my hair. I look up at him because I know he's not telling the truth but whatever it was, is not worth the fight we'll get into.

"Christian, it's so beautiful here. There're gorgeous beaches right by mountains, it's the best of both."

"Maybe I should buy a house here so you can have this view whenever you want."

"Christian, I hope you're joking!" He looks at me and gives me a smile letting me know he could be serious if I wanted him to be.

I love happy Christian, and silly Christian, and I really love sexy Christian. I wish it could stay like this forever.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I love seeing Ana happy and just when I thought she couldn't get more beautiful she catches a little bit of sun making her eyes look even brighter. We leave Fréjus and head back to the seaside villa. Taylor and the CPOs head back to their neighboring villa.

Ana is walking back to the bedroom. "Christian, I want to go swimming. Want to swim with me?" Our villa has a private pool from a natural spring.

"I want to do everything with you, baby." We change into our bathing suits and head to the small, private pool. She looks so sexy in that bikini, and it's all for me. She dives in first and I follow. I swim over to her, trapping her, and pin her against the wall.

"Well, Mr. Grey, now that you have me trapped what do you plan on doing?" She tries to sound coy and innocent but it doesn't work.

"Well, Mrs. Grey, I don't like to divulge my secrets." I move so I am just not touching her lips with mine and I hear her draw in a breath. I put one hand on the ledge next to her head and with my other hand on her lower back I pull her body against mine.

I look into her eyes with intensity and lean in to give her a soft kiss as a tease. She goes to protest when I stop the kiss but is unable to say anything. Before she has a chance to regain the ability I swoop in and kiss her hard. I press her body into my growing erection and she moans into my mouth.

I remove my hand from her lower back and use it to hold up her thigh. In response, she lifts both of her legs wrapping them around my waist. I move my hand that was next to her head and untie the sides of her bikini bottoms. "I like this bathing suit, Anastasia."

Her cheeks are flushed and her breathing has quickened, "Me too." Before she finishes saying that I thrust into her and make her groan.

"Baby, you feel so good. Do you want this to be fast or slow?" I start to kiss down her neck and her clavicle. "What will it be, Ana?" I ask her with my voice low and steady.

With one hand I slowly tease her hardening nipples. "Shit, Christian! Holy fuck… fast. Fast, please, Christian. I need you to fuck me now!"

"As you wish, Mrs. Grey." I move with a punishing rhythm. "Is this what you wanted?" I don't stop when I talk to her.

"Yes. Christian…" She puts her head back in an attempt to absorb the pleasure, her mouth is open and slack.

I kiss her jaw and neck with my hand holding the side of her face to keep it there. "Mmhmmm." I don't stop to give her an answer.

I can feel her quickening and pulsing around me. "Christian, I'm going to come."

"Good. Let go, baby. Let me hear you." With that she lets her orgasm overtake her. I kiss her mouth consuming her whimpers.

I'm still holding her until I know she's able to hold herself up. "Oh my God. That was amazing, Christian."

I smile at her, "I couldn't agree more, Mrs. Grey. Come, I need to feed you. You haven't eaten all day."


	36. Chapter 36

_Since it's Thanksgiving here in the US tomorrow, I want to take a minute and thank you all for reading my stories. I love all of your reviews even if I don't get to respond to each one. You make me want to continue to write._

 _Also, for those who wanted the translation from the last chapter - The guys said, "Look at her breasts, I bet he fucks them every night." Christian's response was, "Don't talk about my wife like that or I'll kill you, you scumbag. Do you understand." I hope it's a good translation - it's been 20 years since I've taken any French._

 _We are coming up to the end of this story. Chapter 37 is the last one. I hope you all like it!_

* * *

Chapter 36

 **APOV**

We've been back from our honeymoon for a couple of months now. And everything has been going well. Surprisingly there has been very little drama. It's almost like we're normal. Our house is almost finished and Elena has disappeared. Grace heard from her once when we were on our honeymoon but she hung up on her and blocked her number.

Work is going well, too. I have proven I can more than handle being an Editor, and I have brought in the most new writers who are on the best-seller list. It's helped make a name for the company.

It's a Thursday morning, I'm at my desk checking email about to eat a muffin with my daily cup of tea. I love blueberry muffins but this one smells gross. I can't get it away from me fast enough. Luckily there is a bathroom next to my office because I barely make it there to throw up. Ugh… I hate throwing up. Suddenly I feel absolutely awful. Maybe I got food poisoning or something. In my office I fish out my cell phone, "Sawyer, I'm not feeling well. Can you take me home?"

"Yes, Mrs. Grey. I'll have the car waiting outside."

"Thank you."

Next, I pick up my desk phone to let Mr. Roach I am leaving.

Sawyer gets me home quickly and I go to the bedroom to lie down. Gail is grocery shopping so I am essentially alone and the apartment is quiet. I don't know when but I end up drifting off to sleep. "Ana, Ana baby. Wake up…"

I open my eyes and see Christian looking much like a concerned husband. "Hi, Christian. I wasn't feeling well so I came home."

He gives me a sweet smile. "Yes, I know. What's wrong?"

"I think I have a stomach bug or food poisoning. I was eating a muffin and suddenly got sick."

The concern quickly returns to his face. "Maybe we should take you to the doctor."

"No, Christian. I'm sure it's nothing. I'm starting to feel better."

He doesn't look convinced but he also doesn't give me a fight. "OK, but if this continues tomorrow you're going to the doctor. If you get sick over the weekend, it will be harder for you to get seen by a doctor."

I give him my sweet smile. "Deal, Sir." He looks down at me, smirks and just shakes his head.

"Anastasia Rose Grey, what am I going to do with you?"

* * *

I don't know what time it is, but it's still dark. It takes me a moment to realize why I woke up. Then it hits me… I'm going to be sick. I quickly get up and run to the bathroom. A couple minutes later Christian comes in the bathroom.

"Jesus, Ana. You are not OK. I think you should go to the doctor."

And because I feel so bad, I acquiesce. "OK, I'll go when the office is open."

"I could just take you to the ER."

"No, I'm tired anyway and want to get some sleep. I'll go when they open, I promise." I go back to bed and promptly fall back asleep. A little while later Christian wakes me up. The room is now filled with sunlight and he's casually dressed and looks even more concerned.

"Come on, baby, I got you the first appointment available." He reaches his hand out to me and I take it. "How are you feeling?"

"OK. It seems to come and go." I start to get dressed in a pair of yoga pants, a t-shirt, and my comfortable Uggs.

We're sitting in the waiting room for only a minute when the nurse calls me back to the exam room. Christian comes with me, which would normally annoy me, but this time it doesn't - I'm not sure why. We get in the exam room and the nurse weighs me, takes my blood pressure, and takes my temperature. "Mrs. Grey, your blood pressure is normal and you have no fever. Dr. Swanson will be in shortly." She leaves the exam room and shuts the door behind her.

"I guess if I have no fever it means I don't have the flu." I shrug as I say this to him.

There's a knock on the door and it opens. In walks an older but beautiful woman with gorgeous silver hair. She extends her hand, "Mrs. Grey, I'm Doctor Jennie Swanson. And you must be Mr. Grey." She shakes our hands and motions for us to sit down.

"So, what brings you here this morning?"

"Yesterday morning I was at work drinking tea and eating a muffin when I suddenly got sick. I barely made it to the bathroom."

"You threw up?" I nod in response to her question. "How did you feel after that?"

"I still felt nauseous and really tired, like I was completely worn out. I went home and fell asleep."

"Did you feel better after you woke up?"

"A little bit."

"Any other symptoms? Headache, sore throat, anything like that?"

I shake my head no.

"How many times did you get sick?"

"Just in the morning and again last night, rather, this morning."

"Alright, Mrs. Grey. I'm going to take some blood and run tests to get a diagnosis."

"When will the results come back?" Christian holds onto my hand tightly as she draws my blood into a couple of vials. I can tell he's uneasy.

"They usually take a couple of days, Mr. Grey."

"Can you send the blood to the lab at Northwest? My mother, Dr. Trevelyan, is Chief of Pediatrics - she can help speed things along."

"Absolutely, Mr. Grey. I will call you when the results are in. In the meantime, Mrs. Grey, I recommend you eat non-irritating foods like toast and tea."

I again nod, getting up to leave. "Yes, thank you, Dr. Swanson."

"Have a good day Mr. and Mrs. Grey. I'll speak with you soon."

We're driving home and I can't shake a bad feeling. "Christian, what if it's something bad? What if it's cancer?"

Christian's jaw tenses. "Baby, don't say something like that. I'm sure it's something simple."

We get home and Christian lies with me in the bed, rubbing my back. We both fall asleep in each other's arms.


	37. Chapter 37

_Thank you, everyone, for reading my story. I hope you liked it. I have another one I will post soon. :-x_

* * *

Chapter 37

 **APOV**

It's Saturday morning and I'm still sick. Instead of my favorite pancakes, I try and keep some toast and tea down. Christian doesn't want to leave me alone so we spend the day just lounging around the house. I read a manuscript while Christian is working in his office.

In the afternoon, I'm laying on the bed reading a manuscript when my cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Grey? It's Dr. Swanson."

"Oh, hi Dr. Swanson. I take it you have the results?"

"Yes, it appears that just dropping your name sped up the process. Anyway, we did find why you are getting sick."

My heart stops and then starts beating quickly. I panic momentarily not sure if I want to hear the bad news. "Oh, why?" I try and fail at sounding casual.

"Well, Mrs. Grey, you're pregnant."

Pregnant? No! I'm not ready yet for that. "Pregnant? I can't be pregnant - that's impossible."

"Mrs. Grey, I can and am assuring you that not only is it possible, it's what you are. Judging from the levels of HcG, it appears you are about two months in but you will need to see an obstetrician for a better determination."

Fuck! Christian is going to flip out. "OK, um, thank you, Dr. Swanson."

"Take care, Mrs. Grey. Call me if you have any questions."

"Thank you. Bye."

* * *

I start to shake and pace back and forth in the bedroom. How can I be pregnant? I got the shot and I kept up with it. There has to be a mistake. On my phone, I Google 'chances of pregnancy with depo provera'. It appears there is a 0.3 percent chance of getting pregnant. Of all the times to be extraordinary this is not one that I want. I'm too young. I'm not ready.

I have to tell Christian. I'm just going to get it over with. I'm immediately scared to tell him. We were getting along so well. There was no drama or fighting.

Slowly, I walk down the hall to his office. I can hear him speaking with someone on the phone.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I'm talking to Ros about issues with the shipyard in Ireland we purchased when Ana appears at the door. She knocks quietly.

She looks upset and I think she's been crying. "Ros, I've got to call you back."

She walks up to me hesitantly and her bottom lip starts to tremble. A pit in my stomach has formed. She must have gotten the blood test results.

"Baby, come here. Whatever it is we'll get you the best care and best doctors wherever we have to go. Please don't cry."

She shakes her head and there are tears running down her face. "No, it won't help." Now she is sobbing and I can barely understand what she is saying.

I start to panic but I don't want Ana to see it. I have to be strong for her. "Anastasia, please tell me what is wrong. Please!"

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "Christian, I'm pregnant." Did I just hear that correctly?

"What?" She starts to cry even more.

"I'm pregnant with a baby. I'm going to have a baby." I start to laugh, uncontrollably laugh. Here I thought she had some horrible, terminal disease and she's pregnant. She twists her face at me in confusion. "Christian, why is this funny? I'm not ready for a baby. You're not ready for a baby!"

I try to stop laughing. "Honey, I don't think it's funny. Actually, I'm so scared I think I may throw up. But, I was so worried it was something horrible. This is a relief. Anastasia, I wouldn't survive without you."

"What do we do?"

"What do you mean 'what do we do?'? We're going to have a baby. I guess we freak the fuck out and then get our shit together in time for it to come."

"You're not scared?"

"Baby, I'm absolutely terrified. I feel like running out of here screaming and getting drunk. But you are going to be a wonderful mother and will make up for me if I am a shitty father."

"How do you know?"

"That you'll be a wonderful mother?" She nods and wipes her nose on the back of her hand. "You have so much love to give. You had enough love for both of us when I didn't even think it was a possibility. You know everything about me and you still love me. That's why. Plus, I saw how you were with Lucy. You're a natural." I lean down and kiss the tip of her nose.

She lifts her face to give me a gentle kiss. "Christian Trevelyan Grey, I love you. But I think a baby may be more difficult to deal with than a puppy"

"You're going to be a wonderful mother. You know, Anastasia, I've heard when some women get pregnant they get really horny." I wiggle my eyebrow at her.

She giggles and playfully slaps my shoulder.

* * *

 **APOV**

Dr. Greene said that most couples wait until they are twelve weeks along until they tell people. She wants to keep close progress on me because there is a chance it could be an ectopic pregnancy from the depo provera.

It's been hard to keep this a secret for a whole month from everyone. In fact, Christian made up some business trip just so we could get away from the stress of our secret.

We're on our way to Bellevue to tell the Greys. I'm nervous. I don't know how everyone will react.

We are again greeted at the door by an overzealous Lucy. "Hey, Babygirl! Aren't you getting big?" She's wagging her tail and kissing my face.

Grace comes walking in, "Oh, Lucy! Let poor Ana up." I'm laughing because it only makes her lick me more.

Elliot walks in, "You know, I think that dog likes you better than me. Maybe you should be her mother."

I hold my breath and quickly look up at Elliot thinking he already knows something. Christian tries to cover up and laughs a little too loudly. He reaches down to help me up while Elliot gives him a funny look. He and Lucy turn and go back into the great room. We follow behind. I give him a look and quietly whisper, "I thought he somehow knew!"

Christian laughs and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Christian, Ana! Can I get you some wine?" Carrick greets us.

"No!" I don't mean to yell it and am suddenly embarrassed. Christian and the rest of the family look at me in confusion. "I'm sorry. I read an article that said if you don't drink any alcohol for two weeks you could lose ten pounds."

Elliot looks at me funny. "You women are strange. I don't think you need to lose any weight. Just like Kate. I think she looks fantastic and she thinks she's fat." He shrugs at me. Thankfully, we are saved by Grace calling us for dinner.

We make our way to the dining room and sit down. I'm so nervous I'm not sure I can eat. Then Grace brings out green beans and the smell instantly makes me sick. I read about things like this happening when you are pregnant. I look at Christian, "I have to go to the bathroom." I get up and almost run to the powder room. Christian follows me and holds my hair for me, just like that night at the bar.

We come back to the table and everyone is quiet. Grace looks at me concerned, "Ana, darling, are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm sorry…" Christian squeezes my hand silently asking for permission to break the news.

* * *

 **CPOV**

"Actually, Mom. She's better than OK. She's pregnant. We're going to have a baby." Instantly my mom, Mia, and Kate scream and get up to hug Ana. I never thought I would ever utter those words before.

Mia is so excited, "Oh my God! I'm going to be an auntie!" She turns to Kate, "We're going to be aunties!" Even though Kate and Elliot don't plan on getting married for a while, Kate is already pretty much a Grey.

Elliot comes up to me. "Congrats, bro! I didn't think you knew how to do it."

"Elliot!" My dad yells at Elliot like we're teenagers again. "Son, I am happy for you."

"Thanks, Dad."

My mom comes up to me with tears in her eyes. "Christian, I am so very happy for you. I love you."

I give her a quick hug and whisper in her ear, "I love you too, Grandma." She lets out a little giggle.

"I like the sound of that." She next goes to Ana and hugs her hard.

"Oh, Ana. Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." Ana blushes and once again Elliot can't keep his mouth shut.

"Mom, I doubt they did it on purpose." This time it's Kate that playfully punches him to get him to be quiet.

"Elliot, this just means you need to hurry up remodeling our house." I tease.

He gives me a big smile in return and for once doesn't give a smart ass answer. "We'll need to add in a nursery." He smiles big.

My mom comes in with sparkling water in champagne flutes. "Let's toast to our growing family."

Mia looks at my mom confused. "Mom, this is just water." My mom smiles.

"I know. But since we are toasting Ana I want to make sure it's something she can drink."

"Hey! I'm the happy father. Why don't I get a toast?" I act affronted, teasing my mom.

She looks at me and shakes her finger. "When you carry a baby for nine months and give birth then we will toast you. Until then you are to spoil your wonderful wife and the mother of your child." Just hearing those words, mother of my child, makes my heart swell. I never thought it was possible to love anyone as much as I love Anastasia right now.

* * *

 **APOV**

Yesterday went well when we told the Greys about the news. Now we're on our way to Montesano to tell Ray. I'm nervous. And, I know this is irrational, but once Ray knows I'm pregnant he's going to know Christian and I had sex. I feel embarrassed like I've been breaking the rules or something.

We pull up in the driveway and Ray is out the door to greet us. The rumble of the engine in the R8 probably alerted him that we are here. "Annie, Christian! So good to see you two. Come in."

We get into the house and while I find it comforting and cozy, Christian almost looks like he's too big to be in here. "Do you guys want some tea?"

I smile. That's Ray's specialty. "Please, Daddy." Ray goes into the kitchen and puts the kettle on the stove.

"So, kids, what's new?" Ray asks innocently.

"Well, Daddy. You're going to have to change your name."

Ray looks at me absolutely confused. "My name?"

I nod. "Yes, to Grandpa." It takes him a couple seconds for it to register.

"A grandpa! You're having a baby?" I nod and smile as tears run down my cheeks. He runs over to me and picks me up in a big bear hug, an unusual act for him. "Annie, that's so wonderful! It's the best news I've ever heard!"

He puts me down and looks over at Christian. Christian looks downright scared. I've never seen him like this before. "Congratulations, Son." He gives Christian a pat on the back.

We decide to go out for a celebratory dinner before leaving to go back to Seattle. It's been a wonderful day and right there I decide we need to see Ray more often. I look over to Christian and he looks at me.

"I love you Anastasia Rose Grey, mother of my child."

"I love you Christian Trevelyan Grey, father of my child." As I say that, I naturally caress my stomach.

* * *

 **6 months later…**

 **CPOV**

I'm sitting here in a hospital room next to my beautiful wife who is fast asleep. I'm holding our son, who is only a few hours old, in my arms. I'm a father and I'm happy about it. I don't think I've ever been this happy ever before.

I think about where I was two years ago versus today. I can't believe I lived the life I had. It was heartless and cold, every day was depressing. I don't realize it at first but I feel a tear drip down onto my chest.

I look down at my sleeping son. MY son. I wonder who he will look like. I hope he looks like Ana. I give him a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, Theodore Raymond Grey."

 **THE END...**


	38. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I want to take a minute and again thank all of you for reading my story and the great feedback. I know a couple of you had some questions so I thought I could answer them all in one spot.

~ Jose left Ana alone after the fight in the apartment. He finally "got the picture". That's why you don't hear about him again.

~ The baby is definitely Christian's. :-)

~ I like to end my story where it feels right for me. Plus, if inspiration hits me I have room for a sequel.

Hopefully, that answers your questions!


End file.
